More
by Floralspace
Summary: Humans. Beings of great value to some, but not to all. In a world full of monsters they were given 5 weapons in order to ensure their survival. When the old wielder dies, what will happen when 5 opposites instead of 1 are chosen? PPG x RRB. Vampfic. Second Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! Still using the five girls but their personalities have taken some slight adjustments. I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

The world has been divided for some time now. Each section holds a different species. Vampires, werewolves, fairies, and among these strong creatures, there are humans. Of course, humans alone couldn't stand against such great forces, so the gods gave them gifts. Powerful weapons to show their strength. The Weapons of Olympium.

Olympiumus, A sword with the power to overwhelm 10 armies in a fell swoop.

Odis, A boundless unbreakable magic shield.

Symphone, A magical instrument with the power to control the planet's population.

Alberteen, A magical necklace with the power to bring people back to life.

and

Fae, The crown that has the power to control magic as it is.

Bound together, these 5 weapons have allowed humans to survive for eons. They choose one human, with every death they choose a new wielder. Whether it be an infant or an elder.

But things are about to take a dramatic twist...

* * *

We open in Harmonia, a peaceful civilization. Famously populated by humans, it was after all, in the center of their quadrant. In Harmonia, there is a famous school.

Misty Mountain Boarding School.

A prestigious establishment. What makes this school famous is the headmaster. Patrick Hertz. The current wielder of the 5 weapons. And attending this school is his single daughter, Buttercup Hertz.

"You painted the gym... purple?" Asked Patrick. He looked down at his 17 year old daughter. Her spring green eyes bore holes into his own dark blue. She had her mother's eyes. Buttercup never failed to be a painful reminder of her mother. Butterfly Hertz. Short blond hair and blazing green eyes. They were both a force to be reckoned with. Butterfly, unlike most deaths, had died while fighting a werewolf.

"Among other things." She shrugged. Buttercup had decided to kick off her senior year with a bang. Buttercup had shoved her messy black hair up into a bun, it only went to about her waist. You'd think that being the headmaster's daughter would leave her with a lot of friends. Sure it left her with many people wishing to be her 'friend,' but there was only one person who was actually her friend. Bunny Jackole. The school outcast. Bunny didn't have friends and she didn't have friends. They had something in common.

"Sweetheart. Why do you do this? Why don't you hang out with your friends?" The same question over and over again. The girl had grown up without a mother, leaving a mother's touch out of her reach. But Buttercup wasn't complaining. She wasn't miss perfect. Oh no... that title was taken by Blossom Utopia. A bossy, fresh, hardworking, pain in Buttercup's ass. She hung out with the popular girls. You know... those girls that everybody pretends to like. Patrick only knew how to teach Buttercup boy things. He thought everyone was nice and would be a good friend. Patrick was sorely wrong.

"I was." She hadn't painted the gym alone. Bunny had painted it with her. Patrick sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Ah yes, Miss Jackole."

"What's wrong with Bunny?"

"It's just, I don't think she's a good-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." In walked Bubbles Proddast, another popular girl. She was looking at her dainty nails and pursing her lips. Beside her, carrying a mile of papers was the school mute. Bell Wringes. Well, everyone assumed she was a mute since she never spoke. Bell didn't have any friends, she was also never around. Always being pushed off to doctor appointments and such for her speech.

"We brought some papers." Bubbles gave a fake smile before exiting. Patrick stood to go and speak to her, leaving Buttercup and Bell alone. Bell shook under the papers and was about to collapse when two strong hands took a hold of the other end.

"Just set them over here." Buttercup murmured. Bell nodded as an expression of thanks.

* * *

The hallway was crowded with swooning guys. Bubbles drew a hand through her short blond curly hair that ended just above her shoulders. Being the most beautiful girl at school was tough. She had just finished talking to the headmaster. She didn't know or care what the papers were for, but the chance to make a good impression with the headmaster was too good to pass up. She couldn't wait to tell Blossom and Princess about it when they saw each other tomorrow. She opened the door and found a carriage awaiting her. Their butler, Roman, awaited her.

"Good evening, miss"

"Good evening, Roman." She curtsied back to his bow and hopped into the blue satin carriage. The ride home was soft.

"A letter, from your father." Bubbles felt her baby blue eyes widen slightly at this. She hadn't heard from him in two years. Three years ago he had decide to run off and explore the world. Killing his marriage with her mother, he left to find adventure.

 _Dear sweet daughter,_

 _Time sure does fly! Here in the elf quadrant there are many trinkets. I have included a pearl bracelet with this letter and I await the day we see each other again, or when you have the time to write me back. I'll be moving into vampire territory next, wish me luck!_

 _I love you Bubs._

 _Love,_

 _Austin Proddast_

Bubbles balled up his letter and pulled out the bracelet. When they reached home she opted to throw both of the things away. But when she reached the bin she had a change of heart and kept the little pearl bracelet, throwing away the letter.

"I'm home..." She called out. Like usual, the only reply was the bustling feet of their staff. She sighed. It was always like this, her mother was never home. She walked down the dark empty hallways. Her mother was after all, Blaire Proddast, of THE PRODDAST DESIGN STUDIO. She walked into her mother's studio and looked through the boxes. There she found the only photo of her parents that wasn't destroyed. Her mother, although keeping it a secret, still used it for inspiration. Her mother had her blond hair down and her black eyes were cast playfully at her brown haired father, who had stolen her workbook. Her eyes could barely be seen behind the glare on her glasses, but it was the most emotion she had ever seen her mother show. Her father had his blue eyes glowing with playfulness like they always did. She slid down the wall and looked at the photo.

* * *

Bell walked down the dark and cold street. Among the knocked down and minuscule buildings there was one medium sized one, the orphanage. She passed the graffiti-ed walls and garbage and entered the building. Bell was a rather unusual looking girl. Pale skin, white eyes and hair. Her straight hair fell in her face and went down to her knees.

"So what'd the doctor say?" Asked Bee, the kind owner of the orphanage. She was around thirty. She had long wavy caramel hair and big honey eyes.

"So?" Asked her husband Grayson. Grayson had blond hair and dark green eyes. Bell simply shrugged at them and went up to her shared room. She didn't know why she wouldn't speak, she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember past being 12. The doctor said it was possible the two were linked, and in order to get her voice back she'd need to get her memories back. But something inside her was screaming that they were lost for a reason.

* * *

Blossom entered her house. Her wavy orange hair that ended after her butt was put in a strange braided fashion with bows. Her peachy pink eyes were clouded with impending doom. She was bombarded with questions in an instant.

"How was the test?" Asked her mother, Brooke Utopia. Brooke had shoulder length brown hair and peachy pink eyes. Blossom held out her paper, she had gotten a 99.

"Blossom... You can do better." Her father, Jeremy Utopia scowled. He had orange hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes sir." Blossom sighed as her parents left.

"You didn't get a 100?" Her little brother, Ben asked. Chocolate brown eyes wide in shock, his brown hair was swept up like a mad scientist's.

"Experimenting again?"

"Yeah!" After talking with her brother for a while Blossom made her way up stairs and closed the door to her room. She didn't understand why she had to be a beautiful genius. Why couldn't she just be...

Blossom.

* * *

Bunny sighed as she entered the rickety shack she was supposed to call home. Her curly dark brown mid-back length hair was separated into 3 braids and put up in a side pony tail. Her violet eyes burned and she stared at the intimidating house. She had broken up with her current lover again and had painted the gym with Buttercup to blow off some steam. Guys were always after her, making her peers hate her and turn her into an outcast. Not to mention her style was unusual. She sighed and opened the door. She thought she might be in the clear until she heard it,

"How was the test?" Came the deep voice of her mother. Beca Jackole. She appeared before her daughter. Golden eyes a blaze with fury and black hair streaked with grey from overwork. Her father had died before she was born. Leaving her with the hot head. She had her father's eyes and hair, just making her mother hate her more. Cam Jackole had been his name. Bunny held up the paper. A 78. She hadn't had time to study for the thing and just winged it. She received a loud smack to her face.

"You useless mistake! Can't you do anything! Apparently the only thing you can do is cause trouble!" She was hit again.

That was her, Bunny the mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

The carriage hit a bump on the dirt trail, causing Boomer to smack his head on the ceiling. Butch laughed at his brother. They were on their way to the human quadrant.

"Boys." Their father, Carlos, the vampire king warned. Their father had red eyes with dark purple rims and extremely dark brown hair with dark blond ends and pitch black streaks. They didn't have a mother, she had died giving birth to the five of them. They were Vampires. Their mother's name had been Bernadette. She had had blue eyes with green rims and silver centers. Her hair was silver with dark orange tips.

"Explain to me again how returning to the human realm is of great importance, we are already in an alliance with them." Brick sighed from his squished seat by the window. You would think that this would be the most unlikely alliance, but the truth was that vampires much preferred fairy blood over human.

"We believe the demons are after the weapons. We've come to assist them if there is a war." The king folded his hands in his lap. Butch, who sat between Brick and his father, glanced at the 3 others across from them with his dark green eyes. His pitch black hair went to his chin. He glanced over at the annoyed Brick. Brick had messy dark orange hair that reached a little below his shoulders, it was put in a ponytail. His red eyes were dangerously focused on the world around them. Butch sighed, mister serious like always. The five brothers were professionally trained warriors. They hit another bump.

"Ow!" Boomer yelped as his messy dark blond hair smacked against the top of the carriage once more.

"Karma?" Blaine laughed. His straight silver hair went down to his mid back and was in a braid. His hair matched his playful silver eyes.

"Blaineee." Boomer whined, closing his deep blue eyes. On the other side of Boomer, who was in the middle, Blitz fell on his shoulder, heavily asleep. His dark purple eyes were clenched closed like steel traps. His extremely dark brown hair fell across his long eyelashes.

"Aww." Blaine laughed once more. Boomer struggled against Blitz.

"I hope there are some hot human girls..." Butch trailed off, thinking of all the action he could get. They were, after all, the princes of the vampire kingdom. They had women throwing themselves at them. Each one hoping to be impregnated, what they didn't know was the vampires could only impregnate their mate. Sure, it was a cruel game, but isn't that what love is anyways? The boys, like Buttercup, had grown up without a mother's touch.

"There's gotta be." Boomer said, daydreaming about the females.

"Well, as long as they can take a prank." Blaine chuckled darkly to himself.

"We're not here to pick up girls, we're here to help the humans and leave, that's it." Brick crossed his arms.

"Wow," Blitz yawned, "We aren't even there yet and you're already being bossy." At this his brothers laughed and Brick turned back to look out the window. He was as bossy as he needed to be, after all, he would be king. Their father glared at them with an unknown intensity. The boys grew quiet.

* * *

The vampire quadrant and the human quadrant were very far away. By carriage the trip was about a week and a half long. They had about a day or so left before they would arrive. It was midnight and all of them were asleep.

* * *

Leader of the football team and student council president, Carlos thought he had it all. Life was good, no life was perfect, until a certain new student decided to shake things up. The door to the student council room opened and in walked Bernadette. Her silver hair with dark orange ends ended at her hips. One part went into her face while the other side was tucked behind her ear. Her dress was an assortment of cold colors. Unlike most girls, she didn't bother with make up. Carlos sighed, another girl to fall for him. Well, she wasn't his type at all. She had a delicate bone structure, unlike most female vampires, her skin was also more colored, her chest was small and she was only about an inch or so shorter than he was. She gave him a bored look and he cleared his throat.

"Bernadette?"

"Call me Bernie." She didn't waver for even a second as he approached her. He raise his hand, expecting her to flinch. It was normal for one to do so when before the powerful vampire prince. She was unaffected.

"You know who I am right?" He asked, keeping her class schedule close to him. Why didn't she act like most girls?

"Well, you look like the stuck up vampire prince." She sighed, he kept on staring at her. "What do you want a medal or something? Unfortunately I don't swoon over stuck up brats." She yanked the schedule out of his hands and marched out of the room.

The king opened his eyes from his sleep and looked around at the fast asleep boys. He sighed and returned back to his dreams.

* * *

The 16 year old Butch slipped his pants back on. Beside him lay his 3 year girlfriend, Brute. She was 17. She had black hair styled in a stacked bob with platinum blond ends and green eyes so dark they could be considered black. Once he had become of age the two had gone at it. He was happily making pancakes in the kitchen when she entered. She was fully dressed.

"Hey babe." He flipped around to her, she had a very unsatisfied face on.

"Butch..." She sighed and put her stuff down by the door.

"What's going on?"

"I don't think we're meant for each other after all. The sex wasn't very good and I'm not your mate." She made her way to her bag and put her hand on the handle. "It was worth a shot though." She said under her breath. He was 18 now and had spent the last 2 years getting good at all things related to sex to show her up. It was only recently he had discovered she was after his throne and child, not his love.

* * *

5 year old Brick sat in his chair. He was reading a college level book on war strategy when he was hit upside the head with a pink bouncy ball. He turned his head slowly to look at the two female classmates who had been throwing the ball. The fist was Bisma, the weirdo with a mad crush on him. Her shoulder length light purple hair was put in pigtails and hearts practically formed in her black eyes as they focused on him. She had cocoa colored skin as well.

"Heyy Brickie, could you pass us our ballll." She stretched out her words to ridiculous proportions. Brick internally groaned, until he saw her sister, his crush. Berserk. She had wavy carmine red hair with brown streaks running through it that was put up in a ponytail, ending at her breast. She too had cocoa skin, put her eyes were a bright processed red. Berserk was the kind of girl who did exactly as she was told, she always followed directions and never tried to take control of anything. He felt his body get nervous, he was slightly sweating and he threw the ball, right onto his crushes face. Messing up her hair and knocking her back.

"My hair!" She cried. "Brick attacked me!" Brick tried to apologize but she just cried over him. The rest of the class just stared at him and he felt like more of an outsider than he already was. He grabbed his book and ran away. It was then that he decided things like love were stupid and worthless. Sure, he had his own fair share of girls but he didn't seek anything but pleasure from them. From then on, Brick would read his books from under a big oak tree, becoming a complete outsider.

* * *

Blian was 14 years old. He sat beside the hospital bed. Laying in it was his girlfriend, Blaise. She had wavy black hair that went to her mid back and black eyes to match. His head lay beside her, quiet tears were pouring out. It had been a few minutes ago that they had taken her pale and weak body away after her her life force had become nonexistent. Yes she was dead. The class clown that had coaxed Blaine out of his shell was dead. She had had but a single request, for him to keep the comedy alive and he had. She knew they weren't mates, but they loved each other nonetheless. He too had had many women but she never left his thoughts.

* * *

Boomer sighed and wrapped his arm around the body beside him. She giggled and faced him. Peacock blue eyes met deep blue. The girl had yellow ochre hair that was curly and ended at her quarter thighs. Boomer had to admit that he had a thing for blonds. He had gone out drinking with Blitz the night before. Per usual, the lazy brother had left Boomer to fend for himself. In a drunken haze, Boomer had picked the first blond he saw. Her name was Brat. Although her chest was small, her wide hips helped her maintain an hourglass-like figure. He kissed her forehead, ready for another round, but got a glance at the clock. He was late! He hopped outta bed and slipped on his clothes.

"Boomie?"

"I gotta go! Uh... make yourself at home!" He called. Picking up his bags and darting out of the door. She scowled and lay back down with a thump.

* * *

Blitz waved goodbye to the blue headed girl he had gotten at the club and made his way out of her house. It was midnight, he was now on his way to his girlfriend's. You'd think that cheating like this was wrong, but the two of them both did it. They stayed in a relationship to simply be able to say that they were in a relationship. Her name was Briony, they were more like best friends. Sometimes they'd have sex, sometimes they'd find other people to do it with. They were content with this. She had platinum blond curly hair that didn't even go past her chin. She had a stereotypical cute face and a mildly hot body that she showed off on many occasions. Her eyes were pale purple. Blitz reached her house and watched as a black haired man walked out of her drive way and into the street. He entered her house.

"You look like you got laid, so why are you here?"

"Just letting you know that I won't be around for a little while."

"Family vacation?"

'Something like that." He shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

Lightning crashed across the sky. Bell sat in the music room, hiding from the teachers so she wouldn't have to go home. The walk home would be too dangerous within the storm. Bell turned around to see the arrangement of instruments before her. What caught her eye was a plain white piano. She didn't know why but for as long as she could remember, she had loved pianos. She sat at the glaring white instrument and placed her delicate fingers upon the keys. She tapped a key, the deep music pouring out. She was instantly transported to another land...

The notes rang out from her fingers.

"Very good sweetheart!" Her mother laughed like a glowing angel beside her. All she could see was long white hair, her mother's face was a blur. Her hands were upon the keys beside her daughter and they were playing the song together.

"Twinkle twinkle little star..." Her mother's beautiful voice rang out.

"How I wonder what you are..." Little Bell finished off in her child-like voice.

Bell fell out the chair. The piano loomed over her like a monster.

"That was beautiful." She turned to see the headmaster and the music teacher clapping to whatever she had been playing. Music. She had to stay away from music or it would happen again. Her head ached.

* * *

Bubbles leaned against the archway that lead outside of the school. The carriage wasn't able to arrive due to the storm. She sighed. Tonight her mother was supposed to be home and here she was held up by a storm. Lightning shot to the ground and Bubbles darted inside the school.

"You too?" Blossom asked, appearing from around the corner. Her carriage had also been delayed. She sighed and leaned against the wall beside her friend. She and Bubbles, although hanging around the same people, hadn't really talked before. Princess had always done the conversing while the other two simply listened. "Princess just left." Blossom said, looking out at the storm. The sound of horses echoed through the storm and the girls turned to see the outline of a carriage in the rain.

"Looks like one of us will be going soon." Bubbles said eagerly. That was, until the behind the carriage there were more shadows. Thousands of soldiers on horses. The two exchanged looks before darting down the halls to find the headmaster.

* * *

Buttercup was sitting on the roof, watching the lighting come close but never touch her. She was drenched from head to toe. It was when Bunny burst through the door to the roof that that she actually moved.

"Somethings coming!" Bunny yelled at her. Buttercup stood up and looked out to see what appeared to be a black army. Bunny grabbed her arm and dashed back down and into the office. It was there that they found the headmaster along with the mute, the music teacher, the perfectionist, and the diva.

"Thank god you girls are okay." The headmaster sighed.

"Dad. What's going on?"

"Sweetheart I'll explain later, right now you girls will hide in here with Mr. Muse." He pushed a button under his desk and the wall opened. The 6 filed in.

"But dad-" Buttercup argued.

"I love you." He said before closing the door. Through small cracks between the stones she could see him. In one hand he pulled out a glowing green sword, in the other a pink shield, One sleeve was rolled up, revealing white stones speckled across his arm, the purple gem on his crown glowed, and the blue necklace around his neck shone a brilliant light. The doors burst open and in walked scores of black and red warriors.

"Demons." Mr. Muse whispered under his breath.

"He needs help." Buttercup scratched frantically at the wall.

"It isn't supposed to open from inside." Blossom said slightly stunned. A flash of lightning lit up the hallway and Buttercup ran towards it, Bunny right behind her.

"I'm going to save him." Her voice echoed through the hall and she ran to the window the lightning had lit up from. Torched lit up the stair case and she dashed down it. Bell decided to go after them.

"That idiot." Blossom said, following the 3, Bubbles followed her. Leaving Mr. Muse alone to watch the battle. The crashes could be heard as the five ran around the secret passageways, pushing at the walls until they opened. They stepped out into the hallway. The crashes could be heard from 2 floors above them. Buttercup ran up, Bunny and Bell were right after her.

"What's going on?" Bubbles looked up at the stairs.

"We're under attack." Blossom said worriedly before dragging Bubbles up the stairs behind the other three.

* * *

Demons lay dead across the floor, Some were deflected off the shield and cast through a wall. With a swing of his arm, a horrible loud sound echoed off, killing off scores of the demons. Buttercup had out run the others by miles. She swung open the door just in time to see a demon pointing an arrow at her fathers back.

"DAD!" She screamed and the demon turned to her. It released the arrow heading right for her.

"Buttercup!" He jumped in front of her. Sword and shield forgotten in the need to protect he took the arrow to the gut. He collapsed to the ground and the demons cackled in a horrifying harmony. Buttercup caught him as he sank down to the ground.

"It's gonna be okay. You'll be fine." She said as he caressed her face. Blood puddled around the two as fresh tear fell from her green eyes. He smiled at her.

"No... it won't. They want the weapons, you can't let them have them no matter what." He coughed up blood.

"Dad, don't waist your energy."

"It's fine Butters, I'll join your mother." His hand dropped. "I love...you." His body turned to dust in an instant. All that was left were the five weapons. The other four girls stood in the door way. Buttercup let out a heart wrenching wale that shook the Earth to the center. The demon with the arrow lunged at her. She never even got to tell him she loved him.

"Buttercup look out!" Bunny yelled, pulling out of her state of shock. Buttercup flipped around and a glowing green sword met the arrow, slicing it and the demon in half. Her once shadowed eyes burned greener than ever before.

"Where's your leader." She bit out, shadowing another demon who shakily pointed out of the room to the main entrance. Buttercup sliced its head off and marched out, killing anything and everything that stood in her way. Tears streamed down her face and blood covered her body. She got hit on multiple occasions but she couldn't feel it at all, she couldn't feel anything. The demons made a move for the remaining weapons.

"We have to protect the weapons!" Blossom called to the other three. Bunny nodded and Bell gave a determined look, Bubbles on the other hand was completely flabbergasted. A demon reached towards the weapons and Bunny body slammed him across the floor. Another attacked her with a spear.

"Look out!" Blossom called, a pink shield appeared before Bunny, knocking the demon back into a wall. The shield returned to Blossom.

"Uh... thanks?" Bunny asked. Two small lightning like rods came out of the shield and attached themselves to her sternum. A pink gem appeared and was sown into her skin, attaching to the bone but still visible above the skin. Blossom let out a horrified howl and released a ring of shields, pushing all the demons to the wall, her eyes glowed a brilliant pink.

"Take the weapons and the girls and get out of here, I can handle this." She said to Bunny, who grabbed the weapons and beat the hell outta there, Bell dragging Bubbles behind her.

Patrick Hertz was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Bunny bounded through the halls. Lightning crashed around her. Bell dragged Bubbles around with her. They ran down the hall and were stopped by scored of more demons. One demon pointed to them, speaking in foreign tongue. Bunny backed up against Bell, Bubbles was still completely frozen in fear and shock. They lunged towards the girls and Bunny pushed her free hand out towards them in a pathetic attempt to make them stop. But the thing was, they did stop. They froze completely. Bunny found purple streams of energy running up her arms. You had to be fucking kidding. Upon her head a purple gem appeared, stretching out from the gem were golden rods, forming it into a crown of a sort. With a single glow pain shot straight into her skull.

"Tell your friends to take the others and run, we can handle this." Said a haunting female voice.

"Take the weapons and go." Bunny handed the last two to Bell, who gave a worried nod before grabbing Bubbles and darting off.

"Hold out your hand and repeat after me..." The voice echoed. Bunny's eyes burned a glowing violet.

* * *

Bell dashed down the hall, Bubbles holding her hand as though it were her life line. Bell stopped when she heard footsteps. Lots of them. Are you kidding me? She shoved the remaining weapons to Bubbles and pushed her out of the way. Bubbles scrambled off the ground to see Bell inside what looked like a dog pile of demon warriors. Bubbles watched as the multiple white gem flew up out of her arms with a definite glow. There were 8 of them glowing in the air. They zoomed into the pile and with a glowing white light the dog pile vanished into dust. Bell's eyes were glowing completely white. The remaining warriors attacked her and Bubbles ran, 5 warriors followed her. All that was in her hand was the necklace.

* * *

Bubbles ran through the hallways, she was barely staying ahead of the demons. Every time she looked back there seemed to be more. She took a sharp left turn and watched most of the warriors slam into the opposing wall. She darted down the hall and made another sharp turn right. She hid in the shadows and watched the warriors run by her. She was lucky that she knew this school from head to toe, had they been anywhere else she'd be dead by now. The necklace burned her hand and she dropped it.

"Ouch!" She whispered, shaking her hand.

"Child." The necklace glowed as the words came out. It was a deep male voice. Bubbles stumbled back.

"Did you just-" The sound of feet coming from both sides echoed. She was at a dead end.

"We don't have time for this. PUT ME ON!" Bubbles felt her eyes widen.

"But-"

"DO IT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Bubbles scooped up the necklace and fastened it around her neck. Her eyes turned a glowing blue. The demons blocked her was out and she turned to them, becoming as heavy as a feather and leaped over their head with ease, putting weight forced down on ever step she took, forcing them down to the ground and crushing their bones. Bubbles landed and sped off with unnatural speed to the entrance of the school.

* * *

A red demon with giant fluffy black hair and green eyes. He was thick and muscular unlike most of them. Buttercup stood, he was 3 times her size but she didn't feel anything.

"Who are you? Mojo asks." Asked the demon. With a swing of her sword she cut off both of his arms and sent him flying into another room.

"Hold up kid." Said a male voice. Then the sword sent a single line of green energy up and onto the back of her left shoulder. Buttercup felt it tingle, she was sure it would be very painful, but couldn't feel. She was a doll.

* * *

Worry was etched across the king's face. Upon finding the demon transportation he had gotten worried. Patrick was his good friend. Twas destiny that they met. When he heard all the crashes he had gotten hope that the man was in good health. Then Mojo came flying into the room, both of his arms cut off. So Him was too much of a coward to show up himself and sent his second in command to collect the weapons.

"I'm his daughter." Came the loud voice of a female. Jumping down from the balcony was a beautiful girl. Her black messy hair had fallen out of the bun, leaving it flowing around her. Bloody tears ran around her face. She had multiple cuts running up her body and her clothed were soaked with blood. Patrick had a child? Of course he did. Carlos should've known that Butterfly would coax him into it.

* * *

"A child?" Mojo asked. Buttercup rushed towards him at lightning speed and cut his head of. She stumbled back. Buttercup finally felt. She collapsed to the ground, her body ached like never before. Blood leaked from her mouth and her tears fell faster and harder. She felt herself leaning backwards, fading out of consciousness. Then she felt something cold support her head, like a pillow filled with water, the last thing she heard was someone calling her name.

* * *

Boomer watched as the light blue light support the fallen wielder.

"Buttercup!" Yelled another female voice. From the below door came a gorgeous blond. She ran towards the injured girl. With her hands she produced a glowing pale blue light. Buttercup's injuries disappeared one by one. When the blond finished Buttercup fell into her lap. Tears still streamed down her face in unconsciousness.

* * *

Blossom had defeated them all.

"Very good, you show much potential." Came a male voice inside her head.

"Uh thanks..."

"Just call Odis, now go to the main entrance to meant your team mates." Blossom complied with ease. On her way there she found Bell, nothing but circles of dust around her.

* * *

Bunny swung open the doors to slam right into some guy's back. He flipped around and caught her. He looked prepared to attack her, and she did as well. Both of their eyes widened at seeing each other. Other than find each other attractive, they weren't demons.

"Yo Blitz, is there trouble?" Asked another male voice. Bunny bent her legs and gathered her footing back. Pushing under his arm and into the entrance. There she found Buttercup in Bubbles' arms. Beside Bubbles was a blond guy. Bubbles turned.

"Bunny!" She cried. Small tears were in her eyes and Buttercup didn't move.

"Fuck is she dead?!" Bunny slid over on her knees.

"Just unconscious." Said a black haired guy.

"What the hell is going on?" Bunny asked.

"We're from the vampire quadrant, we came to help but it looks like it's been handled." Said a guy with dark orange hair.

"Vampires?" Asked Blossom from behind him, Bell was holding her hand. The guy swerved around, surprised that she had snuck up on him. Blossom simply ignored him and lead Bell to the middle of the room with the other three.

* * *

"So we'll alternate places every month, my sons will stay with you girls in case you need protection. Brick and Blossom, Butch and Buttercup, Blitz and Bunny, Blaine and Bell, Boomer and Bubbles. You will travel to vampire quadrant every month or so, so that we can help you better control your weapons. I will take over as headmaster until we find a suitable replacement." The King summed up. The girls nodded. "And you will have to keep this a secret, so cover up the proof of your weapons."

"And if people ask?" Blossom asked.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

And so it came. The first day of school. Well not the first but it was certainly foreign and new. Buttercup finally opened her eyes. It was 2 in the morning. It was just a dream. She sighed. She got out of bed and found herself clean and in her nightclothes. She wanted to go downstairs and tell her father all about the dream and that she loved him. As she made her way to the door it was opened. She hit what felt like a brick wall and stumbled back. She craned her head up to look at the stranger. He had dark green eyes and hair as dark as night. He was paler than her and built like a devil. He was pretty hot. He smirked at her and she felt herself blush slightly. She then remembered that this was her house and this stranger had shown up in her room. She lowered her eyebrows and shot him a glare.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" She yelled at him, forgetting her earlier embarrassment. The odds of her taking this guy out were about 45 to 55, his favor. But she had a pretty good chance.

"You were unconscious, I don't expect you to remember." He said taking a step into the room and closing the door.

"What are you doing! Get out!" Buttercup grabbed a pillow and swung it at his head, he caught it with ease. He walked towards her.

"So that's how its gonna be." Buttercup panicked and found herself against the wall. Damn it she had backed up too much. She hated to admit it but she was a little scared. Where was her dad? Shouldn't he have heard the commotion by now and come to save her from this freak? He lazily made his way towards her, Buttercup braced herself in a battle stance. But the thing that happened next wasn't what either of them were expecting. Flying from her shoulder to her hand came the glowing green sword and she realized it was real. He was dead. She was completely and utterly

Alone.

The man backed off with his hands in the air and Buttercup dropped to her knees.

"Whoa kid what's all the commotion?" Came a voice inside her head. She looked around as though she were expecting someone to enter. Her heart ached and she couldn't form words. Echoing through her head was his body turned to ash by the bloody demons. She was overpowered by anger. Then she was crying like a small child, the sword disappeared.

"Hey..." Butch said awkwardly. He looked and the balling mess and sighed. He didn't normally do this but... Butch kneeled down to her. "Hey" He said smiling down at her, "It gonna be ok." He reached towards her and patted her on the head, and she let him. She fell into his chest sobbing. "I'm right here." He said soothingly. He picked her up bridal style and set her down on her bed. And there he sat, letting her cry into his chest. If any of his brothers ever found out about this. He whispered sweet nothings into her ears, coaxing her back to sleep.

* * *

Blossom sighed, she wore a dress that hiked up around her neck in order to hide the gem on her sternum, better know as Odis. Brick was asleep on the couch. She had told her parents he was a foreign exchange student and she got extra credit for letting him stay with her. The idea of extra credit made them ecstatic to welcome him into their home. Honestly, she could do without school today. How was she supposed to act, knowing what she could do. How could she keep this secret from her best friend. What would she tell people about Brick?

"What do you mean?" Brick asked from the couch. Blossom shot back.

"Y-you were awake?!"

"Vampires don't need sleep." Brick shrugged before standing up. "What do you need to tell people about me?"

"I-I don't know... maybe just tell them you're an exchange student." Brick smirked, she was awfully fun to tease.

"Hmmm. How about your long distance boyfriend?" Blossom turned blood red. She had never had a boyfriend. After all letting someone get that close to you would cause room for error and her parents did not tolerate error.

"No way!" She yelled at him before marching out of the house. Brock was hot on her trail.

* * *

Bubbles found herself pretty lucky. She didn't need an excuse since her mother was never home anyways. The staff wouldn't question her. She sat in her room, rummaging through a crate of her old things. It was still raining outside from last nights huge storm.

"Miss?" Asked Roman. Although she hated to admit it, Roman was like family to her. He took care of her when her parents weren't around. He was more of a parent then they could ever be.

"Yea?" She answered.

"What's wrong? You know that you only go through this stuff when you've got something on your mind." Roman sat on the floor beside her. She knew she wasn't supposed to let anybody know but it just came out. Everything was removed from her chest in an instant. Roman smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"And on top of all that, the girl Buttercup lost her father in all this mess. Can you imagine being without both of your parents."

"AH yes I can, both of mine died a little while ago, but I'm sure you can relate as well."

"No, I have you." Bubbles looked up at him with a sad smile. Yes, she hated to admit it but she wasn't too different from Buttercup.

Alone.

"I must be going, try not to be too late to school." He sighed at her.

"So you do have feelings under all those fancy clothes and jewelry." Said Alberteen. Bubbles blushed. The necklace had talked to her on multiple occasions.

"Well I am human." She sighed, sometimes she wished that she didn't have emotions. It'd sure make life easier.

"You know you're going to be late, right?" Boomer asked, entering the room. He looked at the pile of trinkets around her. "And why did you tell that old guy, do you realize how much danger you've put him in now?"

"I'm sorry, whenever he talks to me I can't help but tell him everything I'm thinking." Bubbles looked down.

"We need to go." Boomer sighed and made his way to the door. He stopped and turned around to her, "And for the record, I much prefer you with feelings than a lifeless doll." He then turned and walked out. Bubbles blushed and stood shakily to follow him.

* * *

Bell sat on the couch. It was pouring rain outside. Maybe she just wouldn't go to school today.

"So she doesn't talk?" Asked Blaine to Bee and Grayson. The nodded to him and he sighed. "Does she show any emotion at all." They looked to each other and then at Bell, who stood up and made her way to the window. Her face showed that of pleasant disgust at the weather.

"Well she shows emotion." Said Grayson. Bell had completely zoned out of the conversation. The more she watched the falling rain the more she could see Buttercup. She had always come across as strong and unstoppable. But after yesterday, after the heartbreak. That was the first time she had seen Buttercup cry. That was the first time she had seen her yell. And that was the first time she had ever seen someone lose control. God, listen to her. Worrying about someone who wasn't even her friend.

"She can talk, but something happened in her past that seems to be stopping her." Said Bee.

"What is it?" Asked Blaine.

"We don't know, she has amnesia." said Bee. She and Grayson exchanged sad looks. Bell turned to them and pointed at the window. She got the attention of all three of the people.

"Mister!" Called Jasmine. She ran over and jumped on the couch. "Come play with us!" behind her the rest of the kids from the orphanage cheered.

"I promise when I get home, but now I've gotta take grumpy pants here to school." He laughed and the other kids laughed with him. Bell felt herself nearly smile. Nearly. She stopped herself. Gosh his smiles were contagious, this could prove to be more difficult than she thought. Blaine walked over to her, still smiling. He swiftly picked up an umbrella and opened the door. "After you." He gave her a gentle smile. Bell felt herself blush and glared at him before walking out under the umbrella. Grumpy pants? Was she really that grumpy? And who was he to talk about her like that anyway? He didn't even know her.

"Hey it was just a joke!" Blaine laughed. Bell turned to him, her cheeks were still slightly red. How did her know?

"I can read minds, and you're right, its like your memories have been locked away." Bell blushed and held her head. That means that he could hear what she was thinking. Did that mean that they could have a conversation?

"If you want to." Blaine shrugged. Bell didn't know how to respond, nothing like this had ever happened before. She had told Bee and Grayson the truth about the gems on her arm, knowing she couldn't hide anything from Bee. What she didn't understand was why all the kids were so attracted to Blaine. Sure, he was attractive but it was like he had this compelling aura around him.

"Why thank you!" He laughed and Bell blushed. This whole mind reading thing could be more troublesome than she thought.

* * *

Bunny sighed. How was Buttercup? Was she feeling okay? Would she come to school? Even though she had been hit in the face when she told her mother that a foreign exchange student would be staying with them. Even though her cheeks burned red. Was her best friend okay? Even though she was hurting. Worry was etched across her face. She opened the door to her room to find Blitz laying on the bed, reading one of her books. She only owned about 5 and she read them constantly.

"Whoa." He said, looking at her. Bunny sighed. Honestly he had nothing to worry about, this was normal. He was before her in a second. His hand caressed her red cheek and it took all of her self control not to lean into his touch. It was an intoxicating moment.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Bunny brushed his hand away. "Ready to go?" She asked she left the room, ready to get soaked in the rain. They didn't own umbrellas or if they did her mother kept them for herself. She walked outside, but found that nothing hit her.

"Don't worry." He said to her. He walked beside her.

"Are you controlling the weather?"

"No, I can control water though." He said, looking up as the drops evaporated at an accelerated speed right above them. That was cool. "Also." He said, turning her around. Some drops of water collected in his palm as he once again caressed her cheek. It glowed a purple blue and suddenly the pain was gone. He smiled down at her and she felt her cheek to discover the scratches and swellness were completely gone.

"You're a healer."

"A little, I can only do small things."

"But why did you..."

"You're under my protection, that means I'll protect you from anyone and everything." He smiled down at her hat covered head, She wore it to cover the crown. Bunny blushed and marched to school, he stayed right by her side.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Buttercup awoke once again. This time she knew the nightmare was her reality. She had cried so much she wasn't sure if her tear ducts were capable of anymore tears. She was cuddled up into a large warm chest. It had to be the strange guy that she had met earlier that day. He smelled like peppermint. His breath was soft over her head. It was weird. She felt oddly safe. It was like, even if the world blew up into a million pieces, with him curled around her she was untouchable. She didn't like it. Or maybe she did? Buttercup slipped out of his warm grasp. The cold air hit her and she sighed. She was still alone. She quietly made her way down stairs. She was shocked to find Bunny and Bell sitting in her living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Buttercup's voice was cracked.

"We ditched our body guards, come on." Bunny grabbed her wrist.

"But I'm not dressed..." Buttercup shook. Bell handed her a dress.

"Go change in the bathroom, we gotta get out of here before your guy finds out." Bunny pushed her into the bathroom and Buttercup slipped on the clothes. Maybe getting out would make her feel better. There was a thump upstairs and Bunny grabbed her wrist once more. "We gotta go!" With that they were running out of the house. Bunny turned left and darted into the forest, Bell was right behind them. They stopped under millions of glowing oak trees. Buttercup yawned.

"What time is it anyways?" Buttercup fixed her voice, avoiding the flood of emotions that should've come through.

"It's around lunch." Bunny said. Buttercup felt her eyes widen.

"School."

"We figured you wouldn't come after what happened." Bell nodded to Bunny. Buttercup tucked her hair up in a bun. "So cut the bullshit." Buttercup looked up at her stunned.

"I've been your best friend for two years. I know you better than you think Butters. You can tell me anything. I know that you're hurting and I know you'll need some time alone, but you can't do that with your body guard. I want you to not put up any walls, none. You aren't alone. You have us. Bell wouldn't have skipped school and helped me ditch our body guards if she wasn't crazy worried! We are here and we'll be your family. You don't have anything to worry about because we're always going to be here." Bunny let out a breath and Bell nodded. Buttercup felt herself shake. The tears came pouring out again. Stupid emotions.

But

She wasn't alone.

She told them everything. How she felt from the minute he died to the very present. Her hair had pushed back out of it's bun. She clung to Bell and Bunny tightly. It was weird having so many hugs. When she was finally finished it was night time. The moon was full. The night sky was dark and clear, leaving a thousand shiny gems to look down upon them.

"It's time, follow me." Bunny pulled back and looked at the two, who gave her questioning looks. She gave them a small smile and climbed up a cave made up of assorted moss covered rocks. The two followed her carefully. They reached the top and stood in awe. Before them was a large lake, water crystal blue. In the center was the bright reflection of the full moon. The glistening stars speckled the lake as well. The ground around the water was glowing green and sprouting flowers.

"What is this place?"

"Well, this is where I come to escape home." Bunny sighed. "And now, this is where we can meet. Every night if we can get away from the vampires." Bunny sat down at the edge and dipped her feet into the water. She removed the retched hat from her head and lay back. Buttercup sighed. For the first time she didn't feel like nothing. She dipped her feet into the water and a smile graced her features. It was small and broken, but she felt a spark of happiness. Did she really deserve such emotion? For the first time it wasn't raining, but more clouds were rolling in. Mist rolled around the forest. Bell smiled at Buttercup and approached the lake. She watched as the ripples disturbed the moon and an audible gasp left her lips.

A splash was heard and Bell found herself underwater, well, sorta. She could breath, it was quiet. What was going on? A sudden bright light caught her eye. She looked down to the clear bottom of the lake, spare a glowing gems and small fish. In the center was a bright trinket, reflecting the light of the moon.

"What is that?" Bell moved back. The sound of her voice so foreign, the weird feeling of words bubbling out of her throat. The trinket glowed brighter and Bell swam towards it.

A tiara?

It glowed with the light of a thousand moons. She picked up from where it was wedged in the white sand. A screeching sound filled her ears and she shut her eyes.

A bird was flying towards her. One with millions of different colored feathers, behind it was a rainbow.

"Bellara!" Bell looked down to see a little girl. Blazing gold eyes and short hair to match.

"I hope one day I can get my hair as long as yours!" The little girl cheered in another flashback.

"BELL!" Bunny yelled. Bell sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was a dream? She was completely dry and the gold girl was gone. She opened her mouth to speak and her voice was gone.

"We heard a gasp and you blacked out, are you okay?" Buttercup was right beside Bunny. Bell shook her head yes, but then tears fell. She didn't have any memories of ever crying. She had always been content with not knowing. But that girl. Why? Who was she? Why was she so important? What role did she play in Bell's life? Was Bell's name Bellara? She had gotten her attention by saying it.

"Hey..." Bunny put a hand on her shoulder and Bell dried her tears. She stood and moved to where there was dirt with her finger she drew it. Question marks, the girl's face, BELLARA in big letters, the crown underwater, the moon, the piano, music, her mother's long hair, AMNESIA was also written in big letters along with the number twelve. Chaos reigned across the mural.

"How horrible." Buttercup wrinkled her brow and Bell shook her head. It burned in her to know. But this wasn't about her, She stared to kick her mural away. This was about Buttercup. Buttercup turned to Bunny. "What about you?" Bunny felt her eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you get in fights a lot, but before you even come to school you have new wounds, now tell me what's going on." Bunny sat down and sighed.

"Okay fine." She told them about her mom hitting her and her dead father.

* * *

Golden hair cascaded down her back and ended at the middle of her thighs. It whisped around her dark face. Her eyes were a dazzling gold as well. She rode in a golden carriage. She landed on the fluffy white ground of the moon and stepped onto the ground. The millions of frozen people began to move once more.

* * *

"You lost three of them in one day?!" The king yelled at his three sons. After Blaine and Blitz had come to Butch looking for the girls they had rushed to their father. Blossom sat outside the door. She had figured something was going on and gotten Bubbles to distract Brick and Boomer. For vampires they sure were stupid.

"Really?" Brick stood an inch from her face. Blossom screamed and shot into the office, shocking the king and the three boys.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS! So I'm on vacation right now so this might be all I can write for a while... Hope you enjoy and I know that I now need to write two chapters for Witches but I don't have their class schedules that I wrote down so I can't update.**

"Blossom!" Bubbles ran into the office. "I'm sorry!" She breathed heavily "He figured it out!" Boomer came running after her. He and Brick stood at the door.

"We really need to work on your timing." Blossom sweat dropped. The king stood up.

"ENOUGH" The teenagers went quiet. His leadership skills were certainly a gift. Blossom backed slowly towards the door. She bumped right into Brick, who grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Hey!" She squirmed against him and the king growled.

"Blossom, darling, you wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" Blossom sighed. Of course not. These girls were her polar opposites. She was smart and beautiful and popular. These girls were athletic and outcasts and weird. Especially Buttercup, who seemed to hate her no matter what she did, not that it mattered to her. She didn't need to be friends with Buttercup or Bunny or Bell. She gave the king a sour look and he raised his eyebrows.

"No." She said darkly. Something about those girls made her unhappy. She didn't know why, she couldn't even tell exactly what she was feeling. "We aren't friends, they wouldn't tell me anything" Blossom pulled herself from Brick's grasp and stomped out of the room. Bubbles sighed.

"We may not know where they are, but it must be somewhere that they don't want you to be." Bubbles turned to follow Blossom. Boomer and Brick were about to follow when their father called them into his office.

* * *

Blossom entered from the door to the roof. Students weren't aloud up there, but Blossom had found that by moving certain items around she could enter. She had discovered this freshman year, as she was following Buttercup to learn more about her. Yes, she like everyone else, had longed to be the headmaster's daughter's best friend, or even friend. That was 3 years ago. It was last year that she had figured out that maybe Buttercup didn't want her as a friend. Now she was supposed to work with her. It was impossible. Blossom rarely came out on the roof. She would be breaking the rules and, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was afraid to meet Buttercup. However, when she did come up she found it easier and easier to understand why Buttercup was up there. The moon was bright and full. The sky was filled with dazzling stars. Blossom sat on the ledge, feet hanging off.

"Wow." Bubbles closed the door. Blossom looked back at her, slightly startled. Bubbles smiled at her and advanced forward. She sat down at the edge and laughed.

"What is it?" Blossom asked. Bubbles shook her head slightly.

"It's just, the more I get to know you the more your perfect profile is cracking." Bubbles lay back a laughed some more. Blossom sighed and looked forward. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape the reality that was. Blossom had often compared herself to other things, trying to find the one that fit her. It was a struggle, but she continued to come up with one horrible truth.

"I'm trapped." As though she were locked away by solid bars. "Like a criminal" Blossom hadn't realized that she had voiced her thoughts.

"A criminal?" Bubbles had sat back up.

"Just ignore me... I didn't mean for that to come out." Bubbles nodded but didn't fall back again. Her eyes looked forward at the night sky, dark clouds were rolling in once more. More rain.

"I'm trapped too." Bubbles sighed. "Like a scuba diver with weights tied to their feet, not a criminal." Bubbles stood up. "Come on, looks like rain." Blossom hesitated, but took her hand. She felt a horrid burn in her chest. Never had she been more willing to reach another person. Although being popular Blossom was very reserved. She didn't take pleasure in the unhappiness of others, like Princess. But she didn't take anymore pleasure in the happiness of others. Blossom couldn't think about others. She had to think of herself, she had to study, she had to do everything that she was told.

* * *

"Unbelievable, in a single day you managed to lose three of the five weapons."

"They aren't weapons Brick, they're teenage, human girls." The king stood before his sons. He didn't look impressed, he didn't look disappointed either. "I expected something like this."

"Why don't they listen." Blitz sighed.

"All the other girls do, even the humans." Boomer sighed.

"That's one of the beautiful things abut humans," The king sighed, "they aren't all the same."

* * *

Buttercup unlocked the door to the house, Bunny and Bell behind her.

"You guys can stay here with me." Buttercup said, turning and smiling to them. It was extremely late at night.

"If my mom finds out." Bunny nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Leave her a note, telling her that you've run away."

"Yeah, she probably won't care no matter where I am anyways." Bunny flopped on the couch.

"One of you can take my room and the other can take the guest." Bell raised her eyebrows. "I'm going to stay in my dad's room." It was a painful topic. Buttercup hadn't realized it before but, her dad was right. She needed friends. With them she could talk about everything, she could cry, she could feel and it felt good. She wasn't an idiot, she knew she was grieving.

* * *

Blossom had finally gone home. When Brick questioned where she had been she had simply shrugged. She couldn't help but feel curious. If she was trapped like a criminal and Bubbles was trapped like a weighted diver, what were the others like. She felt a small desire to understand. It was rare for her to be curious, knowing most things made it easy. What was Brick? Was he even trapped?

"Not really." He slumped in his seat next to her. "Why so curious all of the sudden?" He looked her straight in the eyes and Blossom felt her cheeks turn red.

"That's none of your business." She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"One of these days I'm going to make you tell me everything on your mind and we won't have to do this anymore."

"Assuming you can keep track of me." She glared at him and he returned a softer one towards her. It was as though his glare was cushioning her own, leaving him unaffected. She turned back and her cheeks took on a pink tint.

"Well, who knows, assuming you don't fall in love with me first." He whispered into her ear. He didn't need to mention that cruel game to her. Love. The pathetic emotion only felt by those without anything else to feel. "Well damn, who broke your heart Miss Perfection?"

"P-Perfection?" Blossom stuttered like a fool.

"Just answer the question." He sighed and she glared. "No one. I don't feel unnecessary things like attraction."

"So basically you're a virgin." Blossom felt her face erupt in red.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She glared at him and he sighed.

"nope, just makes you more interesting." He smirked.

"You know, I quite pride myself on knowing when people are full of it, and you my friend, are so full of it I'm surprised you don't roll instead of walk."

"So we're friends?"

* * *

Bubbles shut the door to her room and slumped onto her bed. What had she been thinking. A scuba diver with weights to to their feet? She was no poet. Where had that even come from? She sounded like some crazy person. She rubbed her face into her blankets. This really wasn't like her at all. Blossom just brought something out of her that she preferred to keep in. She wasn't even sure what to call it. But she had spoken the truth. She was like a weighted diver, sinking lower and lower into the prison of water, drowning. Bubbles stood and smacked her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS! So now I owe you guys 3 chapters.**

Buttercup awoke against an oddly warm surface. She shot up and looked down at Butch. She sighed. It was early in the morning, it always was when she got up. The thoughts still plagued her mind in nightmares. Buttercup walked downstairs and found Bell. Bell was looking out of the window. She could hear the sound of the rain pouring down outside. It was Saturday, there wasn't any school. Buttercup didn't know if she even wanted to go back. That was the place that he died. It haunted her. She was helplessly and utterly terrified of returning.

"What are you doing up?" Buttercup's voice was groggy. Bell turned to her. Blue tears ran from her eyes. She quickly wiped them off of her face.

"Whoa Bell!" Buttercup ran over to her and Bell shook her head.

"Why are you sad?" Bell simple pointed to her head. She had awoken thinking of the golden girl and all of the sudden she found herself crying. Her tears were a glowing cerulean blue. A majestic sort of color. The kind that left her face with a slight blue glow and made her white eyelashes sparkle.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I'll help you get them back."

At the time Buttercup had no idea to what she was getting herself into, but people never really do. But Bell smiled so brightly Buttercup wouldn't go back on her word. Bunny came down the stairs, Blitz was hugging her waist tightly. He was still asleep as she dragged him down the stairs.

"Help meeeeee." She hissed at the girls.

* * *

Blossom ate her breakfast quietly. Her family was already gone. They had things to do on the weekend, normally she would join them but they left her to take care of the "exchange student." He was looking out of the window, the devil himself. Blossom put up her dishes.

"So, what should we do today?" He asked, turning his attention to her.

"Stay inside and study." She grumbled back, heading up to her room. He grabbed her arm, causing her to halt.

"How about a tour of the human world?"

"In the rain?"

"Come on, don't humans love to show off the things they're proud of."

"Not all of us. And the people that do are normally quite annoying."

"Just show me around." he grabbed an umbrella and slung her a jacket before dragging her out into the brisk morning cold. The rain still pounded as she shrugged on the jacket and joined him under the umbrella. The sky was gray and dark. No cloud nor sun was shown.

* * *

Bubbles was cuddled into Boomer's chest, he was still asleep. She wasn't entirely sure how she had wound up sleeping on the couch or why they were cuddling. She wiggled out of his grasp and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was paled and her cheeks were rosy. No it couldn't be.

"Yeah, you cried a lot last night." Boomer was stretched out on the couch.

"Why..."

"You need to tell your mom how you feel, take it from somebody without a mom." Boomer sighed.

"You don't have a mom?" Bubbles sat down beside him, beckoning him to continue. Boomer sighed again. Why should he share his feelings with this girl? But one look in her eyes he felt compelled to spill everything.

* * *

Buttercup and Butch glared at each other. Bunny glared at Blitz while her yawned. Bell smiled simply at Blaine who scratched the back of his head. Bunny and Buttercup looked at the two.

"What, did you two have sex or something?" Bunny asked and Bell's face blew up red. "Well, that reaction is too virgin to mean yes." Bunny shrugged.

"You're not a virgin?" Blitz asked.

"Neither of us are." Buttercup shrugged and the boys raised their eyebrows.

"Well, Buttercup has done it like 2 or 3 times." Buttercup gave a soft glance away from Butch, who was staring at her intently. Buttercup had only been in one relationship. Mitch Overlash. Shoulder length black hair and brown eyes incased in sunglasses. Little had she known he would turn out to fuck every girl in the school. Well, apparently not Blossom or Bell, but she knew he was dating Bubbles for a month after they broke up. Bunny had told him no.

"What about you?" Blitz asked and Bunny gave him a slight smirk.

"More than three if that's what you're asking. I've had about 7 lovers since junior year." Buttercup rolled her eyes. Bell stood up, face red. She walked out of the living room.

"Well, I've sworn off sex." Buttercup stood up and left.

"Well she was the fuckboy's first, so it must've been really bad." Bunny looked after the two. "I'm going to assume that the three of you are fuckboys as well.

"What?" Blaine asked. Bunny sighed and walked off after the girls.

"Is that bad?" Butch turned to his brothers, who shrugged.

* * *

Brick had dragged Blossom all over town, asking what was what. They had finally stopped at a coffee shop. Brick just watched her. Vampires didn't need to eat or drink or do anything human.

"Why don't you like listening to people?"

"It's not people, I spend most of my time listening to them, but you..."

"So it's just me?" Blossom nodded at him.

"Why?" Blossom didn't exactly have an answer. She was always listening to people. Always being who they wanted her to be. But something about Brick made her want to act like... her.

"I see." Brick looked into her eyes.

* * *

"I never even got to meet her you know, maybe that's why I'm so messed up." Bubbles hugged him. She didn't know why, she felt inclined to be kind. Like a bright angel under all of her sin had suddenly appeared. She felt pure once more, like she used to be. She hadn't even noticed when Boomer kissed her until the pleasure raked through her body like an unknown drug. Passion sizzled around them in circles. His hands circled around her and she didn't even know what was happening. Until his hands slipped under her dress.

"Wait wait wait." She was out of breath. "We barely know each other, we should get to know... before we uh."

"You're right..." Boomer didn't know why he couldn't control himself. He felt unusually attracted to her. "Or we could talk after." He trapped her into another kiss and she lost control. It was a blur.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Bubbles tumbled out of bed. The blanket was wrapped securely around her. The night before was but a vague rush. She looked up to see Boomer gone. There was a letter on the bed.

 _Dear Bubbles,_

 _I have gone to go meet with my father and brothers. I suggest you start packing because at the end of next week you will be coming to spend a month in the vampire quadrant. Happy Sunday! We are meeting at Buttercup's house so come over whenever you're feeling up to it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Boomer_

Bubbles sighed. Why was it that whenever she got a letter it always made her unhappy? She moved to her dresser and put on some clothes. She tossed various dresses and jewels into a bag and made her way down stairs. If only she knew where Buttercup's house was.

"Need help?"

"Alberteen..." Bubbled sat on the couch.

"You humans are strange. You barely know that young man and you're already in a romantic relationship."

"It was in the heat of the moment."

"Explain." Bubbles sighed.

* * *

Bell leaned up against a tree. In front of her was the blue water that had brought her painful memories. Bunny dipped her feet into the water. The rain poured down, creating ripples in the water. Bell looked away. She was shielded from the rain by the long extended limbs of the large tree. Bunny slumped down beside her, soaked to the bone in rain.

"Bell, you can't run from this." Well she could certainly try. She was scared. She was curious now but imagine living your life not knowing who you were. You constantly live in fear of what you are, what you were. It was scary. Bell sighed at Bunny who gave her a reassuring look. Bell stood and walked into the downpour, instantly becoming drenched. She made her way over to the rippling water. It stared at her as though it were looking through crystal eyes. She sat down and opted to dip her feet into the cool water. The rain pounded on her head and her toe skimmed the surface. A sharp pain moved throughout her head.

Icy pale blue hair that reached down her father's back. It was thin and put in a low ponytail held by a brown hair tie. His face was shadowed and his skin was an illuminating pale color close to a snowy white. In his strong hand was a silver spear. In a smooth motion he flung it into the air. It landed on the bulls-eye on a stone target, breaking the thing into pieces.

"Remember Bellara, patience it key."

Bell opened her eyes and was looking at Bunny. Bunny loomed over her, blocking the rain from her eyes.

"What did you see?" Bunny asked, handing her a stick.

* * *

Buttercup sat on one side of the couch and Blossom on the other. They looked away from each other. Boomer looked at the two and sweat dropped. He turned back to his family to find Butch giving Brick a noogie, Blitz asleep, and Blaine was talking to their dad.

"Are we going to talk about Him or what?" Boomer spoke up, louder than he had planned. Blitz woke up.

"Who?" Buttercup was up, she wasn't able to escape so she might as well attend one of these meetings.

"Him, the demon king. The one who sent the demons to collect the weapons." The king explained.

"His name is Him. Wow, he must've had a fun childhood." Blossom stayed on the couch.

"He's the reason my dad is dead?" Buttercup asked. Her sadness was gone and replaced with burning rage. The fire in her eyes made them glow and her sword appeared in her hand. She wanted revenge. This thing was the reason that she was alone, it deserved to die.

"I agree Buttercup, and I know he will come after the weapons again." Buttercup was shaking. She needed closure, real closure.

"We need to know when he's coming and what he's planning." Said Blitz. They weren't listening to her anymore as they began negotiating about the new issue. Buttercup turned and made her way upstairs, ignoring Blossom's look.

* * *

"Now turn right here." Alberteen said. Bubbled complied. They were in the middle of the forest and she was drenched. She was lost and afraid. All she could do was listen to a magical healing necklace.

"op... Stop... STOP" But Alberteen was too later and Bubbles found herself falling. Then a splash as she plunged into cool water. She rose back to the surface, gasping for air.

"Bubbles?!" Called a familiar voice. Bunny was on the opposing side of the lake.

"Help..." Bubbles gagged. Bunny dove into the water and raced over to her at lightning speed.

* * *

Buttercup watched the rain hit the window. The door to the bedroom opened.

"Buttercup?" She turned to see Blossom.

"What." She grumbled out, returning her eyes to the window.

"I never got the chance to say sorry about your dad. I know it must hurt-"

"You don't know anything. I don't need your pity. Just get away from me." Blossom left. Why had she even bothered. She paced down the hall and turned the corner, slumping down on the floor. It was then that Bell came in. She was soaked. The boys looked at her and she simply ascended the stars, pretending they weren't there. She entered her room, walking past Blossom. She entered her room and went straight to the shower. She was cold and wet. She sat down in the shower and let the hot water spray on her. When she was warm and clean she got out, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. She opened the door to find Blaine. He sat on the bed. She wasn't sure why they had been sleeping in the same bed, she had just gone along with it.

"It's cause you're warm and cuddly." He smiled and she blushed. The only person she could hold a conversation with was a major pervert.

* * *

"So you three have been sneaking here, helping Bell get her memories back, and talking about your problems." Bunny nodded at Bubbles.

"Have you gone to see your mom yet?" Bunny shook her head.

"I think it's better if she just figures that I've disappeared."

"Bunny." Bubbles stood up. "You control all magic as it is and you can't go see your mother and end this relationship?"

"Fine." Bunny sighed.

* * *

They arrived at the trashed house.

"I really don't think you understand." Bunny said, looking at her prison. That shed held so many horrific memories. She opened the door. Right in front of it was her mother.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come crying back to me." She crossed her arms.

"Who is it?" Called a male voice.

"Just some stragglers asking for money." She closed the door and stood before them.

"You aren't welcome here. I'm getting married, I'm also pregnant, and my fiance has two sons. Get out of here you mistake." Bunny looked down.

"Bunny isn't a mistake!" Bubbles stepped up, what was up with her? The rain pouring down on the three. "Bunny is one of the strongest people I know, she must be if she's been living with a bitch like you all these years. C'mon, let's go." Bubbles grabbed her wrist and marched off.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! It's been a while...**

Buttercup sighed. She had finally gone to school on Wednesday. It was scary as hell. Buttercup wasn't one to be afraid, yet she had been shaking. The weird thing was, Butch stayed with her the entire time and somehow, she felt safe. School wasn't the same. She couldn't burst into the office when she had forgotten her lunch money, well, she couldn't go into the office at all. It was like a wall, telling her not to pass.

THUMP

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bumping of the carriage. It was really formal. It was soft and cushion-y. She rarely ever rode in a carriage. It's not like she wasn't offered to, she just liked walking. Her mother had always taken her on walks when she was an infant, so she naturally found comfort in the nature. The trip to the Vampire realm would be long...

Very looooong.

Buttercup sighed and sunk down in her seat, beside her was Butch. She thought that they would be in separate carriages, but the king felt that should anything happen they would be together. It was weird. Buttercup couldn't remember when she had become so accustomed to Butch's presence. Across from her was Bunny, she had a glare on her face that could stop someone's heart. Laying on her head was Blitz, fast asleep. Bell sat on the other side of the two, quietly looking out of the window. Beside Butch sat Blaine. Blaine was pressing his nose up against the window to try and make it fog up so it looked like he had a mustache.

"How much longer?" Bunny growled and Blitz started moving.

"3 more days..." Butch hmphed. Bunny crossed her arms and turned her head to look out of the window. She immediately blushed as Blitz nestled his head into the crook of her neck and let out a content hum.

"I swear, if you're awake." Bunny's eyebrow twitched.

"I guess he likes you." Buttercup tried to muster up a smile. She had been trying. She felt useless and pitiful, she wanted to get over her emotions. Some might think that she's weak for not moving and for those there is only one thing to say.

If you watched your father die in your arms because of you, would you be able to get over it in a few weeks?

Don't play it off like you could, because you can't. Grief is a horrible thing, yet it's necessary. In this world, it makes you human. She knew this and immediately wished to become something else. She missed him so much. She would do anything just to talk to him one last time. Just once, was that really too much to ask?

"Hey, Bunny, what was your dad like?" Buttercup found herself talking. Bunny's face changed and her shoulders tensed. Then her purple eyes became shadowed.

"I never really knew him..." Buttercup was about to apologize for asking, "But! I always thought he'd be the kind of dad who'd get up in the middle of the night and comfort me when I had nightmares. And he'd put me up on his shoulders so I could see things from his point of view. And when I'd come home from school he'd surprise me in the kitchen with flour to face!" Bunny blushed slightly and laughed. Buttercup didn't even notice as she smiled. She looked to her right to see Butch staring at her.

"What?"

"You're smiling!" He laughed. Rain drizzled on the carriage. The weather was light today.

* * *

Blitz smiled contently, his face buried in the crook of Bunny's neck. He had been awake for sometime now, but hearing her talk, he just wanted to hug her. She smelled so nice... He listened to the vibration in her body as she laughed. He knew they would stop for a bathroom break soon and hesitantly sat up.

"You're finally awake." Bunny crossed her arms, "If I've said it once I've said it a million times, I'm not your pillow!" Blitz just smiled and sunk down in the cushioned chair.

* * *

Blaine laughed along with the others Bunny and Blitz argued. Blitz would simply cuddle the poor girl, who in turn would growl or yell something. Blaine smiled contently and rested his head against the cool glass of the window. He looked straight at Bell. She was looking out of the window with an emotionless face. Then, to his surprise, her eyes lit up. A smile graces her features and a small blush dabbed her cheeks. She moved closer to the window. Reflected on her face were warm colors. Blaine looked out of the window. Just beyond the trees, the golden sun had begun to set. Around it were various beautiful colors. Blaine turned back to look at Bell and for some reason, he found her expression more entertaining than the beautiful arrangement of colors that was painted outside.

* * *

Bell watched the sun in awe. It had been so long since she had seen it. It wasn't as bright as it could be, but it was still beautiful. Growing up in a rough neighborhood, as a mute orphan, Bell had come to find her greatest comfort within the sun. From the moment it rose to moment it fell. Something about it made her happy. It was odd. It was familiar. Part of her wanted to fly the ball of light. She knew it was devoid of life, it had to be. For some reason, part of her dreamed about it. Walking on the sun and playing. She was older now, so she knew better. The sun was just a sun and the moon was just a moon. Bell sat back and all of the wonder in her face seemed to melt off. She looked forward to see Blaine smiling at her with a toothy grin, she gave him a polite smile back.

* * *

Butch sighed. They had all just gotten back in from their bathroom break and Brick had not looked happy. The sun had set and the stars had started coming out into the sky. He loved the night. He didn't know why. He had seen her smile today, really smile. Now he couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. Why did he care so much anyways? She was just a girl. If a smile from her could do this to him then who knew what the future had in store. He tensed as there was a thump beside him. He looked down to see Buttercup leaning against him, her head just below his shoulder. Some of her hair tickled his neck. She was so peaceful. Butch moved his arm around her and moved her closer. She made a small sound and cuddled close to him. Butch slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

"H-hey..." Bunny whispered, trying not to wake the others up. Blitz had curled himself around her. squishing them together.

"Shhhhh, don't wake the other's up." He whispered in her ear. Bunny turned red and tried her best to wiggle out of his grasp. She froze as he kissed along her shoulder. They were light, fluttery kisses. Bunny blushed even more than she already was. It made her flesh tingle.

"Tireddddd" He mumbled under her ear as he gave it a nibble and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. His breathing became deeper and he was asleep. Bunny tried to move her arm to rub under her ear, but found it impossible. She grumpily gave up and shut her own eyes, allowing dreams to take her.

* * *

Two more days...

That was the first thing that Blossom thought as she woke up. They would be in the Vampire District for the next 4 weeks. She made a face and then attempted to move up, only to find herself restrained. The sun peaked through the glass windows and Blossom found herself tangling with Brick. She had done everything in her power to annoy him. He had even growled at her. It had been funny. She didn't know why she took so much pleasure in annoying him. If her parents saw her like this she would certainly be scolded. That was why Blossom was actually excited to leave. She didn't have to live by their rules. Right now, she could just be her. After all these years it felt good.

It felt amazing.

She was alive. She was happy. All she thought about was having fun. Fun had never been her "thing." She had to be little miss perfect. Blossom stopped her thoughts as Brick tightened his arms around her and snuggled into her chest... WHAT?! Blossom started moving frantically. He. was. on. her. SHE COULDN'T EVEN THINK IT! He groaned and looked up at her. Blossom had turned red. He gave her a sleepy look.

"Sick?" He asked, his voice was groggy.

"AS IF!" Blossom pushed him off of her and scooted to the far end of their shared side of the carriage. On the other side, Boomer mumbled something and continued to sleep.

* * *

Brick rubbed his sore head. That woman. He glared at Blossom. What was the big deal? Women never seemed to mind when he did it before. Well, Blossom wasn't just another woman, was she? She was weird. Probably mentally damaged or something. She had curled up in a ball as far away from him as she could possibly get. Blossom glared out of the window with a deep blush on her face and Brick looked forward. Oh well, he'd figure her out sooner or later. He always did.

"mmmm" Came a slight hum from Bubbles. The sun had completely risen and the two of them were completely visible. Brick rose and eyebrow. Boomer was on his side, Bubbles lay flat on her back. Boomer had an arm under her head and an arm wrapped securely around her waist. Their faces were inches apart.

* * *

THUMP

The carriage was jostled and Bubbles was shaken awake. The sun was shining and birds were chirping. It wasn't raining... Light breathing flowed over her face and Bubbles felt oddly secure and warm. She looked to the right to see Boomer, still asleep. She smiled and cuddled into him.

"Now that you're awake, could you get him up?" Bubbles turned to see Butch and Blossom. Blossom was cuddled into a ball with a bright red face and Brick looked incredibly annoyed. Bubbles sat up and was immediately pulled back down by Boomer. He murmured something into her neck and she lightly blushed. She turned and poked his nose with her cold finger. Boomer sniffled. Bubbles started laughing, loudly.

* * *

Boomer woke up to the musical sound of her laugh. It was melodic and sweet and he loved it. He only bothered to open his eyes when it stopped.

"Finally!" She laughed and he smiled. He slowly sat up and she followed, moving to her own side of the seat.

Two more days.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Buttercup stood in utter awe of the tall palace before them. Constructed out of black stone with big widows and white drapes, it was quite a sight. It loomed over them.

"Eh, I've seen bigger." Echoed the male voice of Olympiumus.

"Sure you have." Buttercup rolled her eyes. To any person looking at her, she probably looked insane.

"The extent of my knowledge far surpasses any other." Buttercup frowned.

"Outdated old man." She said, lowly.

"Buttercup, come on!" Bubbles ran up to her. Recently Bubbles had changed. She was... actually nice and fun. Buttercup never thought she'd enjoy the girl's company, but the world is full of surprises. Speaking of surprises...

The doors to the palace opened and they were greeted with streamers, banners, and music. There were a bunch of staff members, all dressed in black suits or dresses. They were all smiling blissfully, Some held poppers and others danced about. Buttercup grimaced. They weren't here to relax, she was here to learn how to fight. She was here to learn how to kill Him. The name made her shake with anger.

"Congratulations Prince Boomer!" Cheered a blue haired maid.

"Huh?" Asked the blond boy.

"On finding your mate, of course!" said a male staff member.

"Mate?" Boomer asked.

"Yes, Lady Brat! She left recently to go make preparations for your betrothal."

"Ah." Boomer had a dumbstruck look on his face. Bubbles held one of terror. The boys went in and began celebrating.

"Bubbles..." Blossom patted her on the shoulder.

* * *

Bubbles walked in the center of the four. They had been told where their room was. Apparently they would all be sharing one, that couldn't end well. At the moment, Bubbles couldn't care less.

Mate?

As in betrothed? Like a wife? She slept with a guy who had a wife?! She had actually thought he was a good guy. She had finally found someone who could bring out the good in her, she had liked being nice. Now it just dark. Bubbles almost wanted to hurt people, him specifically. They entered their room.

"Wow..." Bunny trailed off. It was a white marble room. There were five of the most cushiony beds that Bubbles had ever seen. They were all white and embroidered with gold designs. Buttercup took the one to the far right, Bunny beside her, Bell in the middle, Blossom on the far left, and Bubbles was in between Bell and Blossom.

* * *

They had been in the room all day.

"I-I just really thought..." Bubbles cried into Blossom's shoulder. Bell pet her on the head. Bunny conjured up more magic chocolates. Buttercup was leaned against the bed post, a concerned gleam within her eyes.

Having never really been in a romantic relationship herself, Bell was afraid she couldn't relate to her friend's heartbreak.

But

They were all together. All 5 of them and somehow it felt right. Buttercup and Blossom weren't glaring at each other and there wasn't even a drop of awkwardness in the air. All that mattered in that instant was Bubbles. Bell wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but she couldn't. It was the rare moments like this that made Bell wish she had her voice. These moments made Bell want to endure whatever pain she needed in order to help someone.

 _"Bellara!"_

She heard a voice echo in her head, and it wasn't Symphone. Just as it had come it had vanished. It gave her a headache. She curled up beside Bubbles and fell asleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" The curtains of a nearby window were flung open. Blossom cracked one of her eyes open. The sun was rising. She groaned and turned away from the window, in front of her was Buttercup. Under Buttercup were Bell's legs. Right above their heads was Bubbles' and Laying over Bubbles' legs was Bell at the front of the bed. In order to see this, Blossom had to sit up. This signified that she was awake.

"Good!" She turned to see a red headed girl. The girl tossed her some clothes. "Put those one while I get your friends up. Oh..." She said as Blossom stood.

"What?" Her voice was groggy.

"Just...uh...there's a mirror over there too." She pointed to a tall gold door. Blossom shrugged and stumbled her way inside. She turned and looked in the mirror. Her braided hair had stuck up in random places that made her resemble a hedgehog. Bed head, truly her greatest enemy. She tugged out the misshapen braids. Her orange hair poured out of it's confines like a waterfall. It was wavy and had some volume to it. Blossom decided it was better to leave it and shrugged. If her parents saw her like this.

Blossom moved across the tile floor and picked up the clothes. First were these elasticy black shorts. Blossom glared at them, they were so revealing... She picked up the shoes to find black riding boots. What exactly had she gotten herself into? She picked up the last fabric, expecting some indecent shirt. Instead she found a dress, it's color stood on the border between pink and red. Se removed her clothes and put it on. The dress only reached her mid-thighs, was tight at the waist, moved almost completely off of her shoulders, and was sleeves that stretched over her palms with holes for her to put her thumbs in.

She felt incredibly indecent. She put the shorts on under the dress and slipped on the riding boots. Blossom walked out of the bathroom to see the staff member gone and the other four awake with clothes in their hands.

"Whoa..." Bubbles stared at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Bubbles had red under her eyes.

"You look really good in that!" Bunny smiled. Bunny always wore things like this, didn't she? Looking at her outfit, the answer was yes. Buttercup had somehow slipped by her. She came out of the bathroom, hair in a ponytail. Her dress was dark green and was styled similar to Blossom's. The only difference was that her dress didn't have sleeves or straps. Instead it was connected to her neck with black designs. Her shoes were black boots that only went to her ankles.

"My turn!" Bubbles cheered and ran into the bathroom.

'Uh... did you have to wear the black short thingies too?" Buttercup asked awkwardly. Blossom nodded and Buttercup walked back to the bed to converse with Bell and Bunny. Blossom made her way back to her bed and opened her single bag. Among the clothes that they apparently didn't need, was her journal. She hadn't written in it since she was little because her parents had told it was childish to write in such a thing. Blossom started writing about everything, everything she was feeling became clear in her fogged mind. Her journal must be magic.

* * *

"Why can't you two just be friends?" Bunny asked. Bell nodded with her. Seriously, they both obviously had the potential...

"Look, it's complicated."

"It really isn't." Said Fae. Bunny silently agreed with her crown. Bubbles burst through the bathroom door. Her hair was braided up. She wore a aqua-ish colored dress. It had a tight bottom. Her stomach stuck out slightly. The dress was held up by spaghetti straps. She also wore white tights and black slippers.

"Why does mine look different?" She compared her dress to Blossom and Buttercups. Bunny shrugged. She was about to call dibs when the door to the bathroom closed as Bell entered. Maybe not?

"Do you have the black shorts?" Buttercup asked.

"No." Bubbles shook her head and sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Bunny asked. At this Blossom closed the book she was writing in and walked over to the others. Blossom looked at Bubbles' face.

"Oh good, the redness went down." She smiled. Then the door opened and Bell walked out.

Bell's hair was braided in a ponytail and completely pulled out of her face on the top of her head. The top of her white dress was tight, but at her waist it flowed out. The dress one long sleeve on the arm without Symphone. She wore black tights and white slippers that wrapped around her ankles.

"Do you have the black shorts?" Buttercup asked. Bell twirled around and shook her head 'no.'

Bunny excitedly grabbed her clothes and sped into the bathroom. She slipped on the dress. She looked in the mirror. The dress had huge puffy sleeves that almost reached her ears, Bunny cringed. The rest of the violet dress was tight. She slipped on the black stockings that reached a good few inches above her knees. She also had heeled black shoes that were baggy on her ankles.

* * *

Bunny walked out and Buttercup fell into a fit of laughter. Bunny tugged at the sleeves.

"Scissors." She growled and Bubbles rushed out. She came back with scissors and handed them to Bunny.

"I know a little about fashion so-" Bunny attacked the puffy sleeves and cut them off. Her cuts were uneven. She then moved back into the bathroom. Bubbles had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry." Buttercup laughed, "She makes all of her clothes." Blossom and Bubbles gave her startled looks. Were they really that surprised? Bunny walked out.

The sleeves had been moved down and modeled to look like bat wings. She had tightly braided her hair on her left side, pushing all of it to the right. Her lips were also slightly red. She pursed her lips and moved to her bag, out of it she pulled a a fish-netted chain design and fastened it around her waist before sighing contently. Then the red headed girl burst in.

"Good you're done, quickly! You have training all day! Only stopping for meals and sleep since you humans require that." She ran out of the room and the girls exchanged looks before moving towards the door. The hall was empty. In a flash the staff member was before them. She blushed.

"Sorry, I forgot you can't superspeed."

* * *

"MY DRESS!" Cried the grey haired guy. Really? He called that clothing? Seriously? Bunny walked past him.

"Ah BUNNY AND BUBBLES!" Called a woman with big round glasses. Bunny walked over to her and Bubbles soon joined them.

"Hello!" Her voice was soft and energetic, "I'll be your teacher, my name is Layla! Oh, and Bell with be with us every other day."

"Why every other day?" Asked Bubbles.

"I teach spell casting, and Kodiak over there teaches physical contact. Bell's weapon is used for both so she will be taught both." Layla smiled.

"Okay..." Bunny cocked an eyebrow before Layla dragged the two of them off.

* * *

Bell, Buttercup, and Blossom followed the man named Kodiak through the intricate hallways and into a big room.

"Alright! First, I want to see what you can do!" He yelled. "You need to be creative in the heat of battle, your enemy cannot expect your every move or you will die!" Bell gulped. This guy was intense...

Bell was stood in front of a training course? First there was 3 different terrains, all connected to each other. One was a tightrope, one was the bottom of a mountain, and the last was underwater. Following it was a group of 20-30 wooden people. Behind them was a steep mountain, at the bottom was a red pole that said finish. Kodiak blew a whistle.

"START"


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Bell was moving through the obstacle course with ease. She moved to fast it looked effortless, until she made it to the soldiers. When she stepped on the field they came to life and charged at her. She ducked in between 2 and span around another. Then, mid spin, her wrist had been caught by another and it actually really hurt. She yanked at it and mouthed let go. The grip was getting tighter and the pain was turning her body red. Then she heard screams. Like a thousand souls reaching up though her and yelling at the things to fuck off. She punched with her right arm and the soldier had exploded into dust.

* * *

Bell awoke with a start. She could still feel the souls, the power, she could hear them screaming. She leaned back on her hands and winced in pain as she put weight on her badly bruised wrist. She slowly got out of bed and made her way out of the room. Her throat was hoarse, but even if she coughed nothing would really come out. She filled a wooden bucket with iced water. She slowly put her hand in the bucket and let out an audible hiss. It was really rare, but she sometimes made sounds that she normally couldn't. Did that mean...she was getting better? She moved the bucket over to the table and sat on top of it. She was starting to daze off when the door was flung open. In walked the boys, they were laughing loudly.

"Yeah, I wonder..." Boomer trailed off when he caught sight of her stunned face. The brothers turned to look at the stunned girl. Blaine's eyes trailed down her arm and to the bucket, then back to her face where she had stopped making any and all eye contact with the five at all.

"What happened?" That was right, since they'd arrived they hadn't seen the vampires at all, it was kind of weird.

"Oi." Blaine glared and Bell raised her eyebrow. So now they were here? She rolled her eyes, she could just get Bubbles to help her. She stood up and kept her hand in the bucket until she dumped it out in the sink. She immediately stuck her bruised and swollen wrist out of sight and walked back out of the kitchen. The five were still there. Bell pursed her lips together and slowly backed up. She then darted for the door, only to be met by Blaine.

"We might be able to help you. I wanna help." He leaned over her. Bell didn't know what came over her. So now he wanted to help? Where was his princely ass when Bubbles was crying her eyes out, or when nobody taught them about the training course so everybody failed. Teaching her was HIS job! And suddenly there was a clap that echoed through the room. Bell's hand was in the air, it was her right arm. Luckily he didn't turn into dust. He was so startled he barely moved before Bell dashed out of the kitchen. She heard footsteps behind her. Then she was turning left and right and right and straight and... she was lost. She ran through a bunch of doors and all of the sudden she was out of the house. She seemed to have jumped out of a window and successfully landed on a balcony 2 floors below. He leaned out the window and in the heat off the moment she jumped off the balcony and onto the ground. SUCCESS! She darted into the woods, bad idea. She was running and running and then she finally collapsed. The tree roots had torn up her feet, her wrist ached. She looked up to see a lake. The water wasn't as blue as the one they normally went to...

Bell dove in. It was cool and her wrist felt better. she swam deeper and deeper, keeping her eyes closed. The she turned belly up. She opened her eyes and there was the moon. It's details blocked by the water, but its light pure and resonant. Then she was gone.

* * *

Her eyes cracked open. They were blurry at first, but soon her vision was nearly clear. She was cold and afraid and her body ached. She floated up and she broke the surface of the water. She blinked a lot and the warm air surrounded her like a loving embrace. The moon reflected off of her skin, making her shiny. She turned her head, her hands and arms were smaller. She had scratches and bruises and some of the water around her seemed to have darkened with her blood. She couldn't move her body. Tears were falling from her eyes and she focused away from her hand. On the background. Healthy flowers and plants, that giant dark tree with long extending limbs...

Then the screams of the souls burned her ears.

* * *

She opened her eyes found air being forced into her body, a pair of lips on her own. Her body shook and she coughed up some water. She just sat there, staring at the shoes of the person knelt before her.

"Are you okay?" They asked. She barely registered it. She nodded and there was a bubbling in her throat.

"thank you." Her voice rang out. There was a hand on her chin and she was looking into the shining eyes of Blaine. They glowed like moonlit pearls. Then he was hugging her.

* * *

What in earth was he doing?! He was hugging her! Blaine the playboy was hugging a girl, a human girl! Yet he couldn't pull away. He heard her voice and it sounded like lost music. The next thing he knew his fangs had sunk into the back of her neck. There was a metallic saltiness in his mouth. It was thick and almost addicting. She was clinging to him, shaking. WHAT ON EARTH WAS HE DOING?! He leaned back after licking the bite marks. He had never had human blood before. Then he had control again. Yet, on the back of her shoulder was one thing he never thought he'd see. It was a white mark in the shape of an arrow and an angel's wing. It glowed and she was leaned against him. He could hear her hear pounding and her breaths heavy. She was unconscious. Blaine picked her up bridal style, this was certainly not how he expected his night to go...

* * *

Buttercup and Blossom were standing in front of the training course that they had so miserably failed yesterday. When they woke up, Bell had been gone. Buttercup found herself feeling uneasy. Was Bell okay? Was she having trouble with her memories? What if she was attacked?

"You'll go first, Buttercup." Kodiak crossed his arms. Buttercup slumped over to the course of DOOM. With the blow of Kodiak's whistle she ran across the tightrope, last time she had failed right here.

"When you get to the middle, jump" Said Olympiumus. Buttercup had already learned that it was best to just do what the weapon suggested. She nearly lost her footing 7 times while trying to move as fast as she could. She stopped in the middle, Kodiak started throwing stuff at them when they passed the middle.

"Keep on moving!" He yelled, pillow in hand. Buttercup bent her legs and jumped forward, she sailed right past the other half of the tightrope before Kodiak could even throw his pillow. She landed in front of the next terrain. She ran into it and rocks started falling from the top. She made it pretty far, just a few more steps. Then, right in her side, she got hit by on of the rocks and was knocked off the course. It hurt, she'd probably have a bruise, but they weren't using real rocks so that nobody would die.

"Well, that was better than last time." Buttercup had ended around the same place Blossom had ended the day before.

* * *

Blossom kept her balance and ducked and jumped over and under the tings thrown at her on the tightrope. She made it to the rocks.

"Kid, don't worry about this, I got it." Said Odis. Blossom hesitantly walked out and the rocks came tumbling down. She wanted to run. but she would've been caught by another rock before reaching the end due to their random process. Blossom braced for the impact of a particularly large rock when it simply bounced off of her. A pink light slightly resonated from the spot she should've been hit and she kept walking.

"What did you do?" She asked quietly.

"I formed a shield around your body. For every wielder I've ever had, we never go into battle without me making a body shield. Except Patrick that one time, but that was because it was so sudden we weren't prepared." Odis' voice became sad. Blossom frowned. Was the shield blaming himself?

She made it to the end of the 2nd terrain and stared at the water before her. She smoothed out her training dress and stepped to the end of the pool. Then she just stood there.

"Blossom?" Asked Kodiak. Blossom looked over to him, her lips firmly pressed firmly together.

"I... don't know how to swim." Buttercup and Kodiak looked completely stunned. When she was little her parents made her study during the summer instead of going to the pool like other kids.

* * *

Bubbles and Bunny watched as Layla extended her palms towards them, from them sprouted a beautiful flower.

"This is what my magic can do, so I'm curious about you two."

"Wasn't Bell supposed to be with us?" Bunny questioned.

"Bell is busy right now." Layla smiled.

"With what?" Bubbles asked. Layla simply walked away.

"Please demonstrate what you can do." Bunny and Bubbles exchanged looks.

"Well this'll be good." Came Fae's female voice. Bubbles frowned.

"Uh..." She said and Layla looked at her expectantly. "I can heal anything, but I can't just spurt of flowers from my hands so I can't really demonstrate."

"Hmm, fine. You can show me when we get some injured people in." Layla looked at Bunny. Bunny stood up and walked to Layla. She tapped the flower and it burst into an arrangement of beautiful flowers. Then trees started growing around them and a waterfall appeared. With a flick of her wrist a deer appeared and started snuggling Bubbles.

"Is that enough, or do you need more?" Bunny said lazily, in her head Fae was laughing.

"N-no this is enough for today." Bunny snapped her fingers and everything disappeared. Bubbles pouted at the disappearance of her new friend.

* * *

"Oi, we can do more than heal people." Came Alberteen's voice. Bubbles cocked her head to the side. She hadn't heard from him in a little while. He sounded different. "Stand up"

Bubbles stood. Then it felt like something clicked in her ankles and she was weightless. She was flying in the air. She stretched out her arms and was spinning.

"That's so cool! How did you do that?" Bunny cheered.

"Alberteen said that I could." After she talked she started feeling queasy. Then she settled on the ground and darted out of the room, she got into a bathroom and started puking.

* * *

"While I teach Blossom how to swim," Kodiak rolled his eyes, "lieutenant Godfrey will be teaching you how to use a sword." He motioned to the armor clad man beside him. He guided Blossom over to the pool. So miss perfect wasn't what she seemed. Godfrey led her to the far side of the room, beside the door, and handed her a silver blade. It was lighter than she was used to.

"This one should be good for your size." he said. Buttercup looked around him at other blades.

"No, I want that one." She pointed at a thick blade. It was thinner around the top and got thicker as it connected to it's base.

"Look, I'm telling you this one will be easier for you."

"And I'm telling you it won't" Buttercup was a lot stronger than she looked.

"You know what, fine, but after we spar and you can barely hold the sword up you'll see that this one is better." He motioned the the feather light thing in her hands and took it before handing her the heavier one.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. This is just to figure out where we need to start." Buttercup held back the intense glare she wished to bestow upon him. Because she's a girl? Is this why he expected she had never seen a sword in her life? He obviously didn't know who her dad was.

Who her dad had been.

She had spent countless nights bargaining with "powerful beings" Whether it be God or gods or spirits, none helped. None answered. She would kill herself if she could have a single conversation with her father. Buttercup walked away from Godfrey, and stood beside the large entrance way. Her father wasn't like most guys. He believed anyone could do anything if they tried. Then again, he was the wielder of the 5 most powerful weapons known to the world so he literally could do anything. Godfrey ran towards her. If there was one thing she had learned from her dad, was that she had the power to fight. He had taught her how to use a sword. She trained with his and at first it had been really heavy, but her muscles soon developed enough to hold the weight. This sword was just like his...

She ducked as Godfrey swung at her and she ran through the entrance way. She needed some higher ground, this guy was a giant, maybe 2 times her size. She was wearing the ridiculous training dress thing... Apparently those would be their outfits everyday. He was running after her. She took a sharp turn and opened a door, Godfrey slammed into it. She ran through it. They were in the kitchen. The counters farthest from her were on a wall that, if opened, would let her get straight to the dining room, which she could use as her higher ground. She could stand on the counters, but the ceiling was low, which meant she couldn't move much up there. Godfrey stumbled into the room, his nose had turned an angry red, Buttercup snickered.

"You aren't supposed to run away in the heat of battle. Lesson one." He glared at her and steadied his stance. He charged and Buttercup swiftly hit him upside the head with the butt of her sword. He growled and she jumped on the counters and walked to the wall. She opened it.

"What did I say about running away!" Her yelled. Buttercup swiftly jumped out, her inhuman jump allowed her to swiftly land on the dining table. Godfrey swung open the door.

"Oh, you stopped running." What a brat. Buttercup sweat dropped. Was there some sort of magic explosion and the guy's mind was switched with an arrogant child's? This guy was a lieutenant?

He swung at her ankles and Buttercup jumped over his blade. He frowned. He was getting more and more frustrated. He kept on making calculated swings at her ankles and she kept on dodging. He yelled and brought the sword above his head to come down on her. Buttercup moved her leg back and blocked it with her sword. Her stance was perfect.

"What?" In his confusion she swiftly twisted her sword around his and cut his palm, making him release the blade. She caught it with her foot and tossed it up into the air. She bended backwards and kicked her legs over her body, putting her in the middle of the table. She extended her right hand and caught the second blade. She pointed both of them at Godfrey.

"Do you wield, sir?" Her tone was efficient. He nodded She swung both of the swords around and stuck them in the table.

"That was..." She turned to see another man in armor. Around him were the five princes and a dark blond haired girl.

"Sir." Godfrey saluted the man. The man was higher ranking than him? Cool. The man just stared at her.

"That style, the way you handle the blades... Only one man has ever used that style! How do you know it? He was..." The man glared at her, forcing himself to stop what he was bout to say.

"Patrick Hertz, right?" The man gave her a shocked look. Buttercup just sighed as she turned to him. "Well, he is my dad. Not just that, but unlike this narrow minded fool," She gestured to the red-nosed bruised Godfrey, "he believed that I can do anything."

"He had a child?" Buttercup hopped off the table.

"He taught me how to fight. He thought that I would need it someday." The fact that he had been right was almost scary. Yet, he was an amazing man. She could talk about him without breaking down, she was moving on? Buttercup opened her eyes and turned her head to Godfrey.

"I'm done training." She started moving to the exit on her left.

"No you're not!" He grabbed her shoulder. Buttercup grabbed his wrist and forced him to his knees.

"Why? It's not like you have anything to teach me. Who do you think you are anyways? Big deal you're a lieutenant. You might have power over some people, but I am not one of them." She let go of him and walked to the end of the table before turning back.

"And to be completely honest, you don't have the maturity nor the patience to actually teach anyone." Her eyes narrowed. She turned back and exited the room.

* * *

Butch watched her. She had jumped into the dining room and stood on the table. She looked like an angel. She kicked Godfrey's ass. Then he saw her glare. Her eyes almost glowed green and there was this fire in them. She marched out of the room and Butch started laughing.

"I'll meet you later, Bridget." He waved to Boomer's mate and jogged after Buttercup.

"My name is Brat." She called after him.

* * *

Blossom was soaked. She had been treading water, it wasn't too hard.

"Now, go under." Kodiak ordered. She held her breath and went under. She crushed her eyes closed. She didn't like it...it was toxic. She took in a breath and immediately pushed herself to the top of the water. She started coughing up water. It was a good while after lunch. She had skipped to keep swimming. The door opened.

"Hey-" A girl with glasses walked in.

"Layla."

"Sorry, I thought you were done, I'll just go."

"NO" Kodiak yelled. "I meant, Blossom, we'll pick this up tomorrow." He hopped off the training course and ran towards the girl and walked out with her.

"Blossom got out of the water and sat on the edge. Her stomach growled.

* * *

Bubbles sat in the infirmary. She felt really weird. She held her stomach and groaned. Bunny had taken her in here and helped her until she fell asleep. She just sat on the bed, afraid that moving would make her throw up more. There was a groan from the other side of the curtain on her left. She slowly pulled it back to see Bell. She was sweating and flinched. Bubbles was by her bed in a second. Her stomach shook in disagreement. Bubbles ran her hands over Bell, a blue light resonating from her palms. She stopped at a big swollen bruise on her left wrist. She immediately healed it. Her other hand went down to Bell's right wrist, where the eight gems were stuck around her arm. Bubbles found that she couldn't move her hand. Blue strings extended from her fingers and onto the gems. They glowed white and her necklace started glowing, then she was gone.

* * *

Bubbles felt tapping on her shoulders.

"Hey kid, get up." She recognized Alberteen's voice and opened her eyes. Before her was a little boy. They were in an empty white hallway, at the end were two white double doors.

"Oiiiii" Well he was more like a teenager, younger than her. She stood up and gave him an incredulous look.

"Who are you?" He stood up. He was tall.

"I'm Alberteen."

"WHAAAT!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

"Don't yell so loud." Alberteen covered his ears. Alberteen was taller than her. He had a long torso. His skin was an extremely dark tan and his ears were pointed. He had green hair. It went to his chin and had split ends. His voice was low, which meant he must have at least passed that stage in puberty.

"I'm 16, well, this is what I looked like when I died. I'm much older than that now." He had purple eyes that reminded her of plums. And...

"Did you just hear what I thought?" He nodded.

"I live in your head, everything you think is told to me."

"But you aren't in my head right now."

"I am, physically. We are both in our mental forms."

"What?"

"Our spirits. We are currently out of your physical body. This is how you look out of your body, like if you died your ghost would look like this." Bubbles looked down. She wore a ruffly white dress that faded into dark blue at her feet. Her hair had golden jewels in it and was so long that it tickled her elbows. She looked at Alberteen. He wore a suit, it was black and white with little blues and greens dashed across it. He had a golden satchel that stretched diagonally across his body.

"Wait did you say died? Where are we?" Alberteen sighed.

"Come on." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the double doors. He opened them with an echo.

* * *

It was late at night. Blossom stared at the pool before her. She dipped her feet in and slowly lowered herself into the water. She started to tread the water, working up the strength to go under. She was still wearing her training dress. She had left her shoes on the side of the pool. Blossom took in a deep breath and went under. She pushed to the bottom this time and focused on not letting go of her breath. She was doing it. Time ticked by and the air became less and less. She moved to go up, but her foot got caught on something. She pulled at it. Her foot wouldn't budge. She looked down to see this weird stone creature with claws. She screamed and lost her air. She clawed up. She couldn't breath! She was going to die!

"KID!" Odis called to her.

A hand grabbed her wrist and she was hoisted out of the water. The weight on her ankle didn't change. She was laying on the ground, coughing up water.

"What the-?!" Blossom looked at the thing attached to her. It was moving. And started trying to drag her back in the water. With a sudden swish it was crumbled to the ground. Through the dust there was a glowing red stone. She watched a long arm pick it up. Blossom looked up to see Brick. He crushed the gem in his palm.

"What are you doing you idiot! Don't come in here without someone watching you!"

"What are those things."

"It's demon technology. They found a way to get in the castle." Blossom felt her eyes widen.

"What? Why are you acting normal?!"

"It's been going on since last night, I think." He put his hand on his chin and looked down in deep thought. The water slightly moved behind him and suddenly a long stone scorpion tail was above Brick.

"Brick look out!" She sat up and cast her hands towards him.

* * *

Brick turned around as the stone tail crashed straight into his skull, but he didn't feel a thing. Well, he felt tingly and warm. The tail turned to dust. He watched as the pink light from his head subsided. What was that?

"Brick!" He turned to see her struggling against a pair of stone arms that had wrapped around her neck and were pulling her up by her neck. Her feet were no longer touching ground as she struggled against them. With a nail one cut across her arm and it started bleeding. Brick stretched his arm towards her and in an instant lightning crashed down only an inch away from her. The arms turned to dust. He caught her as she fell. One of the red gems had turned to dust, but the other was still fine. Brick picked it up and slid Blossom into a bridal style hold' He jumped off the training course and sped his way to the communications room. Blossom had almost dried when they got there. He opened the door and slowly set her down. There was a big glass ball in the room. There was a light that scanned him.

"Recognize: Prince Brick"

"Call King" He said. The ball let out a glowing wall and soon he could see his dad's face.

"Oh Brick." He rubbed his forehead, "Did I ever tell you how hard it is to be the principal of a school. So much paperwork."

"Dad." Brick's voice was stern and his dad looked to him. He held out the glowing red gem.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

* * *

Blossom watched in awe. There was a glowing screen and they were talking even though they weren't in the same place. Her arm ached and she had scraps on her neck from the stone arms, not to mention the splitting headache she had. She unconsciously walked up to the screen and the king's eyes moved to her.

"Oh, I see. The attacks are getting more frequent."

"Attacks?" Blossom said before Brick had the chance to talk.

"The Demons have attacked twice, well three times now, since they got into the castle last night. I told them not to tell you girls so you wouldn't feel anxious or scared." Blossom frowned. Her headache faded and Brick made a startled noise. She looked to the left. There was a faded pink light that had moved off of Brick and entered the stone on her sternum. It came back out and spread across her like a cape, that soon melded it's shape to her body and became translucent.

"So that's why." She looked at her hands.

"I see you're getting better with Odis." Blossom looked up at the king.

"I guess..."

"Looks like I'll need to come and see the situation myself."

"You're coming back?" Brick asked.

"And I already have someone to watch the school while I'm away. I'll see you when I get back home. Call if there are anymore attacks." With that the king touched something and his image disappeared. The lights of the turned on and Blossom looked down at the cute on her left arm. It was deep. It stung when she moved it. She took her finger and wiped the blood off the cut. She looked at it and grimaced. She looked up at Brick, who was staring intently at her. Blossom felt her heart move and blushed.

"W-well I better go find Bubbles." She then turned to the door. A hand grabbed her left wrist.

"Wait." She turned and Brick lowered his face to her cut. Then he licked it. WHAT.

"Brick! What are you-" She started wiggling around and Brick grabbed her other arm.

"Just shut up for a little while." Blossom didn't have anything to say... He moved from her cut to the ones on her neck. Blossom blushed deeply and bit her lip.

"There." He leaned back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She started punching him.

"I just healed you!" He leaned back. Blossom looked to find her cut gone.

"H-how?" She leaned back.

"Vampire tongues can heal wounds that cut through all the skin."

"So, not bruises?

"Or scars, or burns, or anything like that." Brick shrugged.

"Thanks." Blossom felt her face burn red and she ran out of the room.

* * *

Buttercup laughed as she smeared the frosting on Butch's face. He had baked a cake. He could actually cook. He then slammed her face into it, starting an all out cake war.

"Get back here you-"

"What. Is going on." Butch and Buttercup had covered the kitchen in cake. An old maid was glaring at them. "The king is coming home, how will we get this mess cleaned up!" She yelled. Buttercup sat on top of one of the counters.

"We were just..."

"I'm immersing Butch in the human culture. One of our customs is," She pushed his head into was was left of the cake in front of them, "CAKE BATTLES" The maid just turned and left. Buttercup had never felt so light in her life. She was having fun with Butch. She was smiling and laughing a lot. As the maid left Butch glared at her and shoved a hand full of cake on her face and all in her hair. Buttercup tackled him and he flipped them around.

The was laying in the cake and he was above her. She grabbed the cake that was beneath her and was about to hit him when he started tickling her. Buttercup started laughing like a maniac.

"I give up" she was hyperventilating, "I give up! UNCLE" He stopped and they both laughed. When they stopped they were nose to nose. Buttercup just stared into his eyes, she could see her cake covered reflection.

"I smelled cake!" Bunny burst in and looked at the two. "Kinky." She turned around and walked out.

"Bunny!" Buttercup ran after her.

* * *

Alberteen opened the double doors with ease. Inside was a white room that was round, there were no corners. Like being inside a pearl. There were 2 fluffy white chairs and in between them was a chess set. Sitting in one of the chairs was Bell. Her hair was glossy and smooth, still ending at her knees. It didn't fall in her face, instead it was loosely pulled back by silver clips and jewels. She wore a white dress that flowed around her as though it defied gravity. The dress was a bright cerulean blue over her heart. Her wrists and arms were covered in various silver bracelets and on her neck was a silver locket.

"Bell!" Bubbles ran to her friend and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Bell asked and Bubbles stepped back.

"You can talk?!"

"Well, this is her spirit, not her physical body." Alberteen's voice dripped with sarcasm. Bubbles gave him a quick glare. Then, in a fuzzy white light fame out a girl. She was really pretty.

Her hair was as black as the night sky and was separated into multiple braids. The braids dragged across the floor. They extended about Bubbles' arm length after touching the ground. The girl was relatively short and had slightly tanned skin. She wore a white fishtail dress that was tight all the way down to her knees and then poofed out in brilliant colors. She was holding a tray and was rather short and thin.

"I got some-" She started, but stopped as she saw Alberteen and Bubbles. She dropped the tray and it exploded on the floor into white sparkles.

"Al." Tears brimmed the corners of her bright amber irises. Bubbles watched Alberteen grin at the girl and suddenly she was running to him. He met and her hoisted her up into the air.

"Al!" She cried. Her hair flowed around them as he lowered her so their lips touched in a passionate kiss. Bubbles blushed, feeling like she was intruding.

* * *

Blossom was curled up in her bed, trying to sleep. She couldn't. Recently, they had all been treating this like some sort of game, but it was real. A demon wanted them dead and he would stop at nothing to get it. If she hadn't been able to push the shield to Brick that stone would've smashed his head in. Blossom flinched at the thought. She was scared.

"Isn't that what they call love?" Asked Odis.

"Now way!" Blossom whisper shouted at the shield as she sat up.

"Look Kiddo, I think you and I really need to talk about this whole thing, not just you thinking. You're giving me a headache." Blossom stood up and walked out of the balcony doors, making sure to close them behind her.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you like I thought I could. You just... you're will to save him overpowered me."

"Why are you sorry for that?" Blossom found herself laughing. "We saved someone's life, so what if I got a few scrapes?" She giggled. He was quiet for a while. "Hello?" She tapped on her head.

"I'm thinking. You just reminded me of someone I used to know."

"Was it another wielder?"

"No, he was a friend."

"A friend? But you're just a weapon."

"We weren't always weapons."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when the time's right." Blossom frowned. She kept on waiting for Odis to talk, but he didn't. She leaned against the railing and watched the stars. Nobody had come back to the room, so it was just her. Blossom felt lonely.

* * *

"You turned the room into a forest!" Buttercup laughed. The two sat on a windowsill at the top of the castle. They clanged their beverages together and chugged down the tea like it was alcohol.

"You're one to talk. You kicked that Lieutenant's ass!" Bunny and Buttercup laughed once more. Bunny calmed down and watched as her best friend cackled like a child. A small smile fell on her lips.

"What?" Buttercup asked, finally calming down herself.

"I just... I just missed this. Us. You laughing." Buttercup mirrored her smiled and looked out at the vast starry sky.

"It feels good. So, I heard you went to see your mom?" Buttercup turned back to her and it was Bunny's turn to look away.

"She's getting married and taking a new family. I've been disowned." Her eyes crinkled in sadness. No matter how much she wanted to... No matter how much she should., Bunny couldn't bring herself to hate her mother. For there wasn't a child who could truly hate their parents. She had completely zoned out.

"Let's make a pact." She turned her head to see Buttercup's hand extended towards her, fire ablaze in her brilliant eyes. "Let's be family now. We're sisters and we're gonna be the kind of family that we never had." Bunny took her hand and the smile returned to her.

"Deal." They shook on it. Bunny didn't know much about family, but she had always wanted what everyone else had. She had never really understood why fate had twisted for her in this way. She had been called a mistake her entire life, and now, this mistake had power over magic, all magic. She just couldn't understand. Yet, sitting here, on a palace windowsill with her new sister, she finally felt like she was exactly where she needed to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

"So you're Symphone?" Bubbles asked and the black haired girl laughed. Her laughed echoed throughout the room like music. The room rocked slightly and Bubbled noted how the two weapons never moved from each other's sides. They looked at each other and frowned. Bubbles felt her heart constrict.

"What's going on?" Bell asked.

"We have to go. This means that the hallway that's binding you're minds is breaking, if we don't leave we'll be stuck here forever." Alberteen stood up and looked down at Symphone. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear before grabbing Bubbles. They ran into the hallway that was shaking. Alberteen placed their palms together and in a Blue light Bubbles opened her eyes. She was cuddled beside Bell in the infirmary.

* * *

Boomer sat awkwardly beside his mate. Mating was supposed to be natural, right? Why did he feel so disconnected.

"Boomer?" Brat asked beside him as she rubbed her swollen tummy.

"Hey, Brat, how are you with the blood lust?"

"The what?"

"Nothing." Then the door burst open and Layla came through.

"Have any of you seen Bubbles?" She was slightly out of breath.

* * *

Bubbles was slumped against the door to a living room. She could hear his thoughts.

'What's going on?' She thought to Alberteen.

"Sorry. It's an aftereffect from mind jumping, sometimes you can read minds for an extended amount of time."

Blood lust. Brat was supposed to be lusting after his blood and she should still be weak from getting the mating mark.

"Read her mind." Alberteen said.

'How?'

"Just focus on her." Bubbles watched through the crack in the door.

What blood lust? Does he know? She could tell him after they were married. If he knew she was faking it-

Layla burst through the door.

"Have any of you seen Bubbles?" Bubbles stood up and stumbled through the door, she found herself getting more and more exhausted. Her footing was off and her vision went through blurry fazes. She looked to the left at the dark blond girl, she was faking? Why would she do that?

"Bubbles?" She looked at Layla, slightly swaying back and forth. "You look horrible."

"N-no I'm fine I just... I was working on a spell and the time got away from me." Bubbles knew she looked horrible. Her heart started pounding like made and a strange smell filled her nose.

"Kid, run now." So she did. She sped right by Layla and all the way down to the training room. She stumbled in on Bunny, who span a whisp of purple sparkles in her palm. Along with Blossom and Buttercup who were watching the magic in awe.

"Guys..." She was out of breath "We have... to talk now... Forest..."

* * *

Layla walked with Boomer by her side. They made it to the training room to find all of the girls gone.

"Something going on?" Asked Butch, beside him was Blitz.

"Something was wrong with Bubbles, it might be the demons and now the girls are gone." Layla said. Boomer frowned beside her.

"We can go ask Brick, we just saw him in the library." Layla nodded and they all left to the library.

* * *

Blaine sat beside Bell's bed. She was in the middle of the mating process, she would be out of it in a week or so. Blaine was worried. She would be unconscious and totally defenseless. With the demons running around he decided to stay with her to make sure she was safe.

* * *

"So, our weapons are people and we can talk to each other." Blossom summed up. They were deep in the forest. Bubbles nodded.

"Cool." Buttercup stood up. Then rain started pouring. In a split second they were running through the forest.

"There!" Bunny pointed to a cave. The four ran in.

* * *

The rain was pouring and it was freezing outside. Buttercup finally sparked a flame on some spare wood. Bubbles had hit the floor fast asleep. Time ticked by. Bubbles had her head on Bunny's lap. Bunny was napping in a sitting position. Blossom watched as Buttercup lay down by the flames.

"You aren't going to nap? I don't know about you but we were all up late last night." Buttercup murmured.

"I'll stay up to make sure that nothing else comes in here." She was met with the snoring of Buttercup. She moved out to the edge of the cave.

"Sure is cold." She said out loud, she leaned against the edge of the cave. There was lightning crashing in the sky and Brick was in front of her. Water dripped down his face and their noses were nearly touching.

"Then you shouldn't run off into the woods." Before she could say anything he covered her mouth. He let out a high pitched whistle that Blossom couldn't even hear. Blitz, Butch, and Boomer were there in a flash. She glared and bit Brick's hand.

"Ouch!" He pulled back and she scrambled back in the cave, sitting herself behind Buttercup. Butch snickered at his brother, who glared in return. They all sat down by the fire.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Blitz yawned.

"GWAH!" Bunny sprang forward. Blossom looked at her and Bunny grit her teeth before scratching the back of her neck. "Sorry, nightmare."

* * *

Buttercup and Bubbles had remained asleep for a while. The heavy rain poured down around them, heavier by the minute. Blitz had removed the water from all of them so they were dry. Bunny cuddled herself closer to the flames and watched as they danced, spiraling around each other harmony. She focused her eyes off of the flames and watched Brick and Blossom.

"If you want to sleep you can always use me as a pillow." Brick smirked as he teased her. Blossom's face turned as red as a strawberry before she started lecturing him on manners. Bunny and let Boomer take her place as Bubbles' pillow while she went to the bathroom, but when she got back she found him asleep and decided to just leave it. They would have to face each other eventually. Butch was sitting by Buttercup watching the rain and per-usual Blitz was asleep.

Bunny looked out at the pouring rain. She liked it in the cave. No worries. No death. No problems. Everyone was at peace for the first time since they had become knots of fate's string. The sun began retreating in the sky, not that it was particularly visible through the thick rain and fog. She could only see that the sky was getting darker.

* * *

Blossom was more exhausted than she had ever been before. With the amount of magic she had used in the demon technology incident, the lack of sleep, the physical exertion of running through the woods, topped with her fading mental stability now that Brick was messing with her, her body felt heavy. It was early in the night. The stars were probably still popping up in the sky if she could see it. Butch had gone to sleep, cradling Buttercup as though it were natural. Blossom was about to get up and find a place to lie down when a soft thump hit the top of her head. She looked to her right to find Brick leaned over her, chin on her head. He was fast asleep. He smelled like the ocean mixed with the burning cinders from the fire. It was a sweet scent. Never leaving home, she had only smelled the ocean once, on an exchange program to the fairy region when she was in 7th grade. The only thing she had enjoyed was sitting on the edge of the beach and letting the waves tickle her toes. Blossom closed her heavy eyes and let the ocean take her over.

* * *

Bunny sighed in content. They were all asleep. She could've been, she should be. She was was certainly tired enough. It was rare that she have nightmares now. But, when she had one they always seemed to haunt the night. Then it seemed to Bunny, that within their little cave of peace she had stirred the darkness.

"Then perhaps you should shed a little light." Came Fae's voice. Bunny rose an eyebrow, but listened nonetheless. "Darkness can only be as powerful as you perceive it. Now, repeat after me."

"Luminos Dansea" Bunny whispered and the flames of the fire came to life. It was a woman, long hair and delicate limbs. She danced around Bunny, who smiled. The fire landed in her palms, but it didn't burn. She twirled around, leaving ash behind her. Bunny let out a soft giggle, unbeknownst to her, Blitz had awoken at the crackles of the fire woman's dance. There was light and Bunny felt warm. The woman danced along her fingers. The fire danced stopped and looked to Bunny's left, there stood a man made of water. She jumped down to meet him and they danced together in harmonious simplicity.

"So, what did you dream about?" She turned to see Blitz sit down beside her and watch the dancers. She turned back to them without a word.

"So the goddess of magic even indulged herself in petty little things like this?" He asked.

"So it's your water that's dancing?" He nodded to her. "Then didn't you indulge yourself in these sorts of spells as well."

"I don't use spells, my magic is part of my entity, when I feel it I do it. So it's weird that an all powerful being would bother with such insignificant spells."

"They aren't insignificant, you're just judging by how they look."

"Hmm?"

"Recently, I found that it's the little things that seem most insignificant, that carry the most impact." Blitz nodded,

"So, I guess that means you finally realize your worth?" Bunny didn't answer, she simply changed the topic.

"Did you say Goddess?"

"Yeah. You know, the one who made the weapons," Bunny gave him a blank look, "You've never heard the story?" Bunny shook her head. Then the rain started to clear.

"Ah, if we go now we might be able to make it back to the castle before the next storm hits. How about I tell you the story later?" Bunny nodded and Blitz moved to go wake up the others. Bunny watched as the two dancers stopped and the water guy looked to the misty forest. He moved away from the fire dancer and waved a sad goodbye. The dancer cried and reached out to him. He turned into a mere puddle on the ground, and sinking down to her knees she was diminished to a pile of ash. Bunny stared at the piles. Her heart was thundering. Bubbles and Boomer were waking up.

* * *

Bubbles couldn't believe she had slept on him! Maybe she should tell him about Brat faking it. Everyone but Bunny was out of the cave.

"Bunny!" Bubbles yelled to her. Bunny came bounding out, on her wrist was a bracelet. It was simple cold grey rock that had slight steam coming off of it.

"What were you doing?" Bubbles asked as they ran to catch up with the others.

"Don't worry about it." Bunny cracked a huge smile as the bracelet bounced securely on her wrist.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

The girls had been at the castle for about a week and a half, the king was due any day now. There had been too many demon attacks to count, but all of them were met with only slight casualties.

Buttercup stared blankly at the two bodies in the infirmary. Blossom had joined Bell. Both of them were being mated. How it had happened she'd never know. All of them had mastered everything in a short amount of time, except one thing. Other than Bell being out for a while, Buttercup could not work with Blossom. They had tried.

Tried.

Tried.

Tried.

Nothing was working. Now she somehow turns up mated. She looked to the right, where Blaine was asleep. He held tightly to Bell's hand. She wouldn't admit that she was worried, especially not to Blossom. Blaine woke up with a snap and his stomach growled. He turned to Buttercup.

"You should go eat." He nodded and stumbled out of the room. It was only a few minutes before the door opened. Buttercup turned to tell him not to worry so much to find Bunny and Bubbles. They nodded to one another. After Blossom had been rendered unconscious they decided to do one of the mind meeting thingies as soon as they could get Blaine out of the room. Bunny locked the door and Bubbles helped Buttercup scoot the beds together.

"Bunny, go to Bell and connect to Symphone on her arm."

"What?"

"Just get over there and touch one of those gems, we don't have time for this." Bubbles glared. Bunny climbed on the cot beside Bell and hesitantly touched one of the white gems. Her eyes glowed purple for a mere second before collapsing, a purple string light connected her finger to the gem. Buttercup pulled a face.

"Uhhhh."

"Buttercup do the same on this side of Blossom, I'll come and get you two."

"How?" Buttercup said, sitting beside Blossom.

"I'm going to try and bridge between both of their bodies."

"But... Bubbles won't that hurt you?" Bubbles shrugged.

"Only one way to find out. Now hurry, this might be the only time we can do this." Buttercup gave her a concerned look and placed her thumb on Odis. There was a green light and then all she could see was white.

* * *

 _They were in the library. He was telling her a story. They were both soaked to the bone because Brick had taken up teaching her how to swim. She had finally completed an entire lap around the lake with many different strokes. She had followed him to the library. She was in her training clothes, which she felt strange not wearing now. He had opened a particularly large black book with a scaly cover. She had immediately recognized it._

 _"I didn't take you for a fairy tale enthusiast." She had laughed at him. Brick snapped the book shut as fast as sound and whipped his head around. He actually had a little blush. She had never seen him blush, it made her blush. It somehow ignited his red eyes in a manner that made them incredibly attractive. Her heart pounded, it was almost sickening how much she had found herself attracted to the prince. After the battle when she had given him her shield, she found him constantly near her. It was strange for them not to be in one another's company. She almost felt lonely without him, that scared her._

 _"No I'm not. I'm just studying." He crossed his arms like a five year old. It was rare, extremely rare, that Brick would act like a child. He'd turn up his nose and slightly pout. It was a part of him that nobody else knew, the respected Prince Brick wasn't quite as mature as he seemed. And she loved that about him. She had simply stared, fascinated with him. He had turned to her without her noticing._

 _"What are you looking at, dummy." He smiled. Even rarer were his smiles. The corners of his mouth upturned and his head slightly turned to the side. Blossom felt her face blow up in red. Then the sun decided to work against her. Reflecting off of the morning dew and through the windows the rays illuminated his face. Then Blossom had no control. She was just admiring him and the next thing she knew she had cupped his cheeks. He opened his eyes as she kissed him. She simply pecked his lips and leaned back. Once she realized what she had done she turned bright red and made a mad dash out of the library. She didn't even make it out of the library. He was up in an instant and got a hold of her hand, spinning her to him. She wanted to apologize, but instead his lips were on her's in a much more intimate manner. His height over her wasn't helping the situation as he seemed to block all of her exits, not that she had been contemplating that at the time. Her knees were getting weak and he had hooked an arm around her waist. He released her and leaned further down, in her haze she had loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. He stopped moving and Blossom regained a little of her composure, only for him to bite her, right above her collar bone and it all went black._

* * *

Blossom stretched and then rested her palms back on her stomach.

"So how long will I be here?" She asked the figure beside her. Blossom was in a light pink, yellow, light blue colored room that was round at the edges. Above her was the night sky. Blossom's hair was short and wild. Nothing bound it. An arrangement of silver, gold, and bronze gems were in her hair. But instead of being bound by them, they were bound by the thick, messy curls in her hair. She wore a light pink dress that shimmered beautifully. It was bound at her neck and was uneven on the bottom. On her left leg it ended at her mid thigh and on her right leg it ended a little below her knee.

"The mating process varies per person. You're friend's been in it for almost 2 weeks now, right?" Blossom nodded and turned her head to look at Odis. He was older than her. No wrinkles. He had brown stubble on his chin and thick curly hair on his head. His skin was pale and his eyes were a piercing sort of brown. He had an extremely level head, judging from their conversations. When she asked how old he was, he just said old and skipped the subject.

"That one is called Aries." He pointed up to the stars and lines were drawn between them, creating the shape of a lamb.

"Ne, why do you know so much about the stars?" Blossom asked. This time he turned to her. He smiled slightly and she gave him a questioning look. He turned back and looked up at the sky.

"My mate loved the stars. She used to tell me all about them." Odis was a vampire.

"Ah, you mentioned before that I reminded you of someone, was it her." He laughed and shook his head.

"No, you reminded me of my best friend." Blossom was about to ask about him when two double doors opened and Buttercup walked in.

"Buttercup?" She asked. Buttercup looked different. Her hair was cut short and was straight, ending a little below her chin. She wore stretchy brown pants and a green undershirt. Fastened on it was a belt that held her father's sword. She was also barefoot.

"Yo." She saluted in a totally casual manner.

"Why are you acting casual?!"

"Uh... I already freaked out on the way here." She shrugged.

"And it gave me a splitting headache." In came another man. His skin was pale and he was so tall he had to duck under the doorway. He had spiky blond hair and metallic blue hazel eyes. Oddly exotic looking...

"Olympiumus!" Odis was up in an instant. He tackled the taller man to the ground and they started wrestling.

"Oi! Break it up you two." Standing at the other door was Alberteen, behind him was Bubbles.

"What's going on?" Blossom stood up, the night sky disappearing into white sparkles.

"We'll explain on the way." Alberteen smiled.

* * *

Blitz opened the door to his room and slumped down. He was in utter shock. He honestly just didn't see it coming. Briony had broken up with him. He wasn't sad, just tired. Really tired. He wasn't even surprised that they weren't dating, just that he had actually had to stop himself from going to cuddle Bunny. When did he start liking to sleep on her? Briony had found a mate while he was away. She was pregnant and happy, and he was happy for her. It was about time she got herself a real lover.

* * *

"That's crazy..." Bunny just stared at Bell, hearing her talk felt weird. Bunny had long curly brown hair that reached her ankles. She wore a purple gown with metal fishnet designs flying off of it. Her hair had random braids that were encased in metal fishnet. On her wrist was her stone bracelet.

"The others should be here soon." Said Fae. That was another weird thing. Fae looked human, but her skin had this golden tint to it. Her hair was bright purple and flowed around her face. She had a few golden freckles on her cheeks and she was an adult. Her face was the most beautiful thing Bunny had ever seen, bright golden eyes and long eyelashes. The doors opened and in walked the six they were waiting on.

"Yo everybody." Bell saluted. She stopped as she received strange looks from both Symphone and Fae.

"I know right." Olympiumus rolled his eyes, his arm hooked over Odis' shoulders. They two couldn't wipe the toothy grins off their faces.

"What?" Buttercup asked, looking around.

"You look just like her..." Symphone had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Your resemblance to your mother, especially right now. She wore her hair like that and even dressed like that." Fae had a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

The five boys just stared at the five girls all cuddled together. Blaine had come yelling at them that he couldn't open the door. Brick had gotten up and rushed over. It wasn't but 30 minutes of racket that Boomer decided to help, then Butch came in and started kicking at it. Near dinner, Blitz, who was trying to nap, finally came down. He easily identified it at Bunny's magic. After another 30 or 45 minutes he broke through with water. When they had found the girls they immediately tried to wake the three of them up, instead they found them connected. They tried to break the connections, which resulted in Butch getting electrocuted. His hair was steaming. Why did he care so much anyways?

One of the maids patted down Butch's steaming hair. As soon as she woke up he would get her for this. But, was she okay? He couldn't help the concern that washed over his face. His job was to protect her. It was her fault that he hadn't been out with any girls since they met, she'd better take responsibility. He glared and Brick snickered.

"Boomer?" Brat leaned in the doorway. Butch couldn't wait to return back to the human quadrant so that they could leave the retched creature behind. Boomer elbowed him in the side.

"Yes?"

"Can we go shopping? I'm boredddd"

"Not right now," He smiled politely, "How about after my dad comes back?" His eyebrow twitched. She tried to pout and walked out of the door.

"Annoying..." Blitz yawned. Boomer didn't say anything, just stared at Bubbles. She looked like she was in pain. Her arms were stretched across Bell and Blossom and her eyes were crushed closed.

"So this is what I come home to find..."


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Odis walked across the carpeted hallway of the palace. He was the youngest shield in the King's main army. But... The king had given him a "reward" for his patronage.

A month off of army duty.

A whole month.

He was being sent on a trip to Barrooness Island. He would leave in a week. Until then he was supposed to relax and pack. He ran a hand through his curly brown hair. What did he used to do for fun? It had been so long. He was 20 years old. At age ten he had started intense training to keep up with Olympiumus. The General's son, his best friend. A naturally gifted swordsman who didn't even have to try. He constantly worked to keep to the same level so Oly wouldn't be alone. It was kind of sad that things had turned out this way for him. He was the shoe-shiner's son. He made it into the army through dedicated, hard work. In order to keep up with the naturally gifted he had to work his butt off. Now he got a break. An arm slung around his shoulders.

"You lucky asshole!" Olympiumus loomed over him, even physically. "You got a break from the king himself!" He gave him a noogie.

"Hey!" Odis laughed and jumped on his back, returning the noogie.

"Okay okay! Uncle!" Odis jumped off of his back and laughed at his messy platinum blond hair.

"Olympiumus!" The General marched over to them with a death glare. "Get back to your post immediately."

"Yes father." Olympiumus grumbled and bowed before retreating to his post. Olympiumus looked nothing like his father. His dad had black hair and brown eyes. Oly looked more like his mom. "Mr Penin. I expect for you to have a wonderful trip to the Island."

"Of course, sir." He nodded and the General exited off to the direction that Oly had fled. Odis sighed and turned back to the empty hallway. He continued on his way, the sun had just set and the stars were starting to come out. He had made it about half way when the door opened in behind him.

"O-okay. I gotta go, bye!" Odis barely had time to react when a girl slammed right into his chest. She had run out of the room with her head facing it and her feet fumbling around. He caught her shoulders. She was at his chin. The door closed and she pushed back off of him with an extremely red face. The girl had bright orange hair that was bound in two braids that ended just above her boobs.

"S-sorry!" She ran past him. Odis slightly blushed as he looked after her.

* * *

Alberteen smiled and hummed as he picked the blue buds of the Laquersa Rogui, A little dark green flower that many people mistook for weeds in the vampire district. He had left his own home in order to further his knowledge as a herbalist. Right after the sun set the buds were at their best quality. He closed the felt black bag and put it in his satchel with the other herbs he had collected. Alberteen tugged his green hair out of it's little ponytail.

"Hey! You there! What do you think you're doing?" A guard was running towards him. A tall vampire guy with bleach blond hair. Alberteen threw the black hood over his head.

"OI!" Alberteen jumped over the castle wall. Yeah, so he snuck into the castle. He was a dedicated kid. He fell down to the ground.

"Hey!" The guard yelled. Alberteen ran through the forest and jumped over a couple of stone stairs. He spotted a crowd of people, like the most people he had ever seen in one spot. They were all watching something on a huge, black, wooden platform. He jumped up behind the deep blue curtains and entered them. He found another set of blue curtains in front of him, but he was invisible. He was plotting an escape when he heard the most beautiful thing in the world. A voice. He let his hood down in order for him to hear it better.

 _[Verse 1]_  
 _I've seen the world **The voice was slightly haunting**_  
 _Done it all_  
 _Had my cake now_  
 _Diamonds, brilliant **The crowd went silent as soon as the voice had taken a breath**_  
 _And Bel Air now_  
 _Hot summer nights, mid July_  
 _When you and I were forever wild_  
 _The crazy days, city lights_  
 _The way you'd play with me like a child **Alberteen's heart pounded**_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful? **Hope**_  
 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
 _I know you will, I know you will **He couldn't even see her, but he knew she wore a brilliant smile**_  
 _I know that you will_  
 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _I've seen the world, lit it up_  
 _As my stage now **Some of the people cheered**_  
 _Channeling angels in the new age now_  
 _Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_  
 _The way you play for me at your show_  
 _And all the ways I got to know_  
 _Your pretty face and electric soul **There was a buzz around him and then he could see the stage behind the curtain light up blue in electricity**_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I got nothing but my aching soul? **"Oh YEAH" Yelled the deep voice of one guy**_  
 _I know you will, I know you will_  
 _I know that you will_  
 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? **Then the curtains in front of him opened. There he saw a black haired girl with brilliant amber eyes and tan skin. She turned and gave him a surprised look. His eyes widened when he realized everyone was staring. The music buzzed and the girl seemed to snap out of her trance. She walked over to him and began singing.**_

 _[Bridge]_  
 _Dear lord, when I get to heaven_  
 _Please let me bring my man **She rested her palm on his cheek**_  
 _When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_  
 _Father tell me if you can_  
 _Oh that grace, oh that body **She grabbed his hands and wound them around her waist.**_  
 _Oh that face makes me wanna party_  
 _He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Will you still love me **She pulled back and held his hands as though she were pleading with him.**_  
 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
 _Will you still love me_  
 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
 _I know you will, I know you will **He pulled her forward**_  
 _I know that you will_  
 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
 _Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful? **When she stopped singing their chests were touching and the crowd went wild.**_

She pulled back, keeping one of his hands in her own.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is my boyfriend!" She held her other hand up in the air. The crowd looked confused, but then they cheered like mad. He looked at the girl. Her black hair was pinned up, with the ends spiraling out and the front bangs framing her face. From her ears dangled golden earings that were shaped like four leaf flowers. She wore a thick golden necklace and in the center was a colorful 6 leaf flower that Alberteen just couldn't identify. She wore a dress styled to fir the large flower. The ends of the top of her dress were twisty like the flower petals and tinted by pink and then the insides were blue with some white. There were no straps. On her arms were strapped on sleeves that matched the pink and blue flower colors. The bottom of her dress was deep aqua and faded to white. It ended a little above her mid thighs in a purple stripe. She also wore purple slippers with 1.5 in golden heels. On her right thigh was a black designed piece of fabric.

"Hmm. That was my last song." She pulled the mic away from her face and turned to talk to him, although it was hard to hear over the crowd. She pulled the mic back to her lips.

"GOODBYE VAMPIRE DISTRICT I'LL MISS Yooouuu-" Her hand fell from his and her arms became limp. Her knees began to buckle and her eyes started to close. The crowd gasped and before he knew it, Alberteen had caught her.

* * *

"I didn't see the person's face, but they were able to jump the wall."

"Hmmm." The queen, Varilla, put her hand to her lips.

"I'm sure we'll find out what they wanted." His dad said and bowed to her. The queen nodded and sighed.

"Don't worry. This kingdom is destined for great things." All three of them turned to see a woman leaning against the entrance.

"Pardon?" The queen asked. The girl took in a deep breath before entering. She had purple hair in a messy ponytail and a tattered brown and dark brown dress with no shoes.

"I said stop worrying, this kingdom has a prosperous future." She didn't eve look at the queen.

"You!" The general growled, "You must treat your highness with respect!" He went to grab her head and make her bow down. With the flick of her wrist he yelled and moved back, his hand gone.

"W-what?!" She looked incredibly bored. She opened her eyes to glare and they all saw her brilliant golden irises.

"Ah, I see you've met our esteemed guest!" The king marched in and stood beside her.

"Esteemed guest?! Your majesty, this girl is some sort of species that can teleport things away, like my dad's hand!" The girl stalked forward and was an inch from his face.

"That's Fae, to you. And I suggest you become more considerate to the goddess who favors your planet." She reached her hand out to his face and his sword was at her neck in an instant.

"What, are you a sadist?" She smirked and leaned up and grabbed his collar to kiss his nose before spinning back to the king. Olympiumus kept his sword up and wiped his nose. Fae climbed up to the thrones and flicked her wrist. In a cloud of purple and white smoke she came out looking like a noble. She wore a black gown that extended across the floor for at least another meter and was embroidered in golden beads and had no straps. Her hair was long and purple and she wore a crown across her forehead. She had bracelets all up her arms.

"I am Fae, daughter of Father Time, lover of humans, and the Goddess of Magic. Compared to my siblings I'm relatively young, but dad told me that my center is about to begin, so here I am!"

"Center?" She flew over to him and smiled.

"My father helps us support the planets to their futures by telling us certain marks that we must make sure things happen in time until we reach the center. That's basically the climax of my lifespan. When I reach my center, father stops controlling the future unless the circumstances are dire. You can apologize to me now." She put her hands on her hips and walked towards him in three seconds flat.

"Sorry." He bowed.

"HELLO!" The general yelled, shaking his nonexistent hand.

"Ask nicely." She looked like she was 20, but her personality matched that of a child.

"P-please." He bowed to her and she laughed before snapping her fingers, making the hand reappear. He al but danced around with the thing and she rolled her eyes.

"So, something big is about to happen." Olympiumus put his sword away.

"Yes, and you're going to play a giant part in it." She poked his nose then leaned back. "Any minute now..." She looked at the door and the main doctor burst through.

"Where is the patient!" He ran in.

"She isn't here yet." The queen rushed over to him. Then the doors burst open and on a rolling bed was the famous singer, Symphone.

"She fainted on stage!" Said a man in a suit.

* * *

Alberteen looked at the castle wall. They had taken her in there. He started walking away, all that color. An elf like him wasn't accepted in a colorful world like that. He pulled out his herbal dictionary and started reading through when he came to a halt. On the page was a picture of the flower she had been wearing.

 _The splattered massacre._

 _Put on bodies under the full moon, victim will begin loosing all feeling in body until dead. Used in the first civil war by the elves to massacre the fairy army._

She was going to die. If he went in there he could be arrested. He would be arrested. Vampires didn't like people on their property, they were extremely possessive. He was taking another step away when he turned and jumped over the wall. He would eventually be in prison anyway. He landed and ran into the palace, right passed the guards. The front door, never used that before.

"HEY YOU!" One of the guards started following him. Weren't vampires supposed to be incredibly fast. He didn't even know where she was.

"This way..." He heard a whisper and saw purple dust in front of him. He shrugged and ran after it. He twisted around hallways and hallways until it ended at two dark double doors. He pulled them both open. He saw her legs on the table and a doctor pushing down on her chest.

"Finally." A purple haired girl crossed her legs as she sat on the throne.

"What?" The bleach blond guard turned around and immediately growled. Before he had time to talk Alberteen ran past him. He pushed the doctor away and yanked the necklace off of her. Her tan skin was pale, she was sweating, and she had bags under her eyes. He was about to yell for water when the purple haired woman stood beside him, heated water in a white cup in her hands. She smiled.

"Hurry up, or she'll die." He ripped off one of the petals and put it in the water. He threw the rest of the plant to the ground, pulled out a match, and set fire to it. Then, he pulled out the Laquersa Rogui buds. He tossed one in, turning the drink blue. He put it back in the bag and took it the drink from her. He was about to put in to her mouth when the purple girl stopped him.

"That won't work. We both know the only way that you can help her." She rose her eyebrows. He grit his teeth. The people in the room were staring at him. He pressed his lips together.

"Make a decision, it isn't that hard." She smirked. He sipped the tea and leaned down to the girl, transferring it through her lips. He kept on going and she kept getting better. When the drink was all gone he leaned back to find that her skin was quickly regaining color. She took in deep breaths. He was about to turn when he was caught by a hand on his shoulder. The purple head pulling him closer and got up on her tip toes.

"Yellow hair." Alberteen looked in the direction of the girl's entourage. At the end was a guy with bright yellow hair. He was slowly walking away.

"Hey! Yellow guy." He looked back with a death glare before breaking into a sprint.

Alberteen sprinted forward, launching off of the tall guard. He landed on the man's shoulders and stuffed some P-Grass up his nostrils. He jumped off ans the man collapsed.

"What...did yo~u..."

"That grass disables your motor cortex, so you won't be able to move for a while. Seems fitting, since your the one who made that flower part of her costume on this specific night."

* * *

Fae clapped slowly. The nobles were stunned. Utterly stunned. With her clap, she released the spell on the guard who had been chasing him. He burst through the door.

"You're under arrest!" This startled Olympiumus, who got on the other side of Alberteen. Fae sighed and snapped her fingers, a barrier appeared around the kid. Both guards bounced off. She walked into the barrier and slung an arm around the kid. She pointed to the guard.

"Forget." And then he started looking around.

"Where am I?"

"Go back to your post if you don't wanna be punished." He dashed out, coward. She released the barrier.

"You should really learn to trust people. These two are also going to play gigantic roles in the center, so you ought to start treating them with some consideration."

"How many people do you need for this center?"

"There's only one more, but it isn't his time yet, so you're going to let us stay here until it is," She looked at the rest of the entourage, "You can leave now, you're no longer a part of Symphone's story."

"How do you know her name?!" Yelled the suited man, probably her manager. Fae couldn't help the small smile that fell on her lips. She sat on the cot beside Symphone.

"How could I forget, My favorite human?" She gave a full smile. "Now bye." She waved as they were floated out of the room.

* * *

Odis walked through the halls. He had already packed. It was Friday, he had two days until he was leaving. He listened to the classical music that had been playing throughout the hall all week. He leaned against the wall. He hadn't removed the wrist shield from his wrist since he had been given time off. He didn't even notice as the purple haired girl stood in front of him.

"Would you quite being a sissy and get in there, fate had plans for you and I'm getting bored waiting." She pointed at the door beside him. He turned to ask her what authorization she had to be in the palace, but she was gone. He stared at the door for a good twenty or so minutes before curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door. There he saw the bright orange haired girl. She wore a heavy red sweater that ended under her butt and had a fat turtle neck. She wore baggy pants tucked into brown boots and she had necklaces and rings on. Her hair remained in double braids. Her eyes were tan colored.

She was looking at her feet, dancing with an invisible partner. She missed the steps and was almost completely out of rhythm. She took a step too far to the left and slipped. Odis sped over and caught her in a sort of dip. She turned red immediately.

"We shouldn't make this sort of meeting a habit." He pulled her back upright and she looked at the floor. She nodded a little bit.

"Thanks" her voice was really small. Odis started smiling and then tipped her chin up to look at him.

"When you dance, you have to look at your partner in the eyes." He put her hand on his shoulder and then put his on her shoulder blade. Then he moved his other hand from her chin and held her hand.

"W-w-what are y-you doin-g?"

"You seriously need dancing help." He laughed and she blushed. "And I have two days until I leave for the Island for my 3 weeks off, so I've got loads of spare time to teach you how to dance."

"But..."

"So stop looking at your feet and straighten your back. Now just follow my lead." He looked into her eyes and started moving around the room. Their eyes never left one another.

* * *

Fae turned away from the ballroom window. It wasn't long now until the center.

"You surprised me." She looked over to see Olympiumus leaning on the window beside.

"Yeah...well what were you expecting. You surprised me, not following daddy's orders today?"

"Well, since you've been watching me so much I figured you knew that this was my place." He sat down and looked out at the kingdom before them. She sat down next to him.

"You barely know me, how did I surprise you?"

"I thought you were heartless. But you generally love humans. Why? You know they're the weakest and eventually they'll die out."

"Of course I love them, that's why I look like one. I think that we all have an awful lot to learn from humans, but we never will if I don't preserve their future."

"Is that what the center is?"

"Without them the universe will be thrown into turmoil."

* * *

The sun was setting when they finally stopped the dance lessons.

"Ah, I n-never asked your name." They were walking out of the ballroom together.

"Odis, and you?"

"Umm, you can just call me Elle" She looked surprised at first. She hadn't stopped blushing. Odis found himself having fun. He hadn't seen Oly in a while, but for the first time he wasn't bored and thinking about all the fun he had to be having.

"Elle." He smiled and looked up at the appearing stars that glimmered in the clear sky.

"U-umm, do you wanna.. uh you... c-can I show you something?" He looked at her red face and laughed. He rubbed her head, making her look up at him.

"Of course." She smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the castle. The hallways twisted and intersected randomly. The reached a small closet. Odis rose an eyebrow as she opened the door with a key that hung around her neck. Inside were trinkets of many kinds and a ladder that led to the roof. She climbed up the ladder and he followed her.

On the roof was a blue map with white stars and a golden telescope. From the roof the gorgeous stars looked close enough to touch.

"That's Aries." She pointed to an assortment of stars while sitting down on the edge of the roof. He looked at the giant map before looking at her.

"Is this a hobby?" He sat down beside her.

"Yeah." She sighed sadly and looked down at the ground. For the first time, Odis felt that this clumsy girl didn't belong in the palace. He didn't spend much time with other people in the palace, so he wasn't sure what to think. Instead of being chained to the palace she seemed to be happier dancing among the stars like a god. Odis blinked a couple a times in an attempt to stop his train of thought.

"I can't leave the palace, but it's nice to know that somebody can think that about me." She looked over and smiled at him. Her eyelashes were illuminated by the glimmering stars and her orange hair resonated more than ever before. Before Odis knew what he was doing he had leaned over to her and kissed her. Hind hand was pressed gently against her cheek. She was frozen for a moment before she kissed him back.

* * *

Odis was dragged by Elle to the grand thrown room. He would be leaving in a few hours, and she wanted to go with him. She barged straight into the thrown room.

"Hey E-Elle." Nobody EVER barged into the thrown room. He had never asked why she was in the castle, but she was his mate, that he was sure of. The king and queen looked towards them as Elle marched forward. Beside the king's thrown, Olympiumus wiggled his eyebrows at him. Odis cracked a small smile. In between the king and queen was the general.

"I want to go with Odis to Barrooness Island." Her voice was clear as day. It was the general who first reacted.

"Absurd! You know you have training to complete before your-"

"There's no need for that, because I'm mated to him." She grabbed his arm and dragged him beside him. This caught the attention of everyone in the room. Olympiumus rose his eyebrows and Odis put his arm comfortably around her waist as she hugged his chest.

"Y-you know the rules!" The general marched over with plans of separating them. He reached towards them, but was stopped by a hand.

"Who are you to separate lovers? Don't you know that mating towers over all laws?" The purple haired girl gave him a harsh glare and the general cowered away like child. He sat in the corner and nearly shook at every move she made. "Plus, he can't actually order you around, Princess Estelle. I'm getting sick and tired of you playing doormat for this boogerbrain." She pointed at the General.

"Princess?" He looked to her and she smiled. He had never met the princess, he rarely heard things about her from other soldiers and that was it. She blushed and nodded.

"Who are you?" The purple headed woman gave them a mischievous smile. She extended her hand to them, draped in the finest of jewelry.

"I am Fae, the Goddess of Magic and you two are going on that trip in an hour." She stepped back and waved to them, "Goodbye!" Odis shrugged and took her hand as they walked out.

* * *

"The humans are under attack...You have one week dear daughter." Fae sat up with a jolt. They were under attack. The humans...the war had begun. The demons and the humans. In the vampire district the sun was beginning to rise and there were a few rain clouds in the sky. She would need to leave today...

Fae stood up and with a flick of her wrist her appearance changed. Black hair, peach colored eyes, coco colored skin. Her hair was tied up and ratty with clothes to match. She would need to find the sixth person. The first wielder of many, the savoir for humanity. She added a torn up green cloak on her shoulders and opened the door to the room she was staying in. She stepped back to look at the surprised face of Olympiumus.

"Who are you?" He asked, leaned down to her level. She pulled her face closer to his and she blushed, "Oh, it is you, Fae." He leaned back.

"How did you know?!" She turned red and leaned back in pure shock.

"Your smell and you have that weird glimmer in your eyes." He smiled innocently. She grumbled and pushed past him.

"Oh wait!" He ran to catch up to her. "Where are you going?" He walked beside her fast pace.

"None of your business." She pouted and kept of booking it to the outside of the castle.

"PLEAAASSSSEEEE TAKE ME WITH YOU." He jumped on her back, making them both crumble to the floor. She was facing him, eyes wide. They were nose to nose.

"So..." He jumped off of her and they looked to see Alberteen, he was leaning against the door to the room that Symphone had been recuperating in, he hadn't left her side since the whole flower thing, he stayed in the room. "You do have a mate... is it like a secret or something?" Fae remembered that she looked like someone else and immediately.

"Yep, I'm his mate." She stood up and shook hands with him. "Jem Pamloo, Historical Magic Scientist, human." He shook her hand and smiled.

"So you must travel a lot. No wonder I haven't seen you before. Well, if that's what the commotion was about I'll be going." She smiled and nodded to him. He closed the door and she turned around to see a flabbergasted Olympiumus.

"Jem Pamloo... That was so natural, do you do this a lot?" She nodded to him and grabbed his hand. She snapped her fingers and a paper and quill appeared. The quill started writing while they were walking. When they made it to the door she snapped her fingers and the paper flew off.

"What did you do?"

"Now that Gem is your "mate" you have to go with me because we're in love of something, that was a letter to your dad."

"What?" She walked with him right out the door.

"It won't take long to get there, just don't open your eyes and DO NOT let go of my hand."

"What? Are you falling for m-AWWWWWHHHH" She snapped her fingers and they shot up in the air in a purple so bright he had to close his eyes.

* * *

"This is really nice." Elle laughed as Odis wrapped his arms around her waist. They were sitting in a heated pond with a waterfall. Her hair was down and it looked even more beautiful then he had thought it to be before. She was always more beautiful the more he saw her. They had been there for a day and the Island had proved to be nothing but relaxing. Odis was actually enjoying himself. He kissed her neck.

"H-hold on! I've been trying to tell you something!" She wiggled around in his arms as he nibbled her ear. She turned bright red and went underwater, pushing off of him to get away. He nearly pouted when she came back up with a small glare.

"O-Odis, I...I...I umm...it's you see... thing is..."

"Whatever it is, I'll listen." He gave her a reassuring smile after noticing her struggle. She took in a deep breath and squished her eyes closed.

"I'M PREGNANT" Odis felt his eyes go wide and his mouth go dry. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as she slowly looked up at him through her hair. "Uhhh, Odi?" He sprang forward and captured her in a hug, water flying everywhere as he did.

* * *

They had been staying in a dusty hotel in the human world. It was pouring rain. Nobody went outside. They had found themselves in a border town, one that was expecting the Demons to attack any minute. Fae and Oly both wore cloaks, Oly more than her considering his species might scare the masses.

"Why did we end up here?" He groaned as he lay on their bed.

"The person we need is her, when the time is right, we will meet them and retreat back to your quadrant quickly." Fae crossed he arms and sat with her back to the window. The streets were empty and lonely. Fae rested her head on her legs. The humans were going to be attacked soon, she was scared.

"Oh? So even the great goddess feels fear?" Oly laughed. Fae didn't answer, after all, the vampire was right. When the time came, she would witness her first up close and personal battle. Every war she saw, she watched from above, only interfering when time preferred it so.

"It'll be okay, you're an all powerful goddess who could probably blow up this town if you felt like it." Oly sat down beside her. It wasn't only this, the things she had prepared herself to do, she just wasn't ready for. War and friendship. Her plan had been to avoid feeling anything for the ones that she would be involved with in the center, but now Oly was here and she felt.

"Why is being friends with me bad?" Oly asked her. She had forgotten that he could read minds, she nearly broke down in tears there. She kept her face hidden.

"After this, the four of you will surely hate me, so if we aren't friends it'll hurt a lot less." She took in a shaky breath.

"Why would I ever hate you?" He asked. His voice was sympathetic and she knew he was concerned. She sat back up, hair shielding her eyes.

"You have to give up your freedom." She didn't dare look at him.

"What?"

"For the center, the five of us will give up our physical forms forever, we can never roam the planet of our own free will again. Never talk to your families. You will live in the human district and you will be in a cage for eternity. You will hate me."

"Sounds pretty good to me!" He sat down in front of her. "Never have to talk to my dad again and he can't reach me no matter how hard he tries. Plus I get to live forever?"

* * *

Symphone awoke to the sweet smell of vanilla. Well, she could see. She was able to hear and feel everything that was going on, but she couldn't talk, see, move, taste, or even smell. So when vanilla hit her nose she began getting really excited. That guy had saved her, he kissed, he stayed with her. She had heard about the center, she had heard it all.

So when she opened her eyes and he was standing there, flabbergasted, what else was she to do but kiss him? It was her first thought. She loved him, sure she didn't know him, but she was a firm believer in love. Just ask her world-wide network of fans. She had become famous, she wasn't sure how. She had taken the place for a girl in a musical play because the girl had broken her foot, and she wound up becoming famous. All sorts of monsters from around the world had gathered there.

She pulled him down onto the cot with her and snuggled him. Never in her life had she been so happy to see another person. Alberteen.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when the loud sound of horns blasted throughout the village.

"Whattt." Fae groaned as she rolled on her back and looked out of the window. Then her mouth was covered and Olympiumus was above her.

"Shhh" He whispered. The sound of footsteps clanked heavily on the hallway and stopped at there door. Fae closed her eyes and tried to control her panicked breathing. Once the footsteps left, Olympiumus let go of her and sat up in the bed. Through the window she could see the shadows of the misshapen demons. Marching along. Some of them held human bodies as though the were scarves. She looked at it in horror. Wasn't it time? The wielder was here, why wasn't her dad talking to her?

She could hear the people scream. Tears welled up in her eyes and the lump in her throat became so painful that she couldn't even speak. She just sat in the bed, waiting to be told what to do. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw green. Olympiumus sat indian style, watching her intently, it was her call. She looked out the window as a girl was slammed against the wall, which cracked behind her. She was younger than them with hair the same color as a tumbleweed.

She spit up blood, in her hand was a knife. A demon stomped up to her and she looked up at him, blood leaked from her eye. She tried to stand and it stomped down on her leg, shattering the bone to pieces. She heard a child yell after her.

"SIS HELP" The glared with fire in her green eyes unlike anything Fae had ever seen. The fat red demon was twice her size, it lifted a giant club. The girl kept on trying to stand, her leg changing from all sorts of purples to blue to browns. The child screamed and Fae lost control. The window shattered at she jumped out. She landed in front of the girl and the demon swung the club. With a tap of her fingers the demon let out an ear-bursting screech as its body was torn to shreds and blown away by the wind. She couldn't save them all. The demons had entered in all border cities.

Fae was crying. She didn't even notice when two more demons came at her. It was only after she was in Oly's chest and two demon bodies fell to the ground around them that she regained consciousness. He span her away from him.

"Is she the one?" He pointed at the girl who looked at them like they had two heads. Fae nodded and walked over to her. She looked at the girl, and was shocked with the expression she saw. The girl started crying bloody tears and in her eyes was so much hope. Fae turned to the swordsmen.

"Ol"

"Yeah" He yelled as he sliced another demon to pieces.

"Hold them off for a while, kay?" She sat down in front of the girl.

"Why?!"

"JUST DO IT!" She yelled at him and he clashed with another beast.

She took in a deep breath and rested her palm on the girl's shoulder. She girl flinched at the contact and Fae muttered an apology before releasing the spell. The girl's eyes glowed a bright gold as Fae reached through her body. She saw all of her memories, all of her attachments. To the ground the magic spread out in lanes, making a circle around every human, dead or alive. Some cracks came shifted along her hands in a violet light and her appearance broke away, revealing her violet hair and golden eyes. She let out a scream as all the lanes glowed bright purple. Olympiumus grabbed her arms as they shot up into the sky.

* * *

"I have to give up my physical form to save the humans." Odis said, as he sat beside his mate. Tears were in her eyes.

"Are you sure? It can't be true!" He had heard Olympiumus' thoughts.

"I have to." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her stomach. "Don't worry, you have them and I'll be watching over you, I'll be transformed soon." He had gotten that from Fae's mind. It didn't matter where he was, Father Time had decided this before he was born, it didn't matter where he went. Elle held him and cried.

* * *

In a flash of light they were all in the throne room. Alberteen and Symphone had been talking to the queen and king when they arrived. The humans appeared, some dead, some wounded, many crying.

"What is going on?!" The kind yelled when Olympiumus appeared. The General growled. Then Fae came on. She collapsed, taking Oly to the ground with her, coughing up silver blood.

"Fae!" He pulled her face up and she wiped the silver blood off her mouth.

"Don't worry, the spell was just so particular that it took a toll on my body, I'll be healed in a few hours." She shakily stood up and Oly caught her as she fell.

"What is going on?" The General growled.

"SOPHIA!" A small child ran in between them and straight into the arms of the green haired girl. Fae turned to look at her.

"Sophia. I choose Sophia." That was all she could say before Olympiumus picked her up and took her out of the room to the infirmary.

* * *

"There." Alberteen wiped his brow, that was everbody. He had worked with the doctors.

"Hey!" He looked down at Sophia, all cleaned up. "What's going on? Why am I chosen? Who are you people?" Alberteen sat down on her bed, she was maybe a year or two older than him.

"We are going to give up our physical forms to help you save humanity. Ask Fae about it, she's the Goddess."

* * *

It was time. Fae walked down the hall with Sophia, having finished explaining to her what was supposed to happen. Oly was behind her, behind him was Al and Sym. They held hands tightly and Symphone would kiss Al's shoulder or he would kiss her head. They were afraid. They stood in the throne room. Fae stood on the platform with the thrones. She held out her hand and a golden staff appeared. Sophia stood across from her. Oly on her right with an empty space beside him, Symphone on her left with Alberteen beside her.

Fae let the staff hover in the middle of them, from it spouted a golden magic circle. It looped around the five areas, leaving Sophia out of it. In a purple light Odis appeared, he looked up sadly.

"Odi?" Ol asked, his voice echoing in the circle.

"Oly?" Odis looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry." Fae said and Odis took in a deep breath. He nodded to her.

"Father Time!" Her voice boomed. A light purple looped around Sophia.

"I call upon your help! To save the humans we each give our bodies and souls." They started floating.

"We trust our bodies in teh hands of Sophia DeliCarro with firey eyes of green!" Sophia glowed purple.

"Odis, The shield unbreakable." Odis was pulled out of outer ring and to the center. His spirit glowed pink before he shrunk down in an explosion of red light he turned into a gem that glowed with every heart beat.

"Alberteen, The life." Alberteen was brought to the center and turned blue. He shrunk down into a blue necklace that glowed as his heart beat.

"Olympiumus, The sword of the strong." Oly was brought forward, glowing a blinding green. He then turned into a long sword.

"Symphone, The voice." Symphone was brought forward, glowing white, she separated into multiple pieces and then shrunk down into gems.

"And lastly. I am Fae, the Goddess of Magic. I am Magic." She was pulled forward and glowed a burning violet. "I love you, dad." Was the last thing she said before she combined with the spear and turned into a crown.

* * *

It was dark and she sitting down. She blinked, all she could hear was the sound of water dripping. She saw someone else, It was Oly, he was asleep, she ran to him and touched him, he awoke and looked at her. The lights came on and they saw the others. They ran around waking them up.

* * *

Sophia watched as the white light beam traveled across the weapons before they combined to her body, causing her to cry out in extreme pain. She opened her eyes to their voices, telling her to wake up.

* * *

"Buttercup, you and your mother are related to Sophia." Fae smiled and Buttercup blushed.

"And the royals are descended from you?" Blossom looked at Odis, who smiled.

"I had two twin sons."

"Awesome." Bunny had stars in her eyes as she hugged Fae.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! I'm also taking drivers ed right now so I haven't had time to update, sorry!**

Bubbles looked at the princes in front of her, the king in the middle. She was in the infirmary bed, just waking up from connecting spirits with the girls. What she didn't know was that upon returning to her body she had released white energy around her. Boomer had seen it. They had all started glowing and then they started waking up. He was worried, really worried. Bubbles cautiously got out of the beds and walked to the door.

"Miss Bubbles." Said his dad. As the king spoke, Bubbles spun around.

* * *

"That sort of thing is illegal!"

Bell heard the deep voice yell. She felt heavy. Then she tried to move in her weighted form. She felt her finger twitch, all that was above her was air. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at a plain brick ceiling above her. Her blurry vision began to fade and she could see clearly. She was in her body. Slowly, she sat up. Her head was dizzy. She saw Buttercup, Bunny, and Bubbles being scolded by the king. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Bell's eyes widened in horror, she was back in reality. A land where she couldn't speak and had no idea who she was.

"Bell!" Blaine stood up and she looked at him with her horror-stricken face. She had been able to speak for so long, for the first time she truly understood what she was losing by being mute.

"Bell?" Buttercup asked. Bell looked at Buttercup and felt a pang of jealousy. Being able to speak. It was a gift that creatures took for granted, a gift that was so close but so far from her. Bell looked down at her heavy legs in sorrow. Then she heard them.

 _"Is she okay?"_ Said Bunny's voice.

 _"I can probably heal her if she needs it. OUCH"_ Bubbles voice yelled at the end. Bell looked over to see a wince on Bubbles' face. Bell realized she was being watched and nodded to Buttercup before wobbly standing up. She felt so heavy in her skin. She felt weak.

Why could she hear them?

"It's an after effect." Came Symphone's voice and she nodded. Her first few steps were like that of a toddler's, but she quickly got used to walking.

 _"I wanna hug her really bad. REALLY REALLY BAD"_ Bell snapped up her head to look at Blaine who was slightly nibbling his lip. Before she knew it she had opened her arms in a welcoming manner to him. He hugged her tightly, making her back crack.

* * *

Blossom was still out. Brick stayed in the infirmary as the stars came out and peeked at him in their dreary darkness. For the first time, the sky was clear. Little did he know that this was only the calm before the real storm.

* * *

Bell sat down on the silky comforter. She had eaten a ton of food, but she still felt weak. She couldn't read minds anymore, it was horrible. Did Blaine walk around all day listening to thoughts like that? So many conflicting ideas, it gave Bell a major headache. She had just gotten out of the shower. A towel was hung snug around her neck. She shared a room with Blaine. She was his mate. It was foreign to her, love. Love of any kind. Being loved, loving someone else. There were so many people better suited to a vampire prince. She was human, not only that, but a human who couldn't even talk because of something that she had done or felt or something...

Bell lay back against the sheets . She so desperately wanted to talk. Sing. Laugh. She couldn't. Not because she was in pain, because was a coward. An utterly revolting creature.

"Bell..." Symphone spoke to her, but she just turned on her side and cuddled her face into her towel. She was worthless. She was engaged to a prince who loved her. Life gave her things she didn't deserve. She would give up everything she was to bring something of worth to Earth. She would give her worthless being to get Buttercup her dad back, why? Because Buttercup deserved that.

"Stop it." The bed sank around her and she looked up. She was shocked to see Blaine. His eyes were filled with pain.

"You were never worthless. You are the most important person in the world to me." He took a hold of Bell's hand and hugged her tightly. Bell started crying. Her blue tears fell down Blaine's shoulder and she hugged him back.

"Bell." He pulled back and looked down at her. Then they kissed. It was sweet and her senses were filled with him. They pulled back and she smiled at him. Maybe she could indulge herself, just this once?

* * *

Buttercup lay on her bed. Her feel on the pillows and her head on the foot of the bed. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't move her body, or she didn't have the strength to. The funny thing about depression, is that it hits you when you're alone. When she was with others, she almost felt completely happy. But right now, at this very moment, she felt nothing but a deep sadness. Bunny and Bubbles were asleep. Butter cup turned on her side. She closed her eyes and she heard him, her dad.

"Why didn't you save me?" Buttercup curled up in a ball and let out silent screams of agony. Tears fell from her eyes, tears she swore to never let another soul see. Her stomach growled, but she didn't feel hungry. Her eyes closed and her body was slow, but she couldn't sleep. Her breaths were shaky.

No more.

Buttercup sat up. She couldn't take it anymore. It hurt so much. Her heart constricted and her shoulders shook with every breath she took.

No.

Buttercup stood up and dried her eyes. She looked to her left. She was suffocating. She opened her window and jumped out.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! EXAM WEEK IS OVER!**

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled outside of the palace. "Aren't you going to help?" Bubbles turned and looked at Brat, who was slouched against the palace. She looked up and made a face before raising the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic manner.

"I wish I could, but it might hurt my baby!" Bubbles didn't know why, or how. But she snapped. She had had enough of this bullshit.

"Shut the fuck up." Brat stood straight and looked at her, completely shocked.

"Wh-who do you think you are talking to?" Brat glared at her. Bubbles narrowed her blue eyes.

"A rotten bitch who needs an attitude adjustment."

"Y-you don't even know me!"

Didn't know her? Bubbles didn't need to. It wasn't too long ago when she saw a girl like Brat every time she looked in the mirror. But things were different now. She was different now. She didn't need to be accepted. She didn't need her parents to recognize her. She just needed her. She knew how to play the game, but even better, she knew how to beat it.

"I know that you're faking being Boomer's mate so you can have a social status." Brat looked shocked. This wasn't about Boomer, Bubbles, or Brat. This was about finding Buttercup. If Brat wanted play the bitch role she was more than welcome to do so, as long as she kept herself away from the people that actually matter.

"I found her" Alberteen spoke to her and Bubbles dashed off at an incredible speed.

* * *

What if the demons had her? Bunny had been in the same room and not noticed her best friend disappear. Bunny slid down the stump of a mossy tree and put her head in her hands. Her family was gone. She could be chained up in some prison or floating through space or already dead! Bunny felt pathetic. Bubbles was woken up by Alberteen when Buttercup vanished. Everyone was looking for her. Butch was on a rampage. Bubbles was angry and Bunny was even angrier.

"Oi." She felt a hand on her knee and looked up at Blitz's concerned face. "We're gonna find her, but if you don't help me look it's gonna take a lot longer." Blitz got out of his crouched position and extended his hand to her. Bunny let out a soft smile, this wasn't over yet. She took his hand and he hoisted her up. They continued through the forest.

In fact, Bunny had a feeling that this was just the beginning of something much greater.

"Something is coming." Fae said and she stopped and her bones shook. Bunny sat down.

"What's going on?" She asked out loud and Blitz was beside her in an instant.

"It's a message from my father." Fae said, her voice startled. "He says...something big is coming."

* * *

Bell slumped against a rock. She was even weaker then she had been yesterday. She was trying so hard to find Buttercup, but her legs kept shaking and her breaths were getting harsher as time progressed.

"You still don't get it?" Symphone asked. Get what?

"Blood. You need his blood. You become bound to each other, but if you don't accept his bind then you die." What?

"I can make him bleed for you, but you need his blood or else you're going to die. You have to make up for what you lost when he took your blood."

How was she supposed to do that? She was human. No fangs. She couldn't hurt him. Bell could practically feel Symphone rolling her eyes.

"Your body will do it all, just succumb to your desires already." Desires?

"Stop holding back, it's going to kill you."

But holding back was all that she was good at. She could feel it though. In the back of her throat there was burning desire. It bubbled in her throat and screamed for her to let it out.

"Let it out." Bell closed her eyes and let go. The bubbles spread into her jaw and burned her tongue like wildfire. She opened her eyes and all she could smell was him. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her heart rate accelerated at speeds that had never been heard of.

* * *

"Just let it out." Bell's mother rubber her head as the little girl cried. "Everything will be okay." She picked up Bell and Bell peeked over her mother's shoulder to see her world falling to pieces. It was on fire. People screamed.

* * *

"Just calm down!" Blaine held his hands up defensively as Butch shot him a deathly glare.

"Son." His dad held his hands out. "She'll be found." Butch slammed his back into the wall and sat down. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at them with worried eyes. Blaine hadn't seen Butch this worried since, ever. Butch never looked worried because Butch was careless, Butch was the "Wing-it" guy. Blaine relaxed his arms when he heard footsteps. Then he smelled Bell. She was coming to them. He turned as the door opened.

"Bell, anything?" He saw his mate a disheveled mess. She gave him a wild look.

"Bel-" She grabbed the neck on his shirt and pulled him down to her before biting his neck.

* * *

Bubbles panted as she reached the bustling marketplace. She held her aching stomach and almost threw up once again. She made her way into the market. Buttercup was here, she could feel it.

* * *

Buttercup had her feet in the warm ocean water. She had tugged her hair up into a ponytail. The marketplace never stopped being full of people. Just being around them made her feel better. She had jumped out of her window and run to the most populated place she could find.

"Shya! Shya!" A man atop a carriage yelled as he whipped the horses in front of him. A kid cried and tugged at her mother's dress while the woman refused to buy her the toy she wanted. A crowd cheered as they gathered around a street magician with a curly mustache. Tourists clustered around different trinket booths. Some people just stood in the middle of it all, conversing with others. A group of kids were slipping between people in an intense game of tag.

"Max, wait!" Buttercup heard a man call out before something jumped on her back and started nibbling on her ponytail. She was about to pull out her sword when she noticed the fluffy brown paws on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" She felt the creature get pulled off of her to find a brown haired man holding a medium sized dog. The had curly brown hair, long ears, a pink tongue, and brown eyes. "He really likes to chew on long hair."

"It's fine." Buttercup turned to him and he opened his eyes to reveal a bright baby blue. He was pretty old, getting wrinkles, but not enough to make you think he should have grey hair. He wore a long hat and rolled up pants. He also had a big travelling bag and torn up sandals.

"I'm Austin." He sat down beside her, bracing Max down in his lap so he didn't jump on her.

"Buttercup..." Buttercup looked out at the vast ocean.

"Did you know that the vampire district is actually partially an island?"

"Huh?" Buttercup looked over at him.

"It has an inner curve under it, so the part we're sitting on right now is just floating."

"Cool!" Buttercup smiled. He was such a weirdo.

"You finally smiled." He laughed and looked out at the sea.

"What?"

"Things are always moving here, but you aren't. Judging by the circles under your eyes and the imprints of your knit brows, it looks like you have been here all night and haven't smiled once." Buttercup felt transparent. He saw right through her.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Na, Father's instinct." That's was it was. His presence relieved her. It felt a little like her dad's. She looked sadly back out at the ocean. She felt heavy, like no one could lift her even if they reached out.

"Not that I'm a good father." She looked back over at him to find another sadness in his own eyes.

"What happened?"

"I fell in love. I still am, not that she'd ever take me back. I left her and my own kid behind."

"Must be lonely."

"Well, I've got Max, so..."

"Not you," Buttercup looked at him and met his distant gaze, "They must be horribly lonely, especially your kid." His lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes were fearful and sad.

"BUTTERCUP!" Buttercup turned in time to be embraced by Bubbles. "You're okay! We were all so worried!" She rubbed her face on Buttercup's shoulder.

"I'm fine Bubbles." Bubbles sat back and gave her a smile. Then she turned her head and looked at Austin. Her smile dropped.

"Dad?"


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! So I got asked about the depression stuff and the stages of grief. No I am not depressed and I've never been. I'm taking a college level psychology class so I've learned all about those sorts of things. THAT'S ALL!**

"B-Bubs? What are you doing here?" Austin stood up and Max stood in between his legs, tail wagging.

"I am learning how to fight." Bubbles was emotionless. Well, more like she wasn't sure what emotion to feel.

"Fight?" Austin looked horribly worried. Bubbles motioned to her necklace and his eyes widened. "NO WAY!" Austin grabbed her shoulders. "You're the wielder? But that means that Patrick is dead!" Bubbles looked down at Buttercup, whose body had gone tense. Buttercup stood up and Max cuddled himself into her feet.

"I'm only one of the wielders, this is Buttercup, she wields Olympiumus." Austin let go of her shoulders and turned to Buttercup with stars in her eyes. "And she's also Patrick's daughter..." Bubbles added softly. It was quiet. Buttercup felt the sadness creep up inside of her. She looked at the ground. Then she felt a big warm hand on her head. She looked up to see a kind smile in front of her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be alright." Buttercup didn't know what came over her. She felt a big tear fall from her eye before she ran into Austin's arms, crying like a three year old. He held her and she felt safe. He pet her head and rubbed her back. Buttercup had sat there and cried and told them everything. The sun was beginning to set and she was tired. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

* * *

Buttercup was standing outside, waiting for Bubbles. Bubbles was inside of a small inn. She was about to leave.

"Bubs." She turned back to look at the man who had abandoned her. The man who left her alone, who made her cold. Bubbles learned a long time ago that she couldn't play nice, because the world didn't play nice. If you were as alone as she was, you would understand. She couldn't be a doormat, so she developed armor or cruelty and confidence that no one could pierce. Until she met them. Boomer and the girls. Her armor was faded and worn and she was tired of playing games. He changed her. When her left, so did her innocence. That man was once her best friend. Now he was nothing but a painful memory.

"I'm going home tomorrow." Bubbles eyes widened in shock.

"Home?" Bubbles felt all that was left of her armor shatter in that instant.

"I think it's time I stopped running. Come with me." He was sitting in a puffy red chair with Max sleeping in his lap.

"I can't do that, I have to learn to save humanity." Her voice wasn't cold. It was sad and vulnerable. Then she smiled and looked up at him. She wasn't alone anymore and she didn't need them anymore. She had her friends.

"I have people to save, dad. I'll see you at home." She gave him a satisfied look. She was happy. Bubbles turned on the balls of her feet and left the inn.

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup finally got to the castle. The lights were on and the sky was dark. Bubbles and Buttercup talked about trivial things, laughed. They were happy. They entered the palace laughing. Then Buttercup looked to see everyone sitting at a long table.

"Buttercup!" Bunny engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey!" Then Bell hugged her as well. They leaned away from each other.

"Don't do that ever again!" Bunny's shoulders relaxed for the first time that day.

"I won't!" Buttercup laughed.

"She was safe." Bubbles smiled and the room went quiet. Bunny and Bell looked at her. Bunny looked confused and Bell looked angry.

"What is is?" Bubbles asked and turned to see Brat sitting at the head of the table with Boomer behind her. He gave her a disgusted look.

"Bubbles." He said. His eyebrows became slightly knitted and then not every few seconds. Bubbles gave him a questioning look.

"You... attacked Brat?" Blaine looked up at her from his seat. Bubbles was shocked.

"What? No I didn't-" Bubbles started.

"We already saw her memories." Boomer looked at her sadly, "I think it's best that you leave." Bubbles felt her eyes widen and pressed her lips in a thin line. Her fists were clenched. So Brat would really go this far to obtain a fucking social status?

"You're wrong!" Bunny was beside her, hands on her hips and a firm glare upon her face.

"All the evidence points-" The king started and Bell violently shook her head.

"I'm telling you that Bubbles would never do that!"

"Forget it." Bubbles' face was shadowed. "I think I should leave too." Her voice was small and filled with pain. She was angry at them. They couldn't believe in her and Boomer couldn't even recognize that his "mate" was faking it. Nobody believes in the nice person. That's why she had armor. This is what happens when you leave yourself unguarded. Bubbles left to go to her room.

* * *

Bunny was pissed. Bubbles couldn't do that sort of thing.

"It's for the best." The king said. Bunny wanted to punch him in the face, but she was beat to it by Buttercup. Buttercup laid one on him smack dab across jaw, knocking the king out of his seat. His crown rolled across the floor. Buttercup glared at them before chasing after Bubbles. Bunny looked at Boomer, his expression. He look sad. Not just sad, her looked guilty and depressed. What an idiot.

"Come on babe." Brat held on to his arm. Bunny looked at the cuts she had on her arms. This woman had actually hurt herself in order to frame Bubbles. Bunny knew what it looked like when you hurt yourself compared to someone else. She had cut herself before, before she Buttercup. Those compared to her mother's abuse, there was a distinctive difference. Boomer didn't budge from his spot as Brat tried to pull him. It was like he couldn't hear her.

"A little help here?" Brat looked at Bunny and Bell expectantly. "Hello?" Brat walked over to them and put her hands on her hips. She puffed out her thin lips a little bit to make it look like she had fuller ones, not realizing it just made her look like a duck. "Minions? Humans? Hello!"

"Go away." Bunny's head snapped to look at Bell, who had just spoken. Two words. Two words in a tone that radiated danger.

"Excuse me?" Bell smacked her. The back of her hand collided with the heavily colored face that was Brat's. Bell walked out of the room. At the smack Boomer had come to, but he hadn't moved to help Brat.

"You're an idiot." Bunny glared softly at Boomer. "She's been faking her pregnancy, mating, all of it. For social status." Boomer looked incredibly surprised by her accusation.

"WHAT?! THAT ISN'T TRUE!" Brat screamed and launched at Bunny. Bunny snapped her fingers and Brat was trapped in a bubble. Bunny left the room with a slamming door.

* * *

The morning air filled Bubbles' lungs. It was still dark outside. They had set up a carriage for her to leave in, but it wasn't due for a long time. Bubbles had had enough of this. It was drizzling rain. The stars were covered by black storm clouds. Bubbles didn't know what would happen next, but one thing she was sure of.

She _never_ wanted to see Boomer again.

"This is only the beginning." Bubbles looked beside her to see Bunny. Bunny had her bags packed too.

"Bunny."

"I'm coming with you." Bubbles let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't alone. Bubbles nodded and smiled gratefully.

"I guess we're going back then, ladies." Bubbles tensed as Blitz appeared behind them. His arm was swung around their shoulders and he had an innocent smile on his face. Bunny cringed and flipped around. Blitz put his hands up as a signal of surrender.

* * *

Bubbles entered the inn, Bunny and Blitz argued behind her.

"Bubbles?" She saw her dad, bags packed.

"Dad, I'm coming with you."

* * *

Buttercup woke up to birds chirping, she had slept better than she ever had. She had trouble falling asleep with Bubbles, but when she finally collapsed in exhaustion she had sweet dreams. No pain. No fear. She got out of bed and put on the training clothes. She opened the door to find Boomer, his fist up like he was about to knock.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Where is Bubbles?" Buttercup gave him a look.

"She's leaving soon, just wait to apologize there." Buttercup nudged past him.

"It's 1 in the afternoon." Buttercup flipped around to look at him. "And I don't know what you mean by apologize." He turned and looked at her.

"You still don't realize that Brat is faking it. Quit going around and playing the nice guy you little bitch." Buttercup walked out to go look for Bubbles.

* * *

"The three of them left early in the morning. Prince Blitz told me it was alright." Said the guard. The king nodded.

Everyone had gathered to see the guard. The king nodded to the guard and he exited the room. Buttercup was pissed, they left without her. Now she was stuck here. Funny thing was that since she had gotten back, Butch hadn't talked to her at all. Butch didn't wake her up. The king let them leave. Butch darted out of the room. Buttercup followed him.

* * *

He was making his way back to his room. He put his hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when Buttercup smacked his back. Butch straightened up in alarm and turned around. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She was glaring at him with that fire in her eyes.

"Hey!" He tried to sound normal, but he was feeling something wrong. The things he wanted to do to her.

"You've been avoiding me!" She was all up in his personal space. He could hear her heart beat time with the pounding rain outside.

"Buttercup you're too-"

"I'm not finished! You can't just start avoiding me! We're supposed to~"

 _Close_

Her smell was all around him. She was so close he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"I love you." He said it. SHIT.

"What?" Buttercup froze and took a step back. Well, it was too late now. Butch swung his arm forward and hooked it around her waist, bringing her forward. She was closer to him than she had been before. He watched as her ears turned red.

"Cute." He nibbled her ear and her breath hitched.

* * *

Bell was sitting in the garden. She had slept in the same room as the others. She was mad, no she was pissed at Blaine. How could he think that Bubbles was capable of doing something like that. She had gotten so angry, then she spoke. She didn't know how, but after that she wasn't able to do it again. Bell brought her legs up and rested her chin on them. Bubbles and Bunny had left, she wanted to go with them. A shadow was cast over her.

"Bell." She didn't look up. She'd know his voice anywhere. She turned her head away from him and looked at the grass beside her. Then his arms and legs were wrapped around her. His face nuzzled her neck.

"Bell" He groaned, sending the vibrations across her skin. He started kissing the back of her neck. Bell knew her face was bright red. He nibbled under her ear and she pulled her head up. She looked at him with a glare. They were under a roof, the rain was pouring in front of them.

How could he think that Bubbles would do that to somebody?

"The evidence" He said, connecting their foreheads. Bell glared and stood up, out of his monkey hold on her.

"Bell please..." He held her hand and nuzzled his faces against it. He kissed her palm and the heat spread through her veins. Bell pulled her hand away with much hesitation and ran.

* * *

Buttercup was running.

I love you

Her face was bright red. Butch loved her? Buttercup had barely kept it together. If the servant hadn't walking in on them she wouldn't have snapped out of it and ran.

What was she running from?


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Thanks to the guest who told me about this awesome song!**

Buttercup ran through a pair of double doors and finally stopped running. Buttercup's breathing was ragged. She looked up and saw something beautiful before her.

White curtains flowed around giant windows that had rain pounding on them. The sky was covered by angry clouds that were nearly black. The darkness clashed with the white metal designs strewn over the large windows. The room was huge, dark stone, but only contained one thing. A white grand piano. And sitting st the piano was Bell.

"Bell?" Buttercup approached her. Bell sat there, transfixed on the keys before her. She would reach out and then move away, afraid to touch the things.

"Your memory" Buttercup sat down beside her, facing away from the piano. Bell looked over to her.

"You said that you remembered when you touched the piano." Bell nodded and bit her lip.

"What are you waiting for?" Bell looked down at the keys. She pressed her lips together in a thin line and her shoulders tensed up. She moved her hands up and then back down.

"I promised I'd help you, how about I sing?" Bell looked over at Buttercup and relaxed. She nodded and looked back down at the keys. Her fingers spread out across them in a strange familiarity. She played the keys in a strong, deep melody.

 _Bell saw a flash of her mother showing her how to play the piano_

 _ **You fascinated me**_ Buttercup's voice cut into the air  
 _ **Cloaked in shadows and secrecy**_  
 _ **The beauty of a broken angel**_

 _Buttercup let out a horrid scream as her father's body disappeared._

 _ **I ventured carefully**_  
 _ **Afraid of what you thought I'd be**_  
 _ **But pretty soon I was entangled**_

 _Bell's dad shot the arrow right in the center of the target and she cheered before engulfing him in a hug._

 _ **You take me by the hand**_  
 _ **I question who I am**_

 _Bell was underwater, a glimmering crown was before her_

 _ **Teach me how to fight**_

 _Buttercup's green sword glowed in her hands_

 _ **I'll show you how to win**_  
 _ **You're my mortal flaw**_  
 _ **And I'm your fatal sin**_  
 _ **Let me feel the sting**_  
 _ **The pain**_  
 _ **The burn**_  
 _ **Under my skin**_

 _Bell watched as the big red monster burned down towns and her mother scooped her up in her arms and ran_

 _ **Put me to the test**_  
 _ **I'll prove that I'm strong**_  
 _ **Won't let myself believe**_  
 _ **That what we feel is wrong**_  
 _ **I finally see what**_  
 _ **You knew was inside me**_  
 _ **All along**_

 _ **That behind this soft exterior**_  
 _ **Lies a warrior**_

 _Buttercup took down the demons and the instructor_

 _ **My memory refused**_ Bell started singing and Buttercup watched her in awe, her face contorted in distress  
 _ **To separate the lies from truth**_  
 _ **And search the past**_  
 _ **My mind created**_

 _She ran with the gold girl. They stopped and hid behind a rock before counting to three and jumping on the back of a big colorful bird._

 _ **I kept on pushing through**_  
 _ **Standing resolute which you**_  
 _ **In equal measure**_  
 _ **Loved and hated**_

 _Buttercup could see herself before the king of the demons, sword in hand._

 _ **You take me by the hand**_  
 _ **I'm seeing who I am**_

 _Bell was standing on a balcony, waving down at the cheering people below her._

 _ **Teach me how to fight**_ Buttercup took over singing  
 _ **I'll show you how to win**_  
 _ **You're my mortal flaw**_  
 _ **And I'm your fatal sin**_  
 _ **Let me feel the sting**_  
 _ **The pain**_  
 _ **The burn**_  
 _ **Under my skin**_

 _Bell's parents sang to her while she was almost asleep in bed._

 _ **Put me to the test**_  
 _ **I'll prove that I'm strong**_  
 _ **Won't let myself believe**_  
 _ **That what we feel is wrong**_  
 _ **I finally see what**_  
 _ **You knew was inside me**_  
 _ **All along**_

 _Bell was draped in fancy silk cloth and sparkling jewels_

 _ **That behind this soft exterior**_  
 _ **Lies a warrior**_

 _Buttercup killed the demon who had killed her father, but it wasn't enough_

 _ **Lies a warrior...**_

 _ **You take me by the hand**_  
 _ **I'm sure of who I am**_

 _Buttercup was okay now_

 _ **Teach me how to fight**_  
 _ **I'll show you how to win**_  
 _ **You're my mortal flaw**_  
 _ **And I'm your fatal sin**_  
 _ **Let me feel the sting**_  
 _ **The pain**_  
 _ **The burn**_  
 _ **Under my skin**_

 _Bell saw fire everywhere._

 _ **Put me to the test**_  
 _ **I'll prove that I'm strong**_  
 _ **Won't let myself believe**_  
 _ **That what we feel is wrong**_  
 _ **I finally see what**_  
 _ **You knew was inside me**_  
 _ **All along**_

 _Bell was falling, she reaches towards the blurry gray place she was falling away from_

 _ **That behind this soft exterior**_  
 _ **Lies a warrior**_

 _The moon_

 _ **The pictures come to life**_ Bell started singing again  
 _ **Wake in the dead of night**_  
 _ **Open my eyes**_  
 _ **I must be dreaming**_

 _The moon. Reflected in the lake where there was a crown. Her crown?_

 _ **Clutch my pillow tight**_  
 _ **Brace myself for the fight**_  
 _ **I've heard that seeing**_  
 _ **Is believing**_

Bell fainted. Buttercup caught her on the floor before she hit it. Both of them were breathing heavily. There was a strange sounds above her, Buttercup looked up to see a pair of stone legs. They hang from the ceiling. A red stone came out of them and down to her. What was this thing? Then in a red light they were gone.

* * *

They were moving at the speed of light. Bubbles held onto her dad's arm. Bunny and Blitz held onto each other. They were in a new magically charged train, it moved faster than anything, even vampires. They were going home and neither of the girls had any plans to return back to the vampire quadrant.

Bubbles soon got used to the speed. Then she felt herself feel sick again. She got up and ran to the back of the train and into the bathroom. Then she threw up again. What was going on? Was she sick or something?

"What were you expecting?" Came Alberteen's voice.

"What do you mean." She grumbled through breaths.

"This is what happens when females are with child."

"What?"

"You're obviously pregnant, I thought you knew."

* * *

Butch and Blain had looked everywhere for the girls. They both walked to the infirmary. It was the last place they could be. They entered the infirmary to see Brick jumping towards Blossom and in a flash of red light they disappeared. The brothers exchanged looks before running to go find their father.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

Bubbles walked up to her house, she hadn't said a word since she found out she was carrying a child in her belly. She hadn't said a thing. She opened the door, Blitz was keeping the pouring rain off of him. She opened the door and was engulfed in a warm hug that could only belong to Roman.

"Miss Bubbles" They pulled back and Bubbles just nodded to him with a smile. "I've been so worried." He welcomed her in and she heard his breath catch as he caught sight of Austin. Austin walked in with Max, he let him go in the living room and he jumped on the couch. Bunny and Blitz entered and Roman closed the door. He coughed awkwardly then completely took in who Bubbles was with. Other than her father, a girl her age he didn't know, and a prince. Roman quickly bowed to him. A couple of the maids stood at the doorway swooning over the royal.

"Bunny" Bunny, slightly pissed, outstretched her hand to Roman in a friendly manner. He took it with both of his. "I'm Bubbles' friend." He looked surprised, but quickly masked it with a toothy grin. Then the door was flung open. Pointy stiletto heels on little feet. A black fitted dress that hugged her thin figure. Long blond hair was tossed around a fair face. Brown eyes crowded with smudged black makeup and glasses hung on the front of her dress.

"Mom?" Her voice was soft. Her mother looked to her with so much fear Bubbles wasn't even sure it was her mother before her. Then she swept her up in a hug. She was shaking.

"Thank god." She whispered. She looked past Bubbles and looked at Austin. It was like falling in love all over again, but love hurts. She pulled back from Bubbles.

"What are you doing here. GO AWAY!" She yelled. She was a little drunk, Bubbles could smell it. Her mother left, crying.

"She's drunk." Austin sighed, putting down his bag. "Now's the best time to talk to her." He walked past Bubbles, rubbing her head, and went after her mother.

"Your mother came home and found you gone. She had search parties out and hasn't been to work." Roman said behind her and Bubbles smiled. Even is she hid it well, she got her sympathy and innocence from her mother. Her kindness.

* * *

It was dark. All Blossom heard was dripping water. She was cold. She opened her eyes to see a moss covered ceiling above her. She sat up to see Bell and Buttercup, out cold. She saw bars in front of her. She stood up slowly, feeling a little heavy in her skin. She walked the bars and touched them to make sure they were real.

"We're in a cell" Odis said and she nodded. She could smell something, really good. She poked her nose through the bars, and in the cell across from her she saw a body. It was covered in shadows, but she could make out one distinctive characteristic of the person. Glowing orange hair.

"Brick." She hissed. It was Brick. He was okay. Where were they? What was going on? What happened to Bubbles and Bunny and everyone? "Brick!" She was louder this time and she saw his leg twitch. "Brick." She said it out loud and he rolled over, into the light. She watched his eyelashes flutter He opened those red eyes but closed them again. Then they snapped open and he stood up. He looked around and then at Blossom. He was at the bars in a split second, just as close as she was.

"Bloss, are you okay?" She nodded.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Demons, my guess is we're in Him's dungeon."

"Why?" Blossom was scared and confused and she just wanted to be with Brick.

"Him is making his move."

* * *

She hit him with another pillow as he got closer.

"Just leave!" She yelled at him. Austin knew he deserved it. He was a coward. But he loved her. She loved him. He could look in those brown pools and know that she loved him just as much as he loved her. They weren't divorced, they were just separated. She was going to hit him again and he grabbed the comforter and wrapped her up in it.

"Just listen to me" She squirmed around and eventually settled down. Austin's legs were around her and his arms were wrapped around her curled up form to keep the comforter in place. He rested his head on her's and sighed.

* * *

Bell woke up with a gasp. The moon. Gowns. She fell from the moon. How? Why? She still didn't know who she was! An alien?

"Fuck" It was her voice.

"Bell?" Bell snapped up to look at Blossom.

"Blossom." Her voice was weak, she was straining, it was barely above a whisper. Blossom sat down in front of her.

"Brick told me what's been going on, we've been captured by Him."

"Shiiiiiiittttt" Buttercup said, rolling over.

"Buttercup" Bell's faint voice made her sit up immediately. Buttercup smiled brightly.

"You can talk."

"We've been captured." Blossom said. Buttercup looked at her with a surprise before engulfing her in a hug.

"Uh..." Buttercup quickly moved beside Bell awkwardly.

"You're finally awake." They looked up to see a girl. Red skin and hair. Dark eyes. Her hair was puffy and in pig tails.

"Princess?" Blossom stood up. The gate opened and in walked Princess with red skin.

"Hello darling. It's been a while."

"You're a demon." Bell stood up.

"I knew it!" Buttercup laughed. Blossom spared her a glance before looking back to her best friend.

"I don't get it."

"Who do you think told the demons where old Patty was? I was an inside agent. You and Bubbles were the perfect shield for my identity." Buttercup's eyes snapped up to Princess in a split second. The fire boiled in them. Princess smiled at them like the Cheshire cat.

"They're up!" She yelled. Soldiers marched in and grabbed them.

"LET GO!" Buttercup yelled as they dragged her out by her arms. Why couldn't she summon Olympiumus? A demon slung Bell over it's shoulder and marched out as she punched at it. Princess smiled and pranced off as Blossom was shoved out and into the opposing bars. Brick was right there. They stared longingly trying to touch. Then the demon grabbed her waist and pulled her away.

"BRICK" She yelled.

"BLOSSOM" He yelled, his arms reaching out of the bars towards her.

* * *

Bunny was seriously pissed off. She watched Blitz flirt with the slutty maids as they threw themselves at him. She was REALLY pissed. What was wrong with her. Did she actually like Blitz? No way! She just... She's really possessive, that's it. Since she's possessive, she should go let those bitches know who belongs to who, right?


	22. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!** **THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!**

Bunny opened the door to the living room and Blitz looked at her. She walked right up to him. The maids watched her. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him down into a searing kiss. He was surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss. He put his hands on her cheeks and deepened the kiss. Pushing her back into a dip before he stood back up and she pulled back. His arms were hooked around her and he had a dazed look in his eyes. Bunny turned her head from where Blitz was keeping her flush against him.

"Mine." She growled and the maids darted off. Bunny sighed and let go of Blitz, but her didn't budge. She glared up to see a smirk. "Let go." She pushed away from the sweet smell. Her body was getting weaker than she had anticipated.

"You don't actually think I'm going to let you get away with something like that." Then he dipped down and trapped her in a searing kiss.

* * *

Bell was slammed against a stone wall Buttercup was beside her and Blossom was tossed on her other side. They were sitting in the pouring rain. Lightning crashed across the sky. There was a giant purple machine in front of her. It was zig-zagged shaped and ginormous. They were soaked in an instant.

"Ladiessss" A thin tall...man? Danced in front of them. He had crab claws for hands and pointy black hair. He wore a tutu and was red.

"My lord" Princess curtsied before him and he laughed.

"Darling" He curtsied and turned back to the three with a lopsided grin.

* * *

Bubbles was watching them. They were dancing. Her parents were ballroom dancing together. A smile graced her mother's face as Austin spun her around. Bubbles was so happy. She almost forgot what was happening to her. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Boomer's baby. She looked at them and happiness traveled from her lips to her heart and then spread throughout her body. She opened the door and engulfed them both in a long-awaited hug.

* * *

His hands traveled up her thighs. Blitz had her against the wall, her legs were wrapped around him and they were kissing frantically. Her kissed down her jaw and-

BWRRR

BWRRRRRR

He leaned back and Bunny looked up at him with hooded eyes. How did she become like this? They were just kissing. She was so messed up. He groaned. Her face was stained red, her eyes were hooded, her lips were bruised from kissing, and her mouth was open, letting out ragged breaths. He leaned against her face, why now?

BWRRRR

He kissed her now and put her down. He took the damn thing out of his pocket and slid his thumb over it.

"What the fuck is it?" He glared at his dad.

* * *

Bunny was a mess. She leaned against the wall and tried to regain her composure. If she went through with this, it could jeopardize so many things she wanted to do. But she really wanted to do Blitz right now and forever. The fuck did she just think?

"They've been captured by the demons. How are things over there?"

"They were going great until I was interrupted."

Butch and Blaine walked onto the screen and glared at him.

"We have to find them!" Blaine had wild eyes. Then there was a wooden thump and the screen shifted to see Boomer throw a wooden stomach onto the table.

"Brat was faking it."

"Obviously, since Bubbles is pregnant with your kid." Blitz groaned and all the vampires on the screen looked at him.

"We're coming over there." Boomer said.

"How did you get there so fast?" Asked the king, but by then Bunny was out the door to find Bubbles.

* * *

"And now you see, I'll need those weapons if I'm to conquer the universe." Him gave them a toothy grin and span around on his ballet slippers.

"In your dreams, bastard." Buttercup spat and him. Him hit her in the face with his claw and she spat out blood into the rain.

"Naughty Naughty" He span around again and looked at the three thoughtfully.

"I pick...YOU!" He pointed to Bell and latched a claw around her wrist.

"Bell!" Blossom reached out, but was kicked onto Buttercup by Princess. Bell let hisses of pain.

Him tossed her into a magic circle.

"Don't worryyyy, this'll only hurt A LOT!

* * *

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Bunny yelled, seeing Bubbles and her parents in the the kitchen.

"WHAT?" Her dad jumped up and her mother nearly had a heart attack.

"Looks like you're about to be." Bubbles said, coming out of her shocked state. She motioned to a mirror on the wall beside her. Bunny blushed as she looked at her bruised lips and faintly red face. Her father was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. They all went to the living room to find Blitz with a woman, a man, and a little boy.

"We're looking for our daughter, Blossom."

* * *

Him pushed up the lever and the circle around Bell began to glow. Blossom and Buttercup were yelling to her, the demons were beating them into the ground. She couldn't hear them.

"Bell!" Symphone screamed before Bell's arms was forced up and she couldn't hear Symphone.

* * *

"Our girl is perfect. We were told she hanging around.. you people.. we don't really believe it. This is our last resort."

"No wonder Blossom wanted to run away from you people." Bunny glared at them.

"Excuse me?" This time it was the father.

"I know more about her then you guys do and I'm a delinquent!" Bunny threw her hands up in the air. Then the royals burst into the room.

"Bubbles!"

"We don't have time for this!"

* * *

It was as if her soul were being sucked out of her body. Bell let out a scream. It was loud. It pierced the ears. Made them bleed. It echoed. Symphone was gone. Cerulean tears flooded from her eyes. Bell was flying in the air. Symphone? She felt cold.

* * *

Buttercup watched in horror as the gems were pulled out of Bell's arm and she screamed in agony.

"LET HER GO!" She screamed as lightning crashed across the sky. A demon kicked her bloody face back into the ground. Buttercup let bloody tears roll down her cheeks and looked back up. She watched Bell's form. It was unmoving. She was slowly lowered to the ground. Her arm was covered in blood. Him moved forward to pick up the gems. He got a hold of one before it glowed and he let go with a yelp. The gems rose up and circled around Bell, moving faster and faster, until Bell disappeared in a multicolored mist.

* * *

Bubbles was standing behind Bunny while Boomer was staring at her longingly. All of them were talking, except Bunny and Bubbles.

"BUNNY" Bunny touched her head as Fae screamed. Bubbles started crying and Bunny had tears well up in her eyes. "SYMPHONE WAS TAKEN IF THEY GET HER SPIRIT WE'RE DONE FOR"

Bell.

Tears poured out of Bunny's eyes. 'What do you need us to do?'

"It's too late, there's only one thing I can do." Bunny suddenly felt a pang in her heart.

Fae?

"Dear Father," Fae was crying... "Separtusisium Fem Abrignm Saaf" Then, like breaking a stick, Fae was missing. Bubbles let an audible breath and everyone looked at them.

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"Al." Bubbles whispered. Then her necklace transformed into a boy. Then there was Alberteen. He was glowing. Bubbles cried and he looked at her sadly. He pet her head and kissed her cheek.

"Bye kids. Be good." He waved, looking at Bunny. Then he faded up into the air. Bubbles collapsed to the ground in a balling mess.

* * *

Him laughed with the white gems all collected in his claw. Then they glowed and faded out of his claw. Then Symphone appeared and all the demons froze. She looked at Buttercup and Blossom. Tears were pouring down her face. Then she faded away and Him screeched.

Blossom sucked in a breath. She was crying, so was Buttercup. Pink energy floated off of her and her gem was gone Odis sat in front of her, Olympiumus sat in front of Buttercup.

"Sorry." Odis said.

Olympiumus rubbed Buttercup's head and let a single tear escape. He looked to his friend and they slapped hands before Olympiumus hugged him and the faded away. Buttercup clutched at her heart and laid down before letting out a scream. Blossom slumped against the wall, lifeless.

* * *

"No" Bunny cried as her crown disappeared.

A warm glowing hand tipped her chin up and she looked at Fae. Fae was crying. The Goddess of Magic was crying. She kissed Bunny on the forehead before she disappeared and Bunny collapsed to the ground in tears.

* * *

The scenery was white. Columns. Gardens. Lakes. Beaches. Mansions. Alberteen draped his arms around Symphone and cried with her. Odis and Olympiumus just cried beside each other. There were millions of spirits around them. From planets and districts alike. Humans, animals, robots, gods. Fae appeared. She sunk down to the floor and cried golden tears.

"We couldn't save them." She cried into her hands.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! Jesus Christ people, I'm working on it! Don't worry!**

"Bubbles" Boomer cooed in her ear, he held her on an arm chair. Blitz held Bunny in a balling mess on the floor. Bunny sobbed. She felt cold, like she wasn't in the right place anymore. Like she had lost part of herself. She _had_ lost a part of herself.

* * *

Buttercup and Blossom were thrown into the cell, the same cell as Brick. They didn't move.

"Guys?" He shook Buttercup, who just lay there, staring at the bars in front of her.

"Bloss." He picked up her scratched up body and cradled her crippled form.

* * *

"My friends." Patrick ran to the five, Butterfly holding his hand. Fae looked up at him.

"We can't save them! I failed!" Fae cried.

"What are you talking about?" A pink eyed girl with black hair appeared beside them.

"It's over, we lost." Olympiumus stood up.

"You're giving up." Olympiumus looked at his father.

"Dad." He hugged the little fat man and picked him up.

Odis stood up and bowed to his general.

"ODIS" He looked up to see Elle. His Elle. She was running. She ran straight into his arms and he swung her around. They shared a hungry kiss. They kissing until he was on the floor and she lay on top of him.

"Sister, you haven't failed." Fae looked up to one of her brother. Fate. Her father's first born. "You're center is just changing." He held her hand and smiled.

"Yes, don't give up yet, my daughter." Father Time walked out. Clocks up and down his arms, on rings, anklets, necklace, there were even ones hanging in his giant fluffy beard.

"There's still time."

* * *

There was a doctor there, looking at the girls. They were like rag dolls. Everyone was talking, trying to figure out what was going on when the doctor let out a not so manly scream and ran out of the house with his tail between his legs. Everyone ran to the kitchen. Blitz was in front of Bunny, her eyes were wide. They were glowing bright purple, like someone was shining a flashlight behind them. Bubbles had the same blue eye problem.

* * *

Bunny opened her eyes to see white. She was laying down. She moved her head up to see Fae. She sat completely up.

"Fae..." Fae slid to her and hugged her.

"Stay strong, this isn't over yet." She said loudly.

Bunny looked to her left to see the girls looking at her.

Then the other weapons were there hugging the girls they were all standing.

"But, how do we fight when we don't have you?" Blossom asked.

"That's the thing, you don't need us." Fae looked at them all.

"Magic is inside of every living creature, humans have hidden magic. They don't acknowledge it, so it does't show itself. The weapons just projected what you already had inside. You all have the weapons inside you."

"You mean use magic, on our own?" Buttercup shook her head. "Impossible."

"What's impossible?" Out of thin air Patrick appeared.

"DAD" She jumped into his arms. He laughed and swung her around. "I love you. I love you so much." She cried.

"Aww, what about me?" Then Butterfly was there.

"Momma...?" She stumbled into her mother's arms and they sank to the ground, Patrick joined them.

"Where are we?" Bunny asked.

"So you're my girl, huh?" That voice sounded like music to her ears. Bunny turned and looked to see her dad.

"No way..." He hugged her, laughing. He had a jolly laugh, like santa clause, but was tall like a god.

More people flooded into the room. They cheered for the girls and clustered around them with hugs.

Bell felt someone run a hand through her hair and turned to find her parents.

"You're...Mom! Dad!" She yelled, loud. Everyone stopped to look. Bell jumped into their arms and they laughed.

Everyone was together.

"You're running out of time." Bellowed Father Time. They all bid goodbyes. Slowly the people faded away. Bell waved goodbye to her parents. Everyone was gone, but her and Symphone.

"Come with me." Symphone took her hand. Bell sucked in a deep breath and sat up. She was at the lake, bust wasn't she just in the demon district? "I sent you here after he extracted me from you." Symphone was glowing beside her, feet in the water.

Bell sucked in cold air as pain shot up her arm. She looked at all the bloody holes on her arm. Symphone held her hand and she looked over at her.

"We haven't got much time, but I can't go before you get the rest of your memories back. Symphone stood in the water and Bell nodded slowly, dipping her feet in.

They were underwater and memories came in little flashes, then she saw the crown.

 _"PRINCESS BELLARA" The crowd roared as the crown was placed upon her head. Then there were screams and a horrid red beast. It breathed out fire and people ran. Her mother picked her up and ran. Her mother whispered thing to her as she placed her on a platform. Then she was pushed away. She was falling. Then she broke into Earth. Her body was burnt, and bruise, and cut then she crashing into a lake._

Bell was standing outside of the lake. She wore a fishtail dress. Going out from her knees were spiraling ribbons on silver. She wore a baggy top on top of the dress that was made of different shades of silver armor and covered both of her arms. Her hair was all up in a huge bun and her tiara was in front. Her eyelashes faded from white to silver and she wore sparkly blue and white eye shadow. Her lips took on a metallic tint. Symphone was gone, but Bell was there. There was one thing that she wanted right now, Blaine. She disappeared in a flash.

* * *

The door swung open and Blaine's nose twitched. There was shuffling and the door to the kitchen flung open to reveal the most beautiful being in the world. Bell. She looked at him, she was dressed like a princess. She was in his arms.

"I love you" Her voice was a solid melody. She kissed him deeply and Blaine decided he would never let this woman leave his grasp. They leaned away from each other and Bell looked to the king. She gave him a gracious smile and nod.

"Buttercup and Blossom need help." She said.

"Yes, but how are we going to get to the demon quadrant in time?" Asked the king.

"I don't know, I still can only use symphonic power here, but I can bring you an army." Bell smiled and they gave her questioning looks.

"I can get us there" Everyone turned to look at Bunny. Her eyes were closed. Then a purple glow twisted around her forehead and formed Fae's crown before seeping into her skin and she opened her eyes. At first they glowed before fading back to their original purple color. She stood up and nodded to Bell. She looked at her dress and let out a little laugh.

"Bunny!" Bell jumped into her arms and they laughed. It was like they had always been speaking to each other, like nothing had ever changed.

"Alright then, sounds like a plan?" Blitz asked, looking up at the girls. Bell nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand. She looked him straight in his silver eyes and took in a breath, please let this work. She took hold of his other hand and closed her eyes, bowing her head down. She could hear the song, the symphonic music that was magically embodied in her soul.

Like a gospel choir loud soulful voices sang out. Sometimes they were separate and sometimes they came together into a powerful hum. She thought about her home. Sparkling crops made from glass. Rich silver soil that sometimes floated up if you stepped too hard. The giant colorful birds. _Take me home._

She felt Blaine tense up as white rings of magic surrounded them. Then, in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Blossom smiled at the thought. She had seen her parents, her brother. She had watched them run between houses, neighborhoods, and even cities looking for her. No matter who she was, people like that should be able to love her. That's what family is. That's what Elle had told her while laughing. She believed it. She was going to be okay, everyone was going to be okay. She believed it.

Blossom jolted out of her trance, gasping for air. A pink light collected at her sternum before retreating inside her. The first thing she saw was Brick's blurry face. He looked so worried. She felt strong, but weak at the same time. The magic spread over her body and into a shield. She felt safe, but she was exhausted. The next thing she knew she had pulled Brick down and bitten him in the neck. His blood washed over her mouth like addiction itself had take liquid form. She had no idea how on earth her teeth had penetrated his skin, but she didn't care. When she was finally satisfied, she pulled away. His grip on her had loosened from the cradling hold he had earlier. His eyes were glazed over. Blossom felt energy, adrenaline explode in her body. Her breathing slowed and she sat up, waiting for Brick to respond. He sat there, frozen. They didn't have time for this. They had to take care of the demon king once and for all. Blossom looked to the left where Buttercup lay in her own trance.

* * *

When the white light faded they were on the moon. It was desolate. Bell had expected it to be here. This was the palace city. The beast lived here and no one else.

"Whoa!" Blaine smiled like a kid and his voice echoed in the desolate place. "What are we doing here?" He asked, looking to her.

It was all so familiar. Bell turned and looked behind her at the charred buildings. She didn't remember much about the beast. It was a creature that was only appeased by offerings that were given every year. That was all anyone ever told her about it. But then the servers stopped coming back from giving the beast it's offering. She didn't know what she would do, but she would do it.

"This is my kingdom." She said, looking back at the charred white palace gate before her. She pushed it open and the steel bars creaked before falling off of the stone wall and crashing to the ground. There was a rumbling growl from inside the burnt, slightly fallen apart whit palace that Bell had once called home.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, stepping over the fallen gates with her. Bell took a deep breath and turned to him.

"That is the beast. A ferocious red monster that breaths fire and wiped out this place when I was just a kid. I am the queen of the moon." Bell pressed her lips together and looked up at him. He thought for a minute, then smiled, then laughed.

"So I guess that makes me the moon king?" He pointed to himself.

* * *

Buttercup had talked to everyone. Her mom, her dad, the original wielder and all that came after her. She could feel something deep inside her, bubbling. Desperately trying to come out. So she let it. She opened her eyes to see only green. The color faded as quickly as it had appeared. Her body hurt. She was bruised, scratched, stabbed. She was laying on the dungeon floor. Brick and Blossom were talking to each other. Buttercup sat up and looked at them.

"Buttercup." Blossom slid over to her and hugged her. At first, Buttercup didn't know how to react. Then she put her arms around her friend. Someone she could trust.

"We need to get out of here." Buttercup said as they pulled away.

"We can't just run away." Brick said, sliding over to them. "With the energy he took from Bell, even if he doesn't have Symphone, that machine has enough energy to wipe out a whole district we need to destroy it."

"We need to take out Him, I'm in." Buttercup nodded and Blossom nodded as well.

"We need a plan." Blossom whispered.

"We need more people." Brick sighed. Suddenly a purple whole opened up in the wall and Bunny jumped through, followed by Blitz, the king, and some kid? Then the whole closed and Bunny stumbled to the ground before getting back up.

"So I'm guessing I can't transport too many people." Bunny sat up just in time for Buttercup to knock her over in a hug.

"Brick." The king sighed and Brick smiled to his relieved father. Blitz cracked his back as he stood up.

"So what's the plan?" Everyone looked at the little brown-headed kid.

"Ben!" Blossom ran and hugged her crazy little brother.

"Bloss! Everybody was so worried!" He hugged her.

"How did he get in here?" Bunny questioned and he shrugged at her, smiling.

* * *

Bubbles heard people panicking. They were yelling or crying or hitting stuff. But above all the noise was her heartbeat.

Bump Bump

Bump Bump

She felt lighter then she had ever been. She opened her eyes and watched a light blue color fade from her vision. She was in the kitchen. Butch was hitting stuff. Blossom's parents were crying or yelling. What was going on.

"Hello?" She asked. Boomer was in front of her in an instant.

"Bubbles!" He cheered and hugged her. This fool. He couldn't even figure out his own mate.

"Sorry about that," He murmured in her ear "I should've seen it sooner" There was so much emotion in those few words. Bubbles wouldn't forgive him, not yet.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Blain and Bell crawled deeper and deeper into the palace. They moved lower and lower down winding staircases, Bell didn't even know that the Palace went so deep. They moved rubble, crawled over fallen columns, jumped over large gaps in the floor. Then they reached the bottom. It was dark. The only light was from a blue fire that sat on a torch beside a single door. It was the only door in the rusty brick hall. Bell tip toed to the door with Blaine behind her. She slowly opened it, fully expecting to see a giant red monster. All she saw was a red kitten. It mewed softly at the wall. It sat atop a stone coffin. On it's back were tiny bat wings. It was sad? Bell opened the door and slowly walked in, Blaine whispered for her to come back.

This wasn't right. The kitten had the tail of a dragon and tiny black horns on its head. She stood behind it and looked at the wall it was looking at. She let out a small gasp and then.

"I'LL SAVE YOU PRINCESS" A teenager with long golden hair burst into the room. The cat turned and loud out a roar, turning into the giant beast she had recognized before. Bell was tossed back. The beast burst up through the ceiling, cutting up through the ground and into the sky.

"Don't worry, I'll kill this monster once and for all." The gold girl launched up into the sky after the beast.

* * *

This plan wasn't gonna work. Blossom sighed. 6 demons came charging after her. She turned and crushed them all with her shield. This plan had so many things that could go wrong with it. So many...

"Blos!" Brick shouted as a demon with a spear was inches away from her. Before it could hit her it was turned to ash by a lightning bolt.

"Sorry!" She called back and continued to keep the soldiers away from the main hallway. The plan was simple. Ben had to take apart the machine with Buttercup protecting him and everyone else had to keep the demons away from them. But they were outnumbered greatly. Blossom could feel him moving. He was running. Lighting crashed around the palace. Bunny was taking out soldiers in rows. Blitz was everywhere, catching some in rain, drowning some, freezing some, boiling some. Blitz was making a demon buffet.

* * *

Buttercup ran, keeping Ben in front of her. Suddenly a demon crashed through the window and Ben screamed. In a green glow her sword was in her hand and the demon was no more. She grabbed his wrist and kept on running. If she lost this kid Blossom would never forgive her. But he was the only one smart enough to safely dismantle this thing. There was one thing that had been bothering Buttercup. Out of all the people who made over to them, Butch wasn't there.

Butch.

What if he hated her for running away and didn't want to come? What if he was hurt? That was what scared her the most. Did that mean she had feelings for him? They swung open a door and they were there. In the pouring rain the machine stood in all its glory.

"Quickly." She guided Ben to the machine and he got to work. Then the doors were thrown off their hinges.

"How." Him growled. He stalked over to her, his eyes swirled in chaos. His hunger for power seeping from his thin body and into the electric air. He brought his claw down and Buttercup's sword appeared. In a green light half of his claw fell behind her and he screamed in pain.

"It's stronger than Olympiumus?! What is it?!" He wailed like a banshee. Then Been screamed. Buttercup turned in time to see Princess. She had a sword out and was sailing towards Ben. There wasn't enough time. Her sword collided with his neck.

"BEN!" Buttercup yelled before Him hit her in the gut with his claw and she was thrown to the wall, coughing up blood.

* * *

No.

Bell shot up into the sky, symphonies spraying from the bottoms of her feet, Blaine holding her hand tightly. She sailed up into the dark sky and watched the crowd of people below her. Everyone was there. Yelling. Throwing things at the beast, who had settled down. She watched the gold girl launch towards the beast as the people cheered. Then there was an echoed thud as Bell landed in front of the beast. She soil rose around her. It's nose was to her back. The golden sword was flicked away by her symphony. They had been wrong.

"Stop it!"


	24. Chapter 24

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

The people gawked at her. They murmured and looked at her glowing crown. The didn't understand. They had been wrong.

"Stop!" She breathed as the golden girl backed away.

"Bellara?" She asked. Bell had her hands in front of her. Blaine was sitting beside her, dazed from the sudden fall.

"He isn't a monster." She lowered her hands. The beast blew steam through its nose behind her. He was just misunderstood. She knew what she had seen. The wall. The paintings were done by the first prince of the moon, Rajevello. That place was his tomb. He painted on the walls as a teenager. Bell didn't even know his tomb was still down there. The paintings were of him and the beast.

But the beast wasn't a beast.

Bell turned to look at the creature. The beast was a friend. The pictures.

The prince was holding a furry red kitten in his arms, the kitten was sound asleep. In another one the kitten had grown huge and was letting the children slide down it's dragon tail. In another one it was letting the colorful birds rest on it. There was one with the prince placing his hand on its nose, connecting their foreheads.

She looked into the beast's big sapphire eyes and knew he was no monster. Sadness. He was grieving. She had seen the same look in Buttercup's eyes since Patrick had died. The prince died and the beast had lost his brother. But not many people can understand a giant creature. They thought he was evil. They thought he was a monster. He looked like a monster, so they treated him like one, and all those years alone.

He became one.

"Nobody deserves that." She whispered. The creature looked at her and a tear fell from her eye. She knew how it felt. Being caged alone for so long. To be treated like a bomb that could explode at any time. Under the paintings was a name. Jav. In big cursive letters.

"Jav." She said and held out her hand. He looked at her face. He didn't have to be alone anymore. His big eyes crinkled slightly and misery shown through. In a fast movement his face was nuzzled into her hand. Bell leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Then Jav shrunk down into a little kitten and cuddled into her. Bell cradled Jav and turned to see her people.

"We're so sorry princess!" One of them yelled and bowed. Then the others followed suit.

"It's fine. Actually, I have something that you can help me with." She said.

* * *

Buttercup opened her eyes in time to watch Princess get hurled back into the wall in a pink light, then Blossom appeared. The outline of pink surround the stunned Ben.

"Hurry up Ben." She nodded to him and looked at Buttercup. Buttercup was a bloody mess, all of her injuries before were worse and she was spitting up blood. Everything hurt. She barely had the strength to move her head to look at Blossom's concerned gaze. She was in horrible condition. Princess came flying at Blossom.

"Look out!" Buttercup yelled with all her might. Blossom took out a shield and flung Princess right back into her crack in the wall.

"Don't forget about me, doll!" Buttercup watched Him ballerina his way over to her. So this was it? Bested by a dancing crab demon. They would tell er story far and wide.

* * *

Bubbles was pacing back and forth. There was no time for her to get there. She was useless here! Buttercup nibbled her lips and knitted her eyebrows.

"KID" Alberteen's voice echoed in her head and she stopped. She saw them. They were fighting. Buttercup. SHE NEEDED HELP. She had to help her. She was going to die!

"Focus" Alberteen said. Bubbles sat down in the middle of the chaotic living room. Buttercup. She had to heal her. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she could see everything in black and white. She walked out of the house and all the people were different colors. She ran by blurs of colors mixed with the black and white world. Then she was on the battlefield. There was a black crab-shaped energy about to touch a flickering green on. She found her. Bubbles ran to her. She held her hand out and blue spread throughout the green light.

* * *

Boomer watched Bubbles. She was sitting on the living room coffee table. Her hands were out and blue light was faintly coming off her finger tips. Everyone stared at her. Then she opened her eyes. All that was there was blue. No irises or pupils, just blue. From the blue came a ray of light and then he could see the battlefield.

* * *

SHING

Him screamed as his claw was chopped off. Black blood swirled with the rain around him and Buttercup was standing. She was full of energy. She didn't have a scratch on her. She glared at him with a confident smirk.

* * *

There were too many of them. Without Blossom this was even more difficult. Bunny destroyed multiple groups of soldiers as they approached her. She was getting tired. All of them were. They couldn't take much more of this. Bunny yelped as an arrow cut across her arm. She looked to the demon to find Blitz cutting its head clean off. The king was thrown beside her. He stood up, leaning heavily on the wall.

"I'm awfully rusty." He groaned. He stood up and glared at the swarm of demons charging them. Bunny knocked half of them down before they were electrocuted into nothing but piles of ash. Brick flashed next to them.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take, even Blitz is tiring out." Brick pointed to Blitz, who slid between two demons and froze them. He then ducked a split second before a demon cut his head off. They couldn't take much more. Bunny held her bloody arm, it was worse than she had thought. Bunny sighed. Blitz was thrust into the wall beside her. He sank to the ground. His body was littered with minor cuts and bruises. Bunny took her hand off her bloody arm and helped him up. He looked at the blood she left on his hand and back over to her. Bunny shrugged. They were cornered now.

Demons everywhere. She didn't have the energy to make it through all of them. Looking around, none of them did. Then there was a flash of white light and fire. Fire everywhere. Demons ran around with their bodies engulfed in flames. Bunny looked up to see Bell and Blaine sitting on a giant red cat. What? Clifford's cousin? It blew fire and half the demons were nothing but ash. It landed with a thump and Bell waved to them. In the sky was a white rectangle filled with designs. Charging out of it came people. They were covered in silver armor. All of them with pale skin, blue, grey, silver, or white hair and eyes. They took out soldiers like it was nothing. They cat blew a fire pathway right to them. Bunny let out a shaky breath. They had an army. Then she felt something cold touch her and a blue light encased her. When it was gone she was healed. She had more energy than she had had before.

"Bubbles" She smiled before destroying groups of demons. She watched as blue light healed their soldiers, anyone of their side that was injured. Bunny smiled.

"Watch out!" Bunny saw a glimpse of a arrow and then it was frozen right in front of her. It was pulled back to reveal a girl with golden hair. She broke the arrow.

"Be careful." She nodded to her before rushing headfirst back into the crowd.

Bunny smiled and took out more demons.

* * *

Buttercup was pushed with her back to Blossom.

"Having some trouble with Princess?" She laughed. Blossom turned her head.

"What about you and the crab?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Together?" Buttercup murmured as Him and Princess were preparing to jump on them. Blossom linked her left arm around Buttercup's right.

"Together." She nodded.

The demons launched at them. They were both in the air and Blossom nodded to her. Here goes nothing. Buttercup leaned back, making Blossom on her back, facing the stormy sky. Blossom let out two tall shields. They caught the demons at the waist, making them hang over. Under her Buttercup unhooked their arms and let out a second sword. She span around and before the demons had moved, their heads crashed to the ground.

* * *

Bubbles ran around the battlefield, healing those who were injured. She slid to a swirly white and silver person who lay on the ground. Their light was flickering. She touched them and for a moment they turned blue before springing up and running back into the battle.

* * *

Ben slid out from under the thing. Buttercup and Blossom were breathing heavily. He grabbed their hands.

"RUN!" He yelled. He dragged them with him and out to the bloody battlefield.

"We need to go NOW" He screamed. There were only a few demons alive.

"I can't transport this many people!" Bunny yelled, running over to them.

"I can." Bell was beside her. The rain was letting up and peaking through the clouds was a full moon. Bell reached her hand up into the moon light and suddenly they were all gone.

* * *

Bubbles snapped awake, nearly falling off the coffee table. Everyone was quiet.

"What happened?" Butch asked, worried.

"We won." She panted.

* * *

They were in what Blossom always imagined the inside of a pearl to look like. The red cat was snuggled on Bell's shoulder.

"I'll be home soon." She hugged the golden girl before a hole opened up in the pearl. The moon peaked through and the army waved to her as they were sucked up. The hole closed and Bell turned to them.

"So, I guess you're too cool to hang out with us now, your majesty." She gave a overdone bow. Bell laughed and shook her head.

"Never." Bell walked towards them.

"I'll come and visit, and if the world needs saving, I'm always gonna be watching." She smiled.

"It's over." Buttercup sighed, sitting down.

"Where are we?" Blossom asked, Ben was tucked safely under her arm.

"In the rays of the moon, we're light."

"Can I go home now?" Ben asked, making Buttercup chuckle.

"That's the plan, what was with the rush anyways?" She asked.

"I couldn't destroy the energy, but I could make it explode. It's concentrated in the demon palace. Thirty seconds" He said and Blaine blinked a couple times.

"That's incredible." The king patted him on the back.

* * *

Bubbles was laying against Boomer on the couch, utterly exhausted. She couldn't move another muscle. There was a blinding white light and then everyone was there. The room was deadly quiet. Then they cheered and families collided.

The world was safe.

* * *

Bunny sighed. The light rain made her released hair damp. She wore armor on her chest and arms. Silver earings. She took a deep breath. She walked down the familiar street.

 _"Please." He said, leaning back, "Forgive her. She's hurting and she doesn't know what to do with herself."_

"You can't throw me out!" The bellowing voice of a man yelled. Bunny rounded the corner to look at her home. No. To look at a place she had once lived. There were two kids outside with their bags packed. A man was at the door, trying to pry it open. Bunny knew what day it was.

"Get out!" Her mother screamed. The man threw the door open and yanked her into the rain. Bunny watched him raise his fist to her. She yanked at his steel hold on her collar. His fist came down and there was a crack heard as his knuckles were shattered. Steel armor enforced with magic. Bunny knocked her mother to the ground, her arm in front of his fist. He yelped like a puppy.

"You're just lucky that a hero showed up." He barked before grabbing his kids and darting of. Bunny watched as her mother crawled away and into the open doorway.

"I told you not to come around here anymore." Her broken voice strained as she sat at the door. She was curled up in a ball. "I won't take you back."

 _"Give her this." He handed her a necklace. It was black with a single purple gem on it. "Make sure she knows that she's never alone."_

"I know." Bunny strained her own voice. "I'm not here for that." With a purple glow in her palm the necklace appeared and she got closer to her mess of a mother. "But, dad wanted to let you know," He mother's head snapped up to look at her. Her eyes were red and her body was overworked. Bunny held out the necklace and her mother's eyes widened painfully. "You're never alone." Her mother's shaking hands grasped the thing as she held it to her heart.

 _"Love changes people"_

"And I wanted to let you know," Her mother looked back up from her crumbled position,"that I forgive you." Bunny promptly turned on her heel and walked away. She didn't look back. Not at her mother, who was crying in the doorway, staring at her retreating figure until she couldn't see it anymore. Not at the neighborhood she had once lived in. Bunny walked away from the person she used to be and never looked back.

 _"For better or for worse."_

Was her dad happy now? This was the anniversary of his death. She looked up at the sky and knelled down. She finally started crying. The rain above her stopped falling and footsteps stopped beside her. Bunny looked over at Blitz, who knelt down and picked her up, carrying her home.

* * *

Jav meowed in Bell's ear. Bell giggled. She was walking with Blaine through her torn up town. They arrived at the orphanage and he held her hand tightly. The door swung open and Bee looked at her.

"BELL" She cried, jumping into her arms. Everyone from the orphanage came outside and hugged them.

"Calm down." She laughed and they all gasped.

"She can talk!" Jasmine laughed.

"She looks like a princess." Another kid called out.

"Look at the kitty!" A three year old pointed at Jav, who shook his butt at her and nestled himself in Bell's hair.

"I have to go, but I got you all a present." She smiled and they gave her questioning looks. Bell walked through to the orphanage and took a deep breath before placing her palm on the door. Spirals came out of it. The door turned white and suddenly the building was transforming. It was clean and white. From the orphanage green grass grew. The broken down houses turned white and were repaired. When Bell let go, the broken down neighborhood she had once known was no more.

* * *

Buttercup put down her signature on her father's will and handed it back to the suited man. He nodded and Butch kissed her cheek, rubbing her stomach. She laughed and hip-bumped him into the door.

"Buttercup!" He yelled after her, chasing her through the house.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." Bubbles and Boomer kissed. Followed by the cheers of their friends and family. Bubbles' stomach was mighty big, in fact she was expecting twins. Boomer laughed and kissed her again and Butch and Buttercup nailed them with rice balls.

* * *

Blossom tossed pieces of grass into Brick's hair. He was running over his speech again. They were laying in the grass of the castle garden. She nailed him right in the eye and rolled backwards holding it.

"Owwwwwwwww" He rocked side to side, whining. Blossom laughed.

"Sorry!" He didn't move. "Brick?" She picked her head up, no answer. "Brick?" She crawled over to him, still nothing. She leaned over him and put her hand on his cheek. "Hey-" He grabbed her and flipped her over in a kiss.

"You tricked me!" She laughed. He laughed with her and stuck out his tongue before kissing her again.


	25. Chapter 25

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

We open in Harmonia, a peaceful civilization. Not so famously populated by humans, or any species. It was populated by whoever wanted to live there. Districts don't exist anymore. In Harmonia, there is a famous school.

Misty Mountain School of Magic

A prestigious establishment. What makes this school famous is the headmistress, Buttercup Hertz, ever heard of her? The most talented sword magician in the world.

"You painted the gym... purple?" She asked. She looked down at the 17 year old girl. The girl's bright amber eyes bore holes in her own vibrant green ones. Bale Tresluce, a sword magician.

"Among other things." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"The both of you," Buttercup turned to look at the other girl in the room. Fearful brown eyes and short in stature. Bes Havoque. A Mage. "Did a great job!" Buttercup laughed, "I've been trying to get that thing painted for a while. "Thank you!"

"Huh?" Bale started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Buttercup chimed. In walked Beloveen Junge, a magenta-eyed healer.

"We brought some papers." She gave a fake smile, motioning to the pile of papers being held by Bean Jinky, the shyest girl in school. Long black hair and thick glasses, however a prodigy in symphonic magic. Beloveen exited.

"She shouldn't just leave like that." Bes got up and chased after her. Bean was about to fall when Bale caught the stack and helped her move them over to the end of the room.

"You can go now." Buttercup waved.

"Whatever." Bale grumbled before exiting.

"Aren't you worried about those girls?" Butch asked in her ear. He was leaned behind her, arms on either side.

"They're gonna be just fine"

* * *

Bubbles smiled. She walked both their 11 year old kids to school, their four year old was squirming around in Boomer's arms, the two year old was asleep in the stroller.

"I wanna be a superhero like you mommy!" The four year old boy, Jackson, yelled out while trying to fly out of his dad's arms. Bubbles laughed.

"You'll make a wonderful superhero." She laughed.

"Me too!" Jane, the 11 year old vampire, jumped around while holding her mother's hand.

"You too, of course."

"What about you, Carlos?" Bubbles asked her 11 year old vampire son.

"I wanna sleep." Boomer ruffled his hair as he yawned

"We're still blaming uncle Blitz for that."

* * *

Bunny groaned as she looked at the clock. She would have to get out of the tub and go to work soon. The water was so nice though. Then it got freezing cold around her.

"Blitz" She hissed like a venomous snake. Then she felt two warm hands slide up her back, even though she couldn't see him. Then the warm water rose behind her and her stupid husband appeared. He wrapped his arms around her and the water around them got warm.

"What are you doing?" Bunny said, holding it together to the best of her ability. "Lilly is-" She started but caught her breath as his hands down to her hips and he nibbled around her ears and licked the back of her neck.

"Sleeping" He whispered into her ear. He was referring to their three year old daughter, who slept more then he did because apparently that was possible. "Stay home today." Boy did she want to. All the promises he had hidden in those few words.

"Can't" Bunny blushed at her own out of breath voice, "I'm the top designer at THE PRODDAST DESIGN STUDIO. They need me"

"But I need you more..." He groaned into her back, hands moving all around.

"Blitz." She let out a breathy laughed before flicking her wrist. He froze and she got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself. "Maybe when I get home." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Bested by my own wife." He said sourly with a betrayed look on his face.

* * *

Blossom leaned heavily against the carriage as people ran after it. Their first baby was cradled in her arms. He was only a year old. Thomas. He was chewing on her crown. She was the queen of Amples. The name of her kingdom, since districts didn't exist anymore. She got to the palace and instead of letting someone get the door for her and send her to another meeting, she hopped out the other side and ran.

Did she mind the meetings? No, not particularly. She just needed to take a breather. Blossom arrived at her destination, the beach. She let the sand squirm between her toes. She sat down and but Thomas in her lap.

"Sand!" He pointed at it and she laughed. Thomas loved the beach just as much as she did.

"Technically running away from being queen is frowned upon in current society." She looked up at Brick, who was frowning. She stuck her tongue out and looked back at the ocean waves.

"We needed a break." Blossom said. The water was blue and washed over itself, making white ruffles.

"Breaks! Breaks!" Thomas cheered, making both of his parents laugh.

"See? Thommie agrees with me." She snuggles her son. "Can you really say no to him?" She held him up and Brick looked into his big pink eyes.

"No" He laughed after on a second, laying back laughing.

* * *

Blaine had been looking everywhere for Bell. She was the queen, after all. She missed their last meeting with the sun people, luckily they were very understanding.

He opened another door and sighed in relief. There she was. They were in the food pantry. Jav was in his big form. Bell was tucked securely under his tail. Under her right arm was their six year old daughter Beverly and laying on her hip was their three year old son Rajevello. They were all fast asleep. Blaine let out a chuckle before sliding under Jav's tail and cuddling his family, soon falling asleep.

* * *

An explosion rang out as the bank doors were thrown off their hinges. Ben rolled over to the screen. Around him were millions of floating screens, all showing different parts of the world. A group of bandits strolled out and he rolled his chair over to his command desk and hit the red button.

Buttercup excused herself from the school meeting and slid her thumb over the red jewel on her wrist.

"Buttercup here."

Bell woke up as her wrist vibrated. She put her son on top of Blaine and untangled herself from her family. She left the food pantry and slid her thumb over the red gem.

"Bell here."

Blossom looked at Brick and then her glowing gem before sliding her thumb over it and handing Thomas to Brick.

"Blossom here."

Bubbles was about to start teaching healing magic when her wrist started glowing and the students ooed and ahhed. She left the classroom and slid her thumb over the gem.

"Bubbles here."

Bunny threw a peace sign to Miss Proddast ad exited the design studio before sliding her thumb over her red gem.

"Bunny here."

"Bank robbery down in Fae Town." Ben's voice spoke through the gems, "Powerpuff girls we need you!"

Bunny snapped her fingers and portals for all five girls appeared.

"Still not calling ourselves that." Buttercup said as she walked through the portal.

 _ **THE END**_ __


End file.
